Wishful Thinking
by black-emperor
Summary: Spike didn't die? So what did happen? What happens when he comes back to the Bebop? What does his comrades have to say about this? SF ficcie here. LAST CHAPTER IS UP! READ AND REVIEW :
1. Wishful Thinking

Author Notes: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, even though I wish. But hey doesn't everyone?

He took a long drag off his cigarette, as if it would be his last. Leaning up against a wall he stared at the crowd in front of him, as they hurridly walked past him. He watched as a mother and 2 kids walked down the sidewalk, a little boy and a little girl tugged at the mothers dress as they pointed at the store's windows that were filled with gadgets and other useless things.

Taking one last drag he dropped his cigarette and his foot put it out, he scanned through the heads of the people before becoming a part of the crowd and striding along with them.

His mind set a drift, he began thinking about things that had happened in the past months. He wondered how people were doing, and if he'd ever see them again.

'Jet? Ed? Ein?...Faye?' His mind said, Faye's name lingering longer than the rest. He'd had never forgotten the way she had looked at him that night. Her eyes were filled with emotion but he distinctly remembered one emotion that shined through the rest, fear. He was sure that it was fear, fear that was suppose to let him know that she was afraid she'd never see him again.

He was suppose to have died that night when he defeated Vicious, but sometimes wishes never come true. Not really knowing what had happened after he hit the ground, he felt like he had been laying there for millions of years. He heard faint whispers and felt someone's light touch and more faint whispers then everything faded to black.

When he did finally wake up, he was placed into what seemed like a hospital of some sort. According to the nurse, he had been asleep for several weeks and the doctors didn't really believe that he would have made it past the first week. But something in him must've kept him fighting to live on, he didn't know what though. His wounds seemed to have healed pretty well, that reminded him of how Julia had saved his life that one night, then Faye crept into his mind again. He remembered the times she would sit there and tend to his wounds, taking all the time she needed to make sure everything was alright for his ass.

A grin appeared on his face as he shook his head free of his thoughts. He had more important things to do as of now, such as to find a place to go. He walked past the dock and looked over the boats wondering if any of them were the Bebop. In his mind he was actually hoping that by some chance they might be here, 'What luck that'd be huh?' he thought to himself.

After scanning once more, he shrugged and continued to walk on towards the bar that was ahead. 'Wishful thinking gets you no where...' he thought again, he tended to do this a lot now. Since he had no one to talk to anymore, he just thought to himself more now. He didn't really like it as much as he thought he would've, he remembered the times he would say to himself on the Bebop how he'd like to work alone without Faye tagging along. But was he ever wrong, he missed the bickering, the petty fights, constant insults, he just missed it.

Shrugging off his thoughts once more he entered the bar, and at the same time he entered an old ship came into the docks by the name of Bebop.


	2. Broken

Author Notes: I do not own CB - blah blah blah.

She looked out the window of the Bebop at the town in front of her. Her bright green eyes seemed dull and full of pain. Placing a hand on the window, she balanced herself as she looked more closely at everything.

"Hey, I just washed those windows you know?" Jet said as he walked over to her.

"Sorry there Jet," Faye replied in monotone as she retracted her hand away from the window, "I was just wondering what if he is here Jet?" Faye said as she turned her head and looked at Jet. Jet had noticed a change in Faye, she wasn't her mischievous self anymore. Her eyes didn't hold that spark like it use to, they were always full of sadness, pain and he sensed some anger as well. He knew why too.

"Faye..." Jet started off slowly, "it's been a few months. I wish I could tell you that he is alive, wandering around looking for us but he isn't." He finished putting a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her the best he could. He was never really good at it.

"I know, I know..." Faye said and shook her head trying to erase her thoughts, "why did he have to leave though? He didn't even care if he never saw us again, he was like committing suicide." Faye's body began to shake, Jet slowly wrapped his arms around her in a father-like way.

"He did what he had to do Faye, it was his choice. He needed to know if he was alive or not, I doubt he meant to hurt you...us.." Jet said comfortingly. Faye cried on Jet's shoulder for awhile, she hadn't cried since Spike had left them that day. She wouldn't let herself, but it was becoming far too much for her to handle this on her own. She needed to let it out. Faye slowly pulled away and wiped her eyes, and looked up at Jet.

"Thanks," Faye said as she gave Jet a small hug and ran towards the exit of the ship, "I'm going to look around here a bit." Faye's voice faded as she ran further away from the ship. Jet rubbed the back of his head and headed towards his bonsai trees, they needed to be tended to.

Spike downed the last of his drink and paid for it. He got up and headed out of the bar and walked toward the busy streets once again. He let his eyes scan over the ships once again, never noticing that the Bebop was currently there. Taking long strides he walked with the crowd, accidentally he bumped into someone. He heard a soft female voice mumble an apology and walk by, he caught a sight of violet hair and his eyes shot open as he turned around to look for the girl. But the hustle of the crowd was over bearing and he couldn't see anything.

He began to walk the same way the girl had headed towards. The crowd began to disappear only a few children ran down the sidewalk. His eyes darted left to right, right to left and he'd occasionally look up to see if she was in front of him.

'I'm sure that was her...' Spike mind spoke, "Faye..." he whispered into the air. He noticed that he was once again getting closer to the dock, 'Oh what the hell...another look won't kill me,' he thought to himself. His pace began to pick up, feeling some sort of hope that maybe they were here. Not noticing the violet girl was not so far up ahead, he carelessly ran into her and he mumbled what was an apology and continued on.

Faye's head shot up as she watch a green bushel of hair bounce up and down as it reached closer and closer to the dock. Shock overwhelmed her body, she began walking faster and faster slowly catching up to him. Whenever she would get in arms reach, it seemed he'd move faster and get away. She stopped as she watched the green haired man walk towards the dock and scan over the ships and then as his eyes laid upon her ship, Jets ship. The Bebop.


	3. You're Gonna Let Go Of That Weight

Authors Notes: I do not own CB, and I'm sorry if Faye seems a little emotional/soft in this chapter. I know it's kind of out of character but whatever.

Spikes eyes landed upon the Bebop. His facial expressions were serious and stern but inside of him he felt something lift off his shoulders. It was relief, and that weight he had been carrying since he had "died". Faye watched from a distance as Spike slowly walked toward the Bebop, anger swelled up inside of her as she watched him walk into the Bebop and probably into her life once again with no guarantees that he'd stay. She headed for the Bebop as well.

Spike walked in and took a look around, 'Everything seems to be the same..' he thought to himself as he walked towards his room. Opening the door he found his room to be the way it had been the day he left. Slowly he closed the door and walked into the kitchen heading for the refrigerator. Opening the door he found nothing but old leftovers that seemed to smell a tad odd. Hearing someone's deep cough, Spike looked over the top of the kitchen door and found Jet leaning against the door frame.

"I thought you died," Jet said not even looking at Spike.

"So did I," Spike said as he shut the refrigerator door.

"Do really think I am going to just let you back on the ship? Do you know how much we've went through since you just got up and left?" Jet said calmly, but his voice raised as he carried on.

Spike didn't know what to say, either that or he had nothing to say. He didn't have the slightest clue what they went through when he left, but he knew he had caused pain. Pain to Faye that's for sure, and maybe Jet as well.

"I'm not asking for a place on this ship if I am not welcomed." Spike said as he walked past Jet and headed for the exit. But when he had reached it someone was leaning in the doorway. 'Faye....' Spike's mind said.

"Leaving so soon?" Faye stated simply while her head bent down some so her hair covered her face.

"No reason for me to stay here if I'm not welcomed, right?" Spike answered her and looked her over. She had changed, she seemed to be skinnier. She still wore her yellow suit with her red jacket, but it was slung over her shoulder as she leaned on the doorframe. Her hair was not held back in that annoying yellow headband anymore, so her hair could flow around her face. But right now he wanted to just move it away from her face, so he could see her eyes. See if she was still hurting, if she was angry, sad, happy anything.

As if on cue Faye lifted her head and looked into Spike's different colored eyes. Spike went into shock but quickly covered it back up with coolness. Her eyes, they ....they weren't how he remembered them the last time. These eyes were full of pain, sadness, and anger. They weren't vibrant green anymore, they seemed to have dulled over the past months.

Faye didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to react. Spike was standing there staring at her as if he had seen a ghost. When it was suppose to be her surprised to see him alive and well. And she could've sworn for a split second she had seen a the look of utter shock on his face, but as quick as she saw it, it had disappeared.

Jet sensed the tension in the room, he could cut it with a knife if he really wanted to. So he made up his mind in a flash of a second. "You can stay, if you'd like." Jet's voice boomed through the area.

Spike tore his eyes away from Faye to turn around to Jet, "I'd appreciate it." Spike said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jet said as he shook his head.

Suddenly a door slammed shut. Both of them looked in the direction of Faye's room, and heard what seemed like soft whimpers coming from the room.


	4. The Saddest Day

Author Notes: No I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or any of these characters.  
  
Faye slammed the door shut and put her forehead to the door. Her mind was racing, thoughts, visions and old memories rushed through her mind. Tears of frustration began to build up around her eyes and threatened to spill over. Shutting them tightly she began to cry softly, slowly turning around she sat down and leaned against the door.  
  
'Why did Jet allowed Spike onto the ship so easily?' Faye's mind screamed. 'If this were my ship I would've kicked his ass out onto the streets...' Faye sat there for a moment and thought about what she had just said. Someone else in her mind replied, 'Would you really have kicked him out?' Faye shook her head as she began to wipe away from tears that were lingering on her chin.  
  
"No...no, I wouldn't have..." Faye replied slowly.  
  
Spike and Jet sat in the lounge area across from one another in silence. Jet was currently trying to think of what questions he should ask Spike, millions formed in his mind. 'Why did you just leave us like that? Why didn't you call us? Why did you want to throw your life away so quickly? And for most, why did you have to hurt Faye in the process?' Jet shrugged and finally broke the silence.  
  
"So...why did you just leave us – "Jet began to say but was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"You and I know why. I had unfinished business, and I had to figure out if I was truly alive or if this whole damn time I was living in a bad dream..." Spike finished off as he took out a cigarette, preparing himself for the load of questions that he was about to be hit with.  
  
"Well did you figure out if you were alive, or was all just a bad dream from the beginning?" Jet asked cautiously.  
  
Spike smiled as he took a drag of his cigarette, "It was all a dream," his mind flashed to Vicious and then to Julia lying in his arms, "but not necessarily a bad one," his mind flashed from Ed and Ein, to Jet and then finally Faye, the Faye he remembered. The smart-ass bitch that always poked fun at him, and the one he'd always get riled up for his entertainment.  
  
Jet watched as Spike seemed to be spacing out, so he cough a bit and asked one more important question, "Do you plan on staying this time?"  
  
Spike pulled the cigarette away from his lips, and thought about the question. 'Am I really going to stay this time? Or will something come up again? Julia is dead now...she was really the only reason I had to live for...' Spike's eyes drifted to his side and stared at Faye's door; he remembered the small whimpers he had heard.  
  
"Yeah I think I am going to stay this time." Spike said and kept his eyes locked on Faye's door and put out his cigarette. Jet looked quite surprised; surprised that he had said he was going to stay and that when he had answered he kept looking at Faye's room.  
  
Faye had been listening to the conversation the whole time, her ear plastered against the door. She felt a wave of maybe happiness flush over her body, or maybe it was relief that he was going to stay here but it ended quickly when she began to think about what had happened last time. Spike left, hoping that he'd never have to return, that he'd be with Julia far away from this dump.  
  
Faye's spirits had risen quickly and they had dropped just as fast. She slowly got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas, taking off her yellow suit she put on a big white t-shirt and some small gray shorts. As she began to get into bed, a soft knock was heard at her door. She got up thinking that it was Jet who was going to ask her if she was all right.  
  
Opening the door she found a nice surprise leaning on her doorframe.  
  
"Hello Faye," Spike said as he stood up straight. 


	5. The Stars Are Projectors

Authors Note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Faye didn't know what to do. She had two options in her mind, one slam the door in his face or two actually see what this lunkhead has to say. She began to shut her door but Spike stuck his hand out and stopped it.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Spike asked, a little timid of what her answer might be.  
  
"I don't know, CAN you?" Faye answered sarcastically as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Spike smiled at the comment, 'So there is some of that Faye left after all...' his mind thought. Spike grabbed a chair and set it down in front of her and turned it around. Sitting down he folded his arms and leaned his chin on his arms.  
  
"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about Spike?" Faye said feeling a little uncomfortable with Spike's eyes staring at her. Thank god her lights have been shut off, so he can probably only see what the moon was shining on her.  
  
You could say Spike was in some sort of trance, he was just sitting there staring at Faye as the moonlight danced upon her skin. Spike's eyes went wide and he brushed those thoughts away from his mind. "I just wanted to know what you've been up to since I've been...gone?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Oh you know, same old same old." Faye said feeling anger build up in her. How dare he come into her room and then ask her that ridiculous question. 'You let him in Faye...' something in her mind said.  
  
"Well what's the same old mean?" Spike asked as he pushed for a more detailed answer. He also prepared himself for what could be an emotional answer as well.  
  
Faye got up from her bed and walked over to the window and gazed out it. What could she say? She felt the anger die down in her and sadness take over, tears were daring to spill but she wouldn't cry in front of him again. "Me and Jet...we..." Faye's choked a little but continued on, "when you didn't come back, me and Jet went looking for you. For months, non-stop, we searched every planet, maybe even twice. We never found you, never even got a trace on you or anything..." Faye laughed a little, "and the whole time you were fine. Just wandering around like a lost soul who wasn't excepted into heaven nor hell." Feeling the anger swell up again she placed a hand on the window as she became unstable. "But the whole fucking time you were fine! You didn't even have the decency to call us to just let us know you were fucking alive!" Faye dropped her hand from the window as she balled them into fists and turned to him and said softly, "Y-y-you should've died...that night."  
  
When Faye turned around towards him, he was already getting up to walk over to her. To comfort her, it was almost like an instinct. But when she had said those last words something inside pulled at him, it hurt. Spike hung his head low, he didn't expect such a strong answer from Faye he thought she'd pull a few tears and that'd be the end of it. It wasn't though, he picked his head up and stared into her eyes that were full of pain, hurt, anger, sadness...they reminded him of Julia's eyes when she had died that night for some reason. His heart tugged at him when his mind replayed the scene.  
  
"You're right, I should've died that night. I was walking right into a disaster..." Spike chuckled to himself and he turned on his heels and began to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Faye demanded he wanted to talk to her, find out what had been going on when he was "dead" and he got an answer he didn't expect.  
  
"Out." Spike answered as he shut the door behind him as he walked out of the Bebop.

Faye fell to her knees and sat there for a moment and heard the door exiting the Bebop shut. Her heart raced, she got up and ran out her door and then out the Bebop door. Spike stood there staring up at the night sky with a cigarette dangling from his lips. It was as if he was daydreaming. Faye's heart calmed down a bit as she watched Spike; he seemed at peace as he watched the stars twinkle and shine. 'I wonder if he still thinks about her...' Faye's mind thought, lowering her head she turned around and began to walk back to her room.  
  
"Faye..." Spike said slowly, "you can come out here if you want." Turning his head to the side he saw Faye stop in mid-motion and look over at him.  
  
"No thanks, I need some sleep..." Faye said as she kept her eyes locked with his.  
  
"Your loss." Spike said as he took the cigarette from his lips and blew out some smoke. Faye shrugged her shoulders and walked over to him, she needed a cigarette anyways.  
  
"Do you have anymore?" Faye asked, and Spike handed her one and lit it for her. They both stood there in complete silence looking at the stars and smoking.


	6. Bittersweet Symphony

Author's Notes: All right no I don't own CB nor will I ever. I had a bit of writer's block but I still wrote the chapter. It's okay, but oh well enjoy!  
  
The night had gone exceptionally well after they had a smoke or two...maybe 5. They both parted ways and went to their rooms. Spike went over to his bed and fell face first into his pillow.  
  
'Tonight, wait no today had been weird, very weird. From his arrival, Faye's cries, Jet's questions, Faye's and his fight and then them two smoking together outside gazing at the stars.' He thought to himself, and chuckled a bit. It was going to be odd being back on the Bebop with them again. It hadn't been that long since he had disappeared but long enough to cause enough commotion. Yawning he got up to put on his pajamas, that were still placed in his little dresser.  
  
When he picked them up he found a picture underneath them. Picking it up, it was a picture of Vicious, Julia and himself all standing together. He felt his heart stop for a few seconds he remembered that day all too well. It was the day before he'd ask Julia to leave with him, but she never did show up. Spike sighed as he put the picture down and put his pajamas on, throwing his clothes over a chair.  
  
Grabbing the picture he walked back over to his bed and sat there for a while just looking at it. His hand grazed over Julia's features, he missed her. He became frustrated, as he began to think about what had happened, the scenes of that day. Julia dieing in his arms, killing Vicious his so called best friend, almost dieing himself and Faye...Faye crying because he was leaving her all alone, no not really all alone Jet was here for her. But instead of replaying Julia falling to her death, Spike's mind replayed the scene of Faye desperately trying to stop him from leaving.  
  
He smiled remembering how she fired 5 shots in frustration thinking he wasn't listening to her, but he was. He was listening to every word she was saying, he didn't forget a word of it, and it was engraved into his brain by now. Slowly placing the picture on his desk next to him he rolled over onto his side and shut his brain off. 'Enough thinking tonight...' he shook his head as he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
Faye paced in her room, she had listened to Spike get up, open dresser, close dresser, sit down, lay down and then more movements. She new something was on his mind, and it bothered her that she had no idea what it was.  
  
"Probably Julia..." she said bitterly. She put a hand over her mouth in a shocked way, she hadn't meant for it to come out that way. But it was because of her and that creep Vicious that had taken Spike away from us, 'From you...' her mind whispered. Faye hung her head as she wandered over to her bed and sat on it.  
  
She had gotten her memory back, but nothing came of it. She had nowhere to go, and none of her relatives were alive anymore she suspected. She looked over her shoulder at the desk on the left side of the bed, rolling over she turned on her lamp and opened her desk drawer and pulled out a small photo album it looked like. Opening it, she flipped through some pages of photos, mostly of her when she was younger and a few of her parents.  
  
"I wish you guys were still alive, or at least I could just remember you guys a little bit more," she said as she felt a tear slide down her cheek and it splattered onto the picture. Turning a few more pages she found pictures of her friends when she was younger and turning the page over she had a picture of Jet and Spike laughing together on the yellow couch.  
  
She ran her fingers over Jet, she remembered when Spike had left Jet had always been there for her, always; he was like a father to her now somewhat. Her fingers drifted over to Spike's figure, his mouth wide-open, and his eyes shut tight. A small smile formed on her lips, she was happy he was back but she knew things would never be the same. Her heart would never mend from the torture it went through those months he was gone.  
  
Shutting the photo album she placed it on her desk and rolled onto her back. She sprawled out on her bed as she stared up at the ceiling, feeling hot tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, maybe she was happy or a bittersweet feeling.  
  
"Spike..." she whispered before she shut her eyes and dozed off. In the other room Spike's eyes shot open, 'Faye...' his mind called out. 


	7. Against My Better Judgement

Author's Notes: NO! I DO NOT OWN CB!  
  
The rest of the week had gone by smoothly I guess you could say. Faye tried her best to act normal, being sarcastic, bitchy and complaining about everything. But inside she didn't feel normal at all; every time Spike walked by she couldn't help but glance up at him to see if he was looking at her as well. But every time she did, it seemed like he didn't even know she was there as if she was transparent or something. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, thoughts that she couldn't make out. Every night she would just lie in her bed and stare up at the ceiling, as if she was searching for an answer to something.  
  
She hated not knowing what was going on inside of her head...and her heart. Her heart felt like it was falling to pieces every second of the day. Sometimes she just wanted to crawl into a hole and cry but she couldn't, she was Faye Valentine, Poker Alice, the shrew, the bitch. This was probably the first time since Spike left that she felt alone, and how ironic because Spike was back now and she felt even more alone than she did when he had left.  
  
Faye yawned and stretched while keeping her eyes shut pretending she was asleep, not wanting to wake up to the reality of feeling alone, feeling like a nuisance. Finally having the motivation she got out of bed and took her clothes to shower. She heard the shower, and she knew Spike had gotten to it first obviously, so she walked over to the couch and laid down on it waiting for him to be finished.  
  
She didn't really know when she had drifted off to sleep, but she felt someone's light touch on her shoulder. The hand was a little damp but she let a soft moan escape and shifted a little. The hand on her shoulder shook her a bit to wake her up but she merely brushed the hand off her shoulder. She could sense that the person was getting aggravated but she ignored it, she heard the person walk off and then some rustling in the kitchen. She opened one eye to see but shut it again when she heard the footsteps coming closer. When she heard the person stop in front of her she was going to wake up but then suddenly she felt two ice cubes travel down her shirt and neared the line of her shorts.  
  
"Ah! What the fuck!!" Faye yelled as she stood up trying getting the ice cubes out of her clothes. She then heard someone's soft chuckle, turning around she saw Spike standing there with his arms crossed and smirk on his face.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that"? Faye yelled as she grabbed the ice cubes from under her shirt.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up and you were in my sitting place," Spike said as he walked around her and sat down on the couch. Faye felt anger swell up in her, taking what was left of the ice cubes she lunged at him and pinned him to the couch as she tried to stick the ice cubes down his shirt.  
  
Spike grabbed Faye's hands trying to fight back, I mean he could take on Faye but he was afraid that he would hurt her. Then one of her hands had gotten loose and then soon he felt the coldness of an ice cube travel down his back, and then he let go of Faye's other hand which was pretty much holding her up and suddenly she fell onto Spike's chest.  
  
Both of them froze, Faye slowly turned her head up and looked at Spike but noticed he wasn't even looking down at her. His head was turned upright and he was looking at the ceiling fan as it was spinning. Faye didn't know whether she should get up real fast and make a break for the shower and avoid him all day, or just take in what is happening. Which wasn't really anything that big, but she was lying with Spike and in this moment she felt truly happy. 'What if he is pissed off because I am just laying here on him. I should just get off...' So slowly Faye began to get off but suddenly Spike brought a hand down on the small of her back to keep her there.  
  
Faye's eyes went wide as she looked back up at Spike and saw that his face was still upright but beneath his eyelids he was looking down at her. She laid back down on him for a few more moments before deciding she'd better get off before Jet sees this and gets the wrong ideas.  
  
She began to get up and this time Spike did not stop her, he only let his hand fall from her back as she got up. When she reached the shower she turned around and watched as Spike sat up straight and put his face in his hands. Never in her life did she have such a big urge to run back to him and comfort him, she wasn't even sure if he was sad but she just felt like she had to. But she didn't, her mind wouldn't listen to the cries of her heart, as she walked into the bathroom slowly shutting the door. 'Maybe after the shower I will feel more refreshed and then I can talk to him about his actions later...' she thought to herself as she stripped of her clothing, turned the water on and got into the shower.  
  
Spike sat there with his head in his hands. 'What did I just do? Why did I just do that?' Spike's mind was racing with questions that he didn't really think he could answer. 'Maybe I just needed to have someone near me, or maybe I just needed to feel someone's body against mine one more time...' he thought to himself. But something pulled at his heart knowing that those were only excuses to what was really going on behind the façade.  
  
'Maybe for a moment I thought she was Julia...' but he quickly smacked himself mentally. 'No, no one could replace Julia...' and then suddenly another voice said, 'and no one can replace Faye Valentine.' Spike leaned back in the couch with his arm over his forehead. He listened to the running of the shower, and imagined Faye's body in there... Spike quickly shook his head.  
  
"What the fuck am I thinking?" Spike said aloud and sighed inwardly. 'This is so fucked up...' he thought to himself and the voice answered, 'Do you really think it is?' Then he replied,  
  
'Yes, me thinking about Faye like THAT, no way hozay.'  
  
'I don't think it is that far fetched, she is an attractive woman; she is quite the adventurous one, full of spite and sarcasm. Sounds like someone I might know' the voice said.  
  
'Who me?' Spike said curiously, and shocked. 'Yes you, who else would I be talking about. You are the only one who can hear me' the voice replied angry. "What the hell! I am fighting with myself?" Spike said aloud once more and then Jet popped in.  
  
"Who are you talking to Spike?" Jet asked a little concerned knowing that no one else was in the room with him.

"Myself." Spike said.

"Oh, just wondering..." Jet said as he watched Spike.

Spike switched on the T.V. and then heard the shower shut off, he felt his heart skip a beat. 'What was that then?' the voice asked.  
  
'Shut up!' Spike said to himself. Jet looked at Spike a little scared as he watched Spike's facial expressions change so often. Shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders he headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. "Today is going to be weird, I can feel it..." Jet said to himself as he pulled out eggs.

Author's MORE Notes:  
  
Well since itzjustme asked me to write the chapters a little bit longer, I did. Just a little though, but it's good enough for now. And thank you EVERYONE for the reviews they have made me mighty happy . 


	8. I'll Lose You Somewhere On The Shelf

Author's Notes: I do not own CB!  
  
Spike and Faye didn't really speak to one another, during breakfast Faye asked Spike to pass the syrup and her finger slightly touched his and they both froze. Jets eyes glanced back and forth between Faye and Spike, neither one of them moving. Jet suddenly took the syrup for himself and poured it on his burnt pancakes.  
  
Spike shook his head and got up from his seat and headed out the kitchen door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jet asked not looking up at him.  
  
Spike turned his head around and replied, "Out for awhile," and he walked out. Faye watched him leave and then Jet turned to her and asked slowly, "What happened, that I don't know of?"  
  
Faye dropped her fork and hung her head low, "I don't know..." Jet kept a steady eye on her.  
  
"Well I think I deserve to know since this is my ship and all" Jet said as he got up and started cleaning the dishes. Faye sighed and began the story, "Well it all happened this morning..."  
  
Jet listened to every word Faye had said and by the time she was done explaining he was pretty stunned. It was odd of Spike to show such an emotion, and towards Faye at that. He always knew that there was some sort of connection between the two, but he didn't expect either one of them to act on it. 'Bah...' he shook his head slightly, 'hell he could've been delusional and thought it was Julia. But Spike's not that cruel...or I think he's not.'  
  
Jet turned around to say something to Faye but noticed that she had gotten up and left the kitchen as well. "Jeez, no need to say thanks or just help me with these retched dishes..." Jet said to himself as he dried a plate.  
  
Faye walked into her room and walked over her small radio and turned it on. She needed some sort of comfort right now, the hard beats floated through the air as the sounds of a male voice blasted through the radio's speakers...  
  
_Half smoked cigarettes_

_And you're the trash _

_That infests my sheets _

_Can't make a wife out of a whore_  
  
Faye picked up her photo album and threw it against her wall and began thrashing everything that was breakable in her room. She hated this, why is her life so complicated. She lost her whole family, her old life, her expectations and now she believed she was loosing Spike.  
  
_Don't want your skin on me _

_And you're _

_You're addicted to the drug of lust _

_A de-tox in the cold sweat of shame  
_  
What was she talking about? She never even had Spike, maybe for a split second when she had laid with him this morning but that was it. She picked up her lamp that was placed neatly on her desk and tossed it at the wall across from her.  
  
_And I love your pain  
_  
Spike had never really left the Bebop he was sitting on the deck staring down at the water below him. This morning was torture to him, but he was the cause of it, Faye had been willing to get off him but he pulled her back on top of him.  
  
_I gave you these roses now _

_But I left in the thorns _

_I'd rather hurt someone _

_Than hurt myself_  
  
How could he have been so stupid? He cursed to himself and then heard a loud crash coming from the Bebop. He shook his head and thought 'Jet probably dropped a plate...' and continued on with mentally abusing himself. But then he heard another crash and then another. He got up slowly and walked back into the Bebop.  
  
_I'll dispose of you _

_Like a lighter out of fuel _

_I'll lose you somewhere on a dusty shelf_  
  
Faye sat on the floor as frustrated tears streamed down her face, making her mascara run. Her room was torn up, glass everywhere, her mattress was flipped over and pictures were scattered everywhere in the room. In her hands she held the picture of Jet and Spike laughing, not really focusing on Jet she stared at Spike. He looked as if he was actually happy...  
  
_So this loves been worn down _

_Like songs on a tape _

_The sex has lost all of its fun _

_Like gum loses taste_  
  
Spike stood in front of Faye's room, he wondered if he should really open the door and see what was in front of him. Slowly he extended his hand to the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
_And you're _

_You're addicted to the drug of lust _

_A de-tox in the cold sweat of shame _

_And I love your pain_  
  
Faye looked up as she heard the sound of her door opening; she scrambled up and shoved the picture somewhere under the mess on her shelf. And awaited for whoever was walking into her room...  
  
_I gave you these roses now _

_But I left in the thorns _

_I'd rather hurt someone _

_Than hurt myself  
_  
Spike stood in the doorway. His shadow casted over the dark room, Faye's mind thought for a second that he looked like a dark angel of some sort or a hero in a fairytale coming to rescue his princess. Spike looked over the mess to find Faye and when he did he was surprised to see dark lines running down her cheeks. 'She had been crying...' his mind thought, 'because of me...'  
  
_I'll dispose of you _

_Like a lighter out of fuel _

_I'll lose you somewhere on the shelf_  
  
He began walking toward her but stopped at her cluttered shelf and began shuffling through things and found a picture, picture of him and Jet laughing. He looked over to Faye and asked, "When was this picture taken?"  
  
Faye tried to find her voice but nothing came out so she turned away from him.  
  
_I'm here back in your bed babe _

_Remember what you said to me _

_"You can be my James Dean _

_I'll be your sweet queen"  
_  
Spike slowly placed the picture back where he had found it and slowly tried to not step on any of the glass that was all over her floor. He looked down and saw that she was not wearing any shoes, or socks for that matter of a fact. He bunched his eyebrows together getting frustrated that she wouldn't even think of her own safety.  
  
_I said that you were my first _

_But you weren't even close now _

_Like a frame in a movie _

_Your just one _

_Of many_  
  
Faye stood there with her back to him. She wanted him to leave; he had no right to be in her room right now. She shifted a little and stepped on a piece of broken glass and yelp out in pain. 'Jesus Christ!' her mind screamed as she tried picking out the glass as she suddenly lost balance.  
  
_Can you grant me one last wish? _

_Play Russian Roulette as we kiss _

_I'll be your cheap novelty _

_Blow your brains out on me  
_  
Spike watched in slow motion as Faye began to fall, he stretched out his arms and just barely caught her. "You know you should be more careful." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know..." Faye said as she looked up at him. His different colored brown eyes stared back down into her green ones. Slowly she began to stand but stood on another piece of glass and she yelped in pain once again.  
  
_I gave you these roses now _

_But I left in the thorns _

_I'd rather hurt someone _

_Than hurt myself_  
  
Spike shook his head and he slowly picked Faye up and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
"Ah! You lunkhead! Put me down this instant!" Faye kicked and screamed as he began taking her out of the room. "You could at least hold me properly then!" she said. Spike slowly turned her around so that now he was holding her like a baby. Faye's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She didn't think he'd actually listen to her.  
  
_I'll dispose of you _

_Like a lighter out of fuel _

_I'll lose you somewhere on the shelf_  
  
Spike looked down at her and saw that her cheeks were flushed; so then his turned slightly pink as well. He continued to walk out of room, crunching noises were made as Spike walked over the glass and the music slowly faded away as well as the song ended.  
  
Since they were now a good distance away from the room Spike set Faye down on the yellow couch and made her prop her foot on his lap. "What are you going to do?" Faye asked a cautiously.  
  
"Taking out the pieces of glass you so stupidly stepped on." Spike answered as he began taking out the pieces.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!" Faye said as he plucked each piece out. "That hurts you know?" Faye asked in pain.  
  
"Now you know how I feel every time you have to change my bandages and such," he chuckled. Slowly he traced a finger down her foot and she giggled a bit, "Yeah and that tickles!" Faye said as she continued to giggle. Spike took his hand and began to tickle her feet and Faye began to laugh loudly as she squirmed.  
  
"Hahaha! Spike! Spike, s-s-stop it!" she yelled as she giggled. Spiked looked up at her and gave a small genuine smile. Faye's laughter stopped when she saw that smile, it was so real. She had never seen him smile, well at least one like that. Spike quickly retracted his hands away from her feet and his smile disappeared. 'What the hell came over me?' he asked himself.  
  
'Nothing, you just actually felt happy for once,' the voice answered.  
  
'Yeah whatever, what do you know anyway?' he asked himself again.  
  
'A lot, I am a part of you Spike,' the voice said as it faded away. Faye watched Spike, as he seemed to be thinking. Faye slowly crawled over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" Faye asked curiously. Spike was pulled from his thoughts as he turned and saw Faye's eyes staring up at him. He was shocked; not because she was asking but because when he looked into her eyes he saw an emotion he hasn't seen in awhile, caring.  
  
He got up and began to walk away, "Yeah, I'm fine just tired I guess. And stay off your feet for awhile okay?" and with that he was gone again.

Author's Notes: This chapter is quite long, mostly because I added the lyrics and such. The lyrics are from the song "Untitled (Slow Song)" by Sense Fail. And so sorry for not updating over the weekend! And Master Hiko, believe me. I know Spike died at the end of the series, this just a "What If" story. 


	9. Blue And Yellow

Author's Notes: I do not own CB! Damn...  
  
Spike walked toward Jet's bonsai tree room just to see if the old man was there or not. As he reached the door he heard the sound of water spraying, then it turning off and some clipping sounds, 'Yeah, he's in there alright.' Spike thought so himself.  
  
He began to walk in when he was stopped by Jet, "What do you want?"  
  
Spike ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know really..." he answered as he walked over to where Jet was and sat down next to him.  
  
Jet looked over at him curiously, "Are we both talking about the same thing?" he asked him as he turned his attention back to his precious bonsai trees. Spike seemed a little dazed and confused as he stared up at the ceiling with his legs crossed.  
  
"I don't believe so," he answered Jet as he began to pull out a cigarette.  
  
"No way hozay, not in here. Let's go outside and do some talking," Jet said as he put his clippers down and began to walk out the door, "You coming?"  
  
Spike looked to his side and lazily got up and followed Jet out of the Bebop. They passed Faye but she was sleeping on the cough, 'She actually listened to me...' Spike thought to himself as he took a side-glance over to where she asleep, he could hear her soft breathing as they walked on by her.  
  
As they made their way out of the Bebop, Jet pulled out a cigarette of his own and lit it, offering a light to Spike who declined and lit his own with his Zippo. Both of them took a long drag off their cigarettes, filling their lungs with harmful toxins, and they both blew out stream so smoke.  
  
Jet broke the silence, "So what's on your mind? You and Faye both seem a little...weird whenever you two are around one another." Jet said as he took another drag.  
  
Spike was not really surprised by the question. Him and Faye had made it very obvious that something was indeed wrong and Jet of course noticed it in an instant. "I don't know, sometimes I think I should just forget about everything that has happened with Vicious, the syndicate and Julia..." Spike said as he bowed his head a little.  
  
Jet looked over at his comrade, his friend...He knew what it was like to try to forget things. Sometimes you don't want to, but usually it's for the best to put your foot forward and move on instead of walking backwards. Jet finished off his cigarette, dropped it and his heel put it out. "I don't know, I haven't gone through what you have when you were a syndicate member, but I have went through the love and pain of betrayal. And you should just walk away from it, it's better off in the past that's where it belongs..." he said but his mind spoke on, 'you don't notice the few good things you have in front of you now because you are so blinded by the past. Faye is probably one of the most precious things you could have right now Spike...'  
  
As if Spike had heard what Jet's mind spoke he looked over at Jet and said, "I guess I don't appreciate the things I have right in front of me anymore," he smiled coolly as he dropped his cigarette and turned around and left. Jet walked over to the cigarette and put it out, shaking his head he mumbled "Kids..." and followed Spike into the Bebop.  
  
Spike continued to walk in and stopped at where Faye was still asleep; Jet walked passed him and eyed him curiously. Jet's mind spoke, 'Day after day he keeps getting more and more confusing, I swear...or else I'm getting older and more stupid...' and he walked to his bonsai room.  
  
Spike walked around to where Faye was asleep and sat down on the table in front of her. His hand reached out to touch her cheek but he pulled it away, he couldn't become too emotional with her. It wasn't like him to show such an emotion towards Faye, she was Faye, the shrew, the whiney bitch, Poker Alice, the gambler who threw all of her money away so easily just to have some fun.  
  
A small smiled played on his lips, maybe that's why he felt he was becoming so attracted to her, I mean he was always attracted to her physically but he had seen sides of Faye that he had never seen before. He had heard her cry 3 times and only saw it twice, he never in his wildest dreams thought he'd ever see Faye Valentine cry in front of him. Probably to frightened that he'd crack a joke about it, but you see...that's only façade. A mask he wears to protect himself from letting anyone see his true emotions.  
  
Faye awoke and sensed someone was quite close to her she opened one eye slowly and saw that Spike was sitting to the side of her. Quickly she shut her eye again, wanting to see what he wanted. Then she felt a warm hand placed on her cheek, she felt a shock go throughout her body. Slowly she brought her hands up to his and nestled with it.  
  
Spike didn't know what to do, he didn't think she awake at his touch. He didn't know if he should pull his hand away fast and deny the whole thing ever happening or just for once in his life enjoy the moment of happiness that was flowing throughout his body. Spike sat there for a while and just let Faye hold his hand. He needed this comfort as much as she did. 


	10. Every Night's Another Story

Author's Notes: I do not own CB, god does this become annoying or what?  
  
As weird as it may sound, everything seemed to be turning back to...normal, I suppose you could say. About as normal as it could get on the Bebop, which wasn't really that normal at all. Spike and Faye seemed to be able to carry conversations once more, and all was well on the ship.  
  
Spike sat on the yellow couch and stared up at the ceiling fan, his eyes following the blades as they spinned round and round. He felt himself get a little light head so he shut his eyes; in his mind he saw flashes of images from the past and then leading to the present. He noticed that were was a lot more of Faye then the rest, but when he thought of Julia his mind was blank and everything went dark.  
  
His eyes flew open in shock, 'I can't forget about her, I won't let myself just forget about her...' he thought to himself.  
  
'And why not?' the same voice he had been fighting with since he returned on the ship asked.  
  
'Because...because I just can't. I loved her you know...' Spike's voice screamed.  
  
'Ah ha, you loved her. You know there is a difference between loving someone and being in love...' the voice stated.  
  
'Yeah, whatever...' Spike shrugged it off.  
  
'No really, there is. To love someone is like saying I love you to your mom, or your dad, your brother, sister, uncle, aunt a friend just caring about that person. But to truly be in love, well now...you just know you are going to spend the rest of your living and dying days with that person. Did you really think you were going to live with Julia for the rest of your life?' the voice told and asked Spike.  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. Was he really living in a dream world the whole time, thinking him and Julia would end up happy and leave everything behind.  
  
'I see...' the voice said as it slowly faded away. Spike got frustrated and he picked up his glass that he had set on the table and threw it at the wall. Sitting back down he put his head in his hands thought some more about what the voice inside of him had said.  
  
"Did I really think that? I mean with Vicious and everything that was going on at the time, did I really think that me and Julia would live together...I was so...ignorant and blind." Spike spoke aloud.  
  
Faye slowly peaked her head out of her room and heard what Spike had said. Not even thinking if she should or shouldn't comfort Spike, Faye walked over toward to Spike and sat down next to him. "Hey Spike, are you alright?" Faye asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah..." Spike answered annoyingly. He didn't even know why he said it that way; Faye wasn't annoying him at all. He liked knowing that Faye cared about him, but it just came out the wrong way at the wrong time.  
  
Faye knew that tone of annoyingness, "Whatever Spike, y'know I was just trying to help you out. But heaven forbade that I do that because then you might have to actually be nice to me. Goodness gracious no." Faye said as she began to get up from the couch.  
  
'God this was not the time Faye...' Spike's mind said in anger. "Okay whatever Faye..." Spike said trying to calm himself down. Why was he getting so upset all of the sudden, was it just that too much was hitting him at one time.  
  
Faye turned her head around and looked at him with an eyebrow cocked in the air. "God you are so ignorant!" She screamed as she began walking out of the ship.  
  
'All right that's it. That's done it.' Spike's mind thought to himself as he followed Faye out of the ship onto the deck. "Why the fuck do you always think I'm such a lunkhead, stupid fucker, ignorant bastard?" Spike asked Faye.  
  
Faye turned around and began walking toward him, "Want to know why I think that of you? Hahaha, well gee maybe it's because that's the way you ACT!" Faye screamed into his face. Both of them stood there staring at one another with the coldest of stares. And finally Faye spoke again.  
  
"And why do you think of me as such a bitch, shrew, slut and a whore?" She asked him as she poked at his chest at every word she said.  
  
"Because that's the way you act." Spike said not taking his eyes away from her. Faye dropped her head; she didn't really know why she was so shocked. She always knew Spike had thought of her as nothing more than a whore, she didn't understand why they didn't just put her out on the street to get some money. Faye felt tears of pain, suffering, hatred spring around her eyes.  
  
Slowly Faye lifted her head up and looked at Spike square in the eyes. Spike noticed the tears that were about to spill over 'God damnit...' he cursed to himself; he did it again. He caused her to cry again.  
  
Suddenly he felt a swift smack on his right cheek, "Well I'm sorry you think of me that way..." Faye stated. Spike shook his head, "That didn't even hurt" Spike said slowly to Faye, 'but it hurt somewhere inside of me...'  
  
"Well good, maybe that's a sign that you really are dead," Faye said as she looked away from him. Spike grabbed her by the arms and looked her directly into her eyes, like a death stare of some sort.  
  
"If I was dead you wouldn't be able to feel this," he said as he squeezed her arms.  
  
"Ow, Spike you're hurting me." But her cries seemed to be falling on deaf ears. He began to squeeze tighter, and tighter.  
  
"SPIKE!" Faye screamed. Suddenly Spike was out of his trance and he saw what he was doing, he let go of Faye and saw his handprints on her arm. "Faye...Faye I'm sorry I don't know what the hell came over me..." Spike said slowly as he looked down at his hands.  
  
"It's okay...you just scared me there for a minute..." Faye said as she rubbed her arms trying to reduce the pain that still lingered. Spike looked up at Faye and saw true fear in her eyes, as if she had seen a monster unleashed. Ever so slowly Spike walked up closer to Faye and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'What the hell came over me?' he asked himself, waiting for the voice to reply. But it never came, 'so what the hell, when I ask you something you don't answer but when I don't want your 2 cents you come.'  
  
Faye slowly leaned into Spike and grabbed onto his jacket. Spike tightened his hold a little more, but not hard enough that'd it'd scare her.

'I think you're falling in love with her...' the voice stated.

Spike sighed and thought to himself, 'Yeh I think so too...'


	11. Playing For Keeps

Author's Notes: I do not own CB or any of these characters.

Spike and Faye held each other for what seemed like eternity. Faye never wanted to let go of Spike, of this moment. She wished that this moment would last forever, she had forgotten about all of the bad things in her life while Spike held her. Maybe he was her only escape from the world these days...

Faye looked up at Spike and saw that his eyes were shut, it seemed whenever he held her he would always shut his eyes, 'He probably wishes that I was Julia...' her mind thought bitterly. But after she finished the thought, it was as if Spike could read her mind and he tightened his hold on her, she shut her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Breathing in deeply taking in his scent, he smelled of old cologne and fuel she smiled to herself.

Spike opened his eyes and looked down at Faye in his arms, her eyes were shut tightly and she had a small smile plastered on her face. He couldn't help but small himself at the sight that was in front of him. He tilted his head a bit and lifted a hand to her face turning it upright so he could look at her.

Faye felt his hand turn her face upward at him, but she decided to keep her closed and see what Spike was doing. She could feel his eyes taking in all the features on her face, so then she decided it was the right time to open her eyes. When she did she was shocked to his Spike's face closer to hers then it was before. His different colored brown eyes staring into her green ones searching for something, an answer to something.

Spike brought his face closer to Faye's and Faye began to inch hers closer as well. They could both feel each others breath on one another by now. Faye slowly shut her eyes and Spike did as well as they neared each other before...

"Hey! What are you two doing out there?" Jet yelled from the door of the Bebop.

Spike's eyes shot open, as well as Faye's and they let go of each other. Spike then said, "Ah, I see it now..." and started blowing her eye.

"What are you doing?" Faye mumbled.

"Trying to get whatever was in your eye out," Spike said as he gave her a small smirk.

"..Ohhhh, haha thanks Spike that was really bugging me," Faye said as Spike finished getting whatever was in her eye out. She folded her arms above her head and smiled and began walking away.

"What's for dinner Jet?" Faye asked as she neared him.

Jet was confused as hell, they were definitely not trying to get shit out of each others eyes when he first walked out here. "Um...I don't know really, I guess I'll get a start on that now..." Jet said as he walked backwards away from the door.

Faye turned around to face Spike who had already pulled out a cigarette. She smiled at him and said, "I'll see you at dinner cowboy," and she walked inside.

Spike turned his head to the side and watched as Faye walked into the Bebop. "Yeah..." was all he could say. He was surprised at the events that had just unfolded, he is falling for Faye, he was holding Faye, he almost kissed Faye, hell he was pretty sure Faye might be feelings the same or she would've pushed him away and called him a fucking idiot or a lunk head.

Sighing to himself, he finished off his cigarette and put it out. His stomach began to growl, "I hope whatever Jet makes tonight is eatable, because I'm hungry..." he said as he put his hands into his pockets and walked into the Bebop.

Jet was busy in the kitchen cooking dinner when he heard the communicator beep, he placed the spoon he was stirring with down and walked over to it.

"Hello?" he said into the communicator. Suddenly a flash of red bushy hair, much like Spike's but red was in front of the screen. You could tell whoever it was, was trying to focus.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO" the voice yelled with joy, "Jet? Jet is that Jet?" said the voice.

Jet's eyes wet wide, 'Oh jesus...' his mind thought. "Ed?"

"Yes! Yes it is Ed, and Ein too!" you could hear a bark of dog in the background.

"Well...what is it Ed?" Jet asked getting a little annoyed as he smelled the burning of his food.

"Ein and I wanted to know if we could joooooooooin you, Spike and Faye-Faye once again?" Ed said as she did some weird dance with her arms.

"Wait, how did you know that Spike was back?" Jet asked curiously.

"I know everrrrrrrything, so is that a yes?" Ed said as brought her eyes up close to the screen.

"God...sure, whatever. Where are you at so we can come get you?" Jet asked as he began to plan a course to get this child.

"Oh no, don't worry! Ed will come to you guys!" and the screen flashed off. Jet rubbed his temples and began walking back into the kitchen, thank god his food didn't burn...that bad. Stirring the stew he was making for the 3 of them, he thought to himself, 'This is going to be like old times, only a little different...right?' Jet shook his head and yelled, "FOODS DONE!"


	12. Milligram Smile

Author's Notes: I do not own CB. Enjoy

Faye walked into the kitchen and sat down while Jet finished the food. A few minutes later Spike came walking in as well and he sat across from Faye as usual. Jet brought over to them their food and got his own and sat down.

It was silent throughout the whole dinner until Jet spoke up, "Ed's coming back." and he continued eating. Both Spike and Faye's head shot up and looked over at Jet. In sync they both said, "Are you serious?" and they both looked at one another.

"Yes, I'm very serious" Jet said as he ate his dinner.

"Well, when is she coming?" Spike asked Jet.

"I don't know, I offered to go pick her up but she said she'd find us." Jet said.

"Is that dog coming back with her?" Faye asked, remembering when it had chewed her boot up.

"Um...yes I believe so." Jet said as he finished up his dinner, getting up and washing his dishes. "So it'll be like old times..." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Well..." was all that Spike could say.

"Oh and by the way," Jet stuck his head into the door, "Ed knew you were alive all along?" and he disappeared.

Faye looked over at Spike and raised an eyebrow. Spike only shrugged and continued to eat his dinner, Faye did the same. Spike finished first and cleaned his dish only he came back and sat down with Faye, he watched as she ate slowly and delicately.

Faye looked up and saw Spike, "Hey, don't watch me while I eat. Girls hate when guys watch them eat." Faye said annoyingly. Spike only gave her a small smile and got up and left.

"Boys..." Faye said as she shook her head finishing her dinner.

Spike walked over into his room and sat down on his bed. He looked over at the picture of him, Vicious and Julia that was on his desk. He picked it up and stared at it like he did so many other times. He wondered what life would be like if Julia was still alive. But then he asked himself, 'Do I really want her back though?'

'I think you're finally getting over her,' the voice said.

Spike shook his head, 'No, I'm not. Maybe I'm just realizing that she isn't here anymore.' he thought.

'Or you are getting over her like I said. And falling for someone that could probably give you so much more.' the voice said slowly.

Spike sat on his bed for a moment thinking about that, maybe he was actually just giving up on Julia. And trying to start something new with Faye, his heartbeat picked up. He needed to talk to Faye.

Faye walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. She stopped and looked into the mirror and looked at her arms. There were small bruises where Spike had grabbed her, she ran her finger tips over them, wincing a little at the sharp pains.

Her door opened a little, "Faye you in here?" someone whispered and opened the door more. It was Spike, Faye wasn't that surprised. But then she remember she had her arms out that were covered in small bruises, she rushed to put a shirt on over them.

Spike saw the bruises from where he was standing and felt something pull at his heart, "Wait Faye," he said as he walked over towards her and stopped her from putting her shirt on. He slowly ran his hand over the bruises he had made on her arm.

He looked up at her and said, "I'm so sorry Faye, I really don't know what came over me..." he said slowly and sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands. Faye watched Spike change from Mr. Perfect into Mr. Almost Human. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, "Spike, believe me it's okay. What I said wasn't right and I know that, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me intentionally..." she paused for a moment. How the hell does she know he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, suddenly she felt arms encircle her.

"I think I'm letting go of Julia..." Spike a little muffled because his head was in her shoulder. Faye eyes shot open, "What, why?" she asked anxiously.

Spike looked up at Faye and slowly brought his head closer to hers and Faye began bringing hers closer as well. "Because I think I'm falling for you..." and he brought his lips to hers.

Author's Notes: Rashaka - Yes, I know the jose thing now. Someone had already let me know, and I don't know how I passed that up since I did take Spanish lol. As for the scene with Spike and Faye, I don't know why I put that scene in the story. Mostly because I don't find it that out of character for Spike, he is a violent person so I don't find it that out of reach. Maybe to hit a woman it is a little far fetched. But thank you for your opinion and review.

Thank you everyone else who have reviewed, you guys have like made my week: Kitsune-Onna19, itzjustme, birdychick, ni9htdreame12, DailyMassacre and many, many others.


	13. Ain't Love Grand

Author's Notes: HAHA, don't own CB. Blah.  
  
As their lips touched Faye felt little shocks shooting threw her entire body. Spike's hand went behind Faye and brought her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Faye brought her hand up into Spike's messy green hair and ran her hand down the back of his neck. She felt him shiver a little bit under her touch she smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Spike felt Faye's mouth curve up into a smile while they continued to kiss. So Spike slowly brought his mouth down her chin, up to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe. He then did butterfly kisses from her ear down to her neck. Faye felt her whole body go to mush when he did that she fell into his arms. Spike lifted his face from her neck and held her there for a moment.  
  
'She smells so nice,' he thought to himself as he buried his face in her hair and shut his eyes, 'and she feels so nice as well.' He thought as he ran a hand down her arm and felt her shiver a bit. He smiled to himself.  
  
'Is this a taste of happiness?' he thought to himself.  
  
'Yes it is. You could have this feeling forever too,' the voice answered him.  
  
Faye moved her head a bit and saw Spike had shut his eyes and he had a smile on his face. 'He looks so peaceful,' she thought to herself.  
  
She slowly laid her head back down on his shoulder and shut her eyes. 'I wonder if I am dreaming and this has never really happened...' she thought to herself once more.  
  
"Hey Spike..." Faye mumbled.  
  
"Hey what?" Spike said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Pinch me please." Faye said seriously.  
  
"Huh? What why?" Spike asked as he lifted his head off her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes.  
  
"I just want to make sure this is real. And that if I wake up tomorrow morning I won't have this ache in my heart that this was just an illusion." Faye said slowly bowing her head and shutting her eyes.  
  
Spiked looked surprised, but Faye didn't see it because she was afraid to look up. Ever so slowly Spike pinched Faye on her arm. Faye opened one eye, and then the other and looked up to see that Spike was still in front of her.  
  
Spike smiled and brought his hand up to her cheek, "See this is real..." he said as he brought his forehead to hers.  
  
Faye placed her hands on top of Spike's big one that was on her cheek. "Spike..." Faye slowly said his name.  
  
Spike brought his lips down onto hers once more and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly there was a knock on Faye's door, "Hey Faye! Is Spike in there with you? I need to ask him a favor while I'm out."  
  
Faye's eyes went wide; she didn't know what to say. But suddenly Spike spoke up, "Yeah I'm in here Jet, what do you need?" and he got up from his position and began to walk out the door. But he turned at the shocked Faye and gave her a wink and smile and left.  
  
Spike walked out to meet Jet in the hanger. "So what is it that you need?" Spike asked.  
  
"I need you to watch out for Ed because I am going out for a bounty that is headed this way." Jet said as he began to get into his ship.  
  
"Well hey, wait. I'll come with you and Faye can stay and wait for Ed to come back." Spike said as he began walking over towards his ship.  
  
"No, I think Faye needs you right now more than I do. And plus this old dog can take care of an easy bounty. Don't fret, just wait for Ed and watch over Faye for me while I'm gone. Got it?" Jet said as he shut his pod.  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Spike said as he watched his friend give him a thumbs up sign and then fly away. "Old fool," Spike mumbled under his breath and walked back in.  
  
Faye sat on her bed; she had changed fully into her pajamas now. 'I wonder what Jet thought when Spike walked out of my room...' Faye thought to herself.  
  
"Probably a lot of things..." she said out loud.  
  
"A lot of things what?" Spike said as he peeked through Faye's door.  
  
"Oh nothing," Faye slightly blushed, "what did Jet need to ask you?" Faye asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"He is going to catch a bounty, I offered to help him. But he said he had it under control and he wanted me to wait for Ed to come back..." he purposely left out the part where Jet had said Faye needed him more than he did.  
  
Faye slowly nodded her head and then yawned, "I think I am going to hit the hay," Faye said as she began to crawl to the top of her bed.  
  
Spike watched and smiled, "Well then, goodnight." He said and began to shut her door.  
  
"Spike I..." Faye said and then stopped herself, but Spike had heard her so he stopped at the door and his head poked in.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her.  
  
"N-n-nothing." Faye said as she slowly covered her body with the covers and turned on her side facing away from Spike.  
  
Spike walked over to Faye and bent over her and kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight and left. Faye shut her eyes and fell asleep, probably the first time in a long time she had fallen asleep peacefully and happy. 


	14. The Remembrance Ballad

Author's Notes: I do not own CB. This chapter is actually longer then some of the other ones.

Spike walked out of Faye's room and into his own. Shutting his own door he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. His mind was racing with thoughts, and his heart was beating so fast he wouldn't be surprised if it jumped out of his chest. Falling backwards on his bed he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'How are you holding up?' the voice asked.  
  
Spike ignored it for a few minutes, '...fine.' he replied slowly. Why did he always talk to himself, or think to himself whatever.  
  
'You seem a little jumpy if I may say so myself,' the voice said sarcastically.  
  
Again Spike ignored it and continued to stare at the ceiling spacing out.  
  
'Hello? Hey lunkhead!' the voice screamed. Spike jerked his head up and then put a hand over his forehead.  
  
'I'm getting a headache,' Spike thought to himself.  
  
'Yeah, you're telling me...' the voice said. Spike got up from where he was laying and walked over to his dresser and grabbed a bottle of aspirins and took two out of the bottle, he then exited his room and walked into the bathroom.  
  
He turned the faucet and poured some water in his hand, and took the pills then drank the water. Turning the faucet off he looked up into the mirror at himself; he seemed to look different. He inched closer to the mirror until he could notice the difference in the color of his eyes; it obviously wasn't his appearance that was different.  
  
'You feel different,' the voice spoke out of nowhere. Spike ran a hand threw his messy green hair and sighed. The voice was right he did feel different. A lot different, he felt like he was floating on a cloud, he never wanted to get down from that cloud either.  
  
'Do you feel different because of Faye?' the voice asked him. Spike only nodded and leaned against the wall that was behind him.  
  
'Is it a good different or a bad different?' the voice asked, it was like playing 21 questions with him. Spike stood there for a moment with his hands in his pockets.  
  
'A weird different...' he thought to himself. He didn't hear the voice anywhere; he expected that it probably went away again like it always does whenever he needs it to help explain things since he obviously couldn't do it by himself.  
  
'This is sad, me relying on a voice that is inside of my head.' Spike thought again to himself.  
  
'I'm not in your head that's for one thing. Your mind is clouded with too many things that I don't even want to try to mess with. Too many things that have been untouched since you had joined the syndicate, too many things that are unfinished up there since you lost Julia,' the voice said to Spike.  
  
'Then where the hell are you coming from?' Spike asked getting angered by this goddamn voice. But the voice never answered, again.  
  
'Damnit, whatever.' He thought to himself and decided this chat was now over. He wandered from the bathroom into the living area and laid down on the couch. Now he was curious to know where that voice had been coming from since it was not in his head.  
  
Shutting his eyes he tried to let sleep take over him but sleep could not come quick enough to protect him from his thoughts. Slowly his mind began to think of the incidents of Julia dying, why was he thinking about her?  
  
In slow motion it showed her long silky blonde hair falling, falling into the depths of death. It showed her eyes, how they were wide and open full of fear and maybe some sadness was hinted. Then the slow motion stopped and her body fell to the ground and a gunshot went off.  
  
It showed Spike running over towards her and picking her up and placing her in his lap, but then suddenly the long blonde hair changed into short violet hair, and her eyes changed into green emerald ones. "It was all just a dream..." Faye said as her eyes shut and her body fell limp.  
  
Spike's eyes shot open and he sat up. He was drenched in sweat; he placed a hand over his forehead. He still had that god damn headache. The constant pounding in his head was making it worse, and the pain every time a pound was made. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to make the headache go away somehow. No luck.  
  
Faye's eyes shot open she was awoken so suddenly. She felt like something was wrong, her heart was aching and her stomach was churning. She shut her eyes and tried to make the feeling go away, but with no avail she got out of bed to go get some water. 'Maybe that'll help...' she thought to herself as she began to open her door.  
  
When she did she was surprised to see a very uneasy, sweaty, awake Spike sitting up on the couch.  
  
"Spike..." Faye barely whispered. But Spike didn't hear her; he probably didn't even hear her open her door either. Faye went into the bathroom and poured some water into a small paper cup and walked over towards Spike.  
  
"Hey..." Faye said to Spike. Spike looked up quickly and saw that it was Faye and she was holding a small cup out towards him.  
  
"Thanks," was all Spike could say as he took the cup and guzzled it down quickly. He sat the cup down onto the table next to him and wiped some sweat off his forehead with his shirt. Faye got a glance of Spike's stomach; she felt her cheeks get hot so she looked the other way as if she was looking for something.  
  
Spike watched as Faye's cheeks turned pink and how she was so obvious as to trying to look other ways to avoid him, a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Spike asked as he began to get up from the couch.  
  
"I don't know, I like just woke up out of no where and my stomach hurt," she left out the part of her heart aching because he'd probably think she was crazy, "so I thought I'd get some water and I walk out here to find you drenched in sweat and looking like you've seen a ghost of some sort." Faye finished saying as she sat down on the couch and turned the television on.  
  
"Oh I see..." Spike said as he began to walk into his room to change into his pajamas. Usually he'd shut his door but he didn't this time, in fact he changed right in front of his door.  
  
Faye's eyes would occasionally drift to Spike's doorway as he changed from his pants into some shorts and then he lifted his shirt off. Faye's eyes went wide and she quickly focused her attention on the television but her eyes began to drift to the doorway, which was now occupied by Spike's body leaning in the doorframe.  
  
Faye suddenly got shivers, but she wasn't cold at all. Spike walked over towards her and sat down on the couch next to her. Faye got the shivers again, 'What the hell is happening...' she thought to herself.  
  
Spike noticed Faye's shivering, he placed a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Faye got them again, "Spike...what were you dreaming about?" Faye asked as she folded her hands in her lap.


	15. How Long Is The Night?

Author's Notes: I do not own CB, nope. Not at all...  
  
Spike leaned back against the couch and his head fell backwards, placing an arm over his forehead he felt his headache getting worse and worse.  
  
"Too much for one night..." Spike mumbled.  
  
Faye turned her head and looked at him, "Spike...please, tell me what you were dreaming. Why were you sweating so much? You looked so tense and when I woke up I felt like something had happened, something bad." Faye said as she inched closer to him.  
  
"Do you really want to know Faye?" Spike asked as he lifted his arm off his forehead and turned his head side ways facing Faye.  
  
Faye only nodded and bit her bottom lip in anticipation.  
  
Spike didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of this. It was only a dream, a silly little dream. He has had many dreams, dreams that were worse then this one. But this one really made him...uneasy, something about it wasn't right.  
  
Spike slowly sat up and bent over forward so his head was hanging, "It started off as the scene when Julia had gotten killed. It showed her in slow motion, her long silky blonde hair falling and her eyes wide and frightened,"  
  
Faye gasped a little but Spike took no notice and continued on, "and then the scene began to go faster and her body fell to ground and a gunshot went off. I ran over to her an I lifted her into my lap," Spike stopped and turn his head so now he was looking Faye directly into her eyes which were round and wide full of fear of what was to happen next.  
  
"Then her hair began to change, it got shorter and it changed colors. Went from blonde to...violet," Spike reached a hand up and played with strands of Faye's hair, "then her eye color changed from blue to emerald green..." Spike stopped there and dropped his hand from Faye's hair.  
  
"Spike..." Faye whispered and placed her hand on top of his, "please continue..."  
  
"Then you whispered, 'It was all just a dream' and then you..." Spike turned his head away from hers and whispered, "died..." he refused to face her. He felt Faye's hand on top of his tighten its hold Spike only sighed.  
  
He then felt Faye's hand leave his and listened as her door shut. Looking up he saw her nowhere in sight, feeling like crap even before this whole ordeal he felt even worse now. His headache had not gotten any better and now his whole body felt like it was going to fall apart any minute now.  
  
Finally finding the motivation Spike got up and walked into his room retrieving some more aspirin, walking into the bathroom he got some water and took the pills and guzzled the little water.  
  
Heading back to his room he walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture of Julia, Vicious and himself. Feeling anger build up in him he tore the picture in half and threw it onto the ground. Sitting down on his bed he sighed heavily and decided he needed to go to bed, if he could actually fall asleep that is.  
  
Lying down, he rolled onto his side and after a few minutes passed he finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Faye tossed and turned in her sleep, she wasn't even really asleep. She was half conscious and half asleep; her mind would not shut off. It kept replaying the dreadful scene over and over again, and the gunshot kept getting louder and louder.  
  
She thought she was going to go insane before the night was actually over. Sighing, she sat up in her bed and leaned against the bed board. Hitting her head on the back of the board a few times out of frustration it began to actually hurt. Deciding it wasn't the best to sit there and kill her brain cells she got up and out of the bed and walked over to her small window.  
  
She placed one of her small hands on the cold glass and traced it over the stars that were above her. Her eyes drifted along all of the stars and then finally stopping on probably the brightest star out there, it was not the biggest one by far but to her it seemed the brightest.  
  
"That'll be my star," she whispered into the night as her hand went over the glass and stopped over 'her star'. She wished she could just pluck it out of the sky and wear it around her neck, and show off its beauty.  
  
Shaking her head, she got up from the window and walked out of her room. 'It began as such a wonderful night and now it's ending up as a nightmare,' she thought to herself as she wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"That glass of water sounds good right about now," she said aloud to herself as she got a cup from one of the cupboards, turning on the water she got her water and walked back into the living area, stopping there for a moment she decided she needed to get out.  
  
Walking out into the fresh air was a relief to her. The light breeze in her face twirling her hair around and the smell of the water made her senses tingle. Getting off the ship she walked toward the edge of the dock and sat down so she could dangle her feet off the edge of it.  
  
She swirled her feet around in the cold water but it didn't seem to bother her. She was sort of taking in the peaceful moment. Taking a sip of her water she looked up at the sky and skimmed around to find 'her star'.  
  
When she found it she reached her hand up as if she was to grab it, closing her hand around it she brought it down and then reopened it in front of her. Nothing. 


	16. Black Tongue

Author's Notes: Nope, don't own CB.  
  
Faye didn't sleep most of the night; she sat outside for a few more hours though. Just amused by the ripple of water from the gentle swirls she made with her toes. She heard the birds chirping, that's when she knew that it was almost morning and that she should at least get inside of the Bebop.  
  
She walked in and then walked over toward the yellow couch. She sat down and then sooner or later she laid down and she felt her eyes getting heavier. Her mind seemed to be cleared now; she didn't really have a thought in there right then. She felt at peace so she drifted into a slumber.  
  
Spike arose and wiped his eyes clear of the gunk in the corners. He still felt like crap, he didn't have the best sleep ever, he still felt tired and droopy. And his goddamn headache was still nagging at him; I guess it was true when you fall asleep with a headache it doesn't really go away.  
  
Getting up he grabbed his clothes and walked out his door to find a curled up Faye sleeping soundly on the couch.  
  
"Well at least she got some sleep," he mumbled as he walked over to the bathroom to take his shower, maybe that'd make him feel somewhat better. Turning the shower on he disposed of his pajamas and tossed them on the ground, stepping into the hot shower he began to feel better already.  
  
Faye's eyes weakly opened to the sound of water running; she was never a very deep sleeper. The slightest movement could awake her in that moment. Yawning she sat up and stretched, she had gotten maybe 2 to 3 hours of sleep at the most.  
  
She stood up and stretched once more before rubbing her eyes and then walking to the bathroom and knocking on the bathroom door. She knew Spike was in there but she had to pee plus she felt like getting him annoyed since she hadn't in awhile.  
  
"What!" Spike yelled from the shower.  
  
"I have to pee!" Faye said whiningly.  
  
"Can't you wait?" Spike asked annoyingly.  
  
"No, unless you want me to pee right here and then make you clean it up." Faye said as she smiled.  
  
"Why would I clean it up? I'm not that one who pissed there." Spike said angrily, as he tried to enjoy his shower.  
  
"Because I would make you! C'mon can I just go pee?" Faye asked as opened the bathroom door a little and yelled in.  
  
"Yeah come in and go pee and then leave." Spike said as he began to wash his hair.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Faye said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door, turning around she blushed as she saw the outline of Spike in the shower.  
  
Well Faye did her duty and then felt a flicker of wickedness in her turn on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked getting curious why he had not heard the door open again.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then the hot water turned to freezing cold.  
  
"Ah! Oh my fucking god!" Spike yelled as he jumped out of the shower and toppled over his clothes, bumping into Faye and then bringing both of them down onto the ground.  
  
Spike was leaning over Faye as water droplets fell onto her face and her body. Faye looked up at Spike and him staring back at her, well more like glaring at her.  
  
Faye couldn't control it any longer, he looked so goofy all wet and then he had this serious glare on his face, she busted into laughter. Spike's eyes went wide as he watched Faye laugh, laugh at him; it wasn't just a giggle it was a full out laugh.  
  
"What is so goddamn funny?" Spike asked getting angry.  
  
"You..." Faye said it was the only thing she could get out she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Oh really now?" Spike said sounding a little devious. Spike took his wet hair and shook it and all the water sprayed onto Faye. Now her face was drenched but she continued to laugh.  
  
Spike was getting frustrated now, so his hands found their way up to her sides and started to tickle her. Faye's laughter increased now, she shut her eyes and was wiggling and giggling.  
  
"S-s-pike stop it! I can't breath!" Faye yelled but continued to laugh. But Spike stopped and smiled down at her, Faye opened her eyes slowly and looked back up at him.  
  
'There's that smile again...' she thought to herself, and then reached a hand up to his cheek.  
  
"You should smile more often, you look nice." Faye said and continued to look at him.  
  
Spike only grinned, "Pft, we all look a little nicer when we smile." Spike said and got off of Faye. Offering her his hand to help her up, she took it and got up but then blushed.  
  
"What?" Spike said as he wondered what she was blushing about and then he remembered he was naked in front of her.  
  
"Oh jesus..." he smacked himself on the forehead and then mumbled an excuse me and grabbed his clothes and fled into his room.  
  
Faye watched him run into his room, "What a lunkhead..." she said aloud and decided she might as well take her shower. Taking her clothes off she turned the shower on and waited for it to get warm, stepping in she washed her body and then her hair. Then the water began to get cold.  
  
'God damnit he used all of the hot water that idiot...' she thought to herself as she hurried to wash the shampoo out of her hair. Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a medium sized towel and her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
She looked both ways to see if Spike was lurking around, 'Probably in his room...' she thought. "Still embarrassed..." she said aloud and giggled a bit.  
  
"Embarrassed about what?" Spike said leaning close to her ear, making her jump and almost letting go of her towel.  
  
"You dumbass!" Faye said as she playfully hit Spike's arm and walked past him.  
  
Spike whistled as he watched Faye walk away. Faye turned around and gave him a 'You Better Stop It' glare. Spike put up both of his hands in defense and turned away, but continued to look over his shoulders at her.  
  
Suddenly both of them heard the door leading into the Bebop open.  
  
"Heeeeelllllllllllooooooo!" someone screamed and then you could hear a few barks in the background.  
  
Both Faye and Spike looked toward the door and said in union, "Ed..." 


	17. Scatterheart

Author's Notes: No CB own-age here.  
  
'So Ed was back, and all was right in the world.' Faye thought and began to laugh to herself. It was anything but right, her and Spike went back to their original bickering and petty fights that lasted maybe a whole 5 minutes at the most.  
  
She didn't really mind them all that much, it actually gave her a reason to speak well yell at him. But she didn't understand why either of them just couldn't have a reasonable conversation. When it was just them on the Bebop they had talked, flirted, kissed ect.  
  
'Probably all changed because Ed is here now and Jet was due back any day now, and he didn't want to act as though something might've happened.' Faye sighed and shut her eyes, now lying in her bed.  
  
Ed had already set up her computer and was tapping away on the contraption. Ein was seated next to her as she rapidly tapped keys and making unusual humming noises. Spike sat on the yellow couch supposedly watching the television but his mind was elsewhere.  
  
He noticed how his and Faye's relationship changed when Ed had came back they seemed quite distant. Spike's eyes wandered over to Faye's door that was half shut, he noticed that the lights were off.  
  
'She spends a lot of time in there now, her room that is. Only coming out when she needed to eat, or get sunlight or whatever women need.' Spike thought to himself.  
  
'She probably feels indifferent around you now,' the voice popped out of thin air.  
  
'Well it's her fault too you know? I wasn't the only kissing, she made her contribution.' Spike spat back at the voice.  
  
'But you've been acting weird around her, like you two have just met or something,' the voice said back.  
  
Spike was silent for a moment, 'Yeah so what? She has been acting just the same around me.' Spike thought back feeling triumphant.  
  
'So why not be the bigger person, no wait MAN and talk to her?' the voice said getting annoyed with Spike's antics.  
  
Spike sighed in frustration and got up from the couch and walked toward Faye's door, "What are you doing Spike?" Ed asked as she was now lying on her back looking up at him.  
  
"Going to go and talk with Faye," Spike said as he began to open the door wider.  
  
"Ooooooh Faye-faye has been acting weird! So have you," Ed said as she failed her arms wildly and made weird sounds.  
  
"You're the one to talk," and with that he walked into Faye's room and noticed that she was sleeping. Grabbing a chair he brought it over to the side of the bed that Faye had her back to, he reached his hand out to light rub her back but pulled away quickly.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Faye asked groggily.  
  
Spike looked surprise for a moment or two but quickly replaced it with a cool grin, "How'd you know I came in here?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
Faye turned over and looked at Spike, "I'm not a very deep sleeper," she said and smiled.  
  
Spike let out a small laugh, "Yeah, thanks for letting me know for next time," he said sarcastically.  
  
Faye sat up and stretched, she seemed to be sleeping a lot more now it was...odd. "So what do you want Spike? Hungry or something?" Faye asked.  
  
Spike merely shook his head and replied back, "No just came in here to have a little chat with you."  
  
"About what?" Faye asked quickly.  
  
"Whew chill out there, nothing really. Just thought that I'd come in here and talk to you." Spike said as if he was on the stand.  
  
"Oh..." Faye said slowly feeling a little embarrassed that she had jumped to such conclusions. But you couldn't blame her; just with the way things had been going between both of them.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a few minutes, Spike drew out a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Looking up he offered a smoke to Faye and she took one gladly, he pulled out his Zippo and lit their cigarettes.  
  
Faye loosely let her cigarette dangle from her lips as small puffs of smoke came out of her mouth finally she spoke.  
  
"So did you have any more weird dreams?" Faye asked feeling herself get the chills for a moment.  
  
Spike took a drag off his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke, but never answered her question.  
  
Faye began to ask again but Spike cut her off, "Yes..."  
  
Faye's eyes went wide and she dropped her cigarette into her lap burning her thigh, "Oh shit!" Faye screamed as she picked up the cigarette and tossed it onto the metal floor and rubbed the burn.  
  
Spike instantly got up and put out his and kneeled in front of Faye, "Here..." he said and pulled Faye's hand away from the burn.  
  
Slowly he began to blow breathes of air onto the burn, Faye admitted that she felt the pain subside and then it drifted from her mind as he concentrated on Spike and how he was blowing on her.  
  
She giggled quietly but not quiet enough because Spike heard her and he looked up at her, "What is so funny? You always seem to be laughing at me one way or another, I could be naked in front of you or I could be trying to help you and you giggle." Spike said getting irritated.  
  
"Aw," Faye said, "Are you getting upset with me? I thought you liked me laugh." Faye said innocently.  
  
"No, and I never said I liked you laugh," Spike said as he got up from his kneeling spot and back to his chair. Faye felt a little hurt by his words but she wasn't going to let him get away with that.  
  
"Oh really now?" Faye said as she walked over to where Spike sat and stood in front of him.  
  
Spike looked up at her from his sitting position and only smirked and looked the other way. Faye slowly walked around the chair and draped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "What's so wrong with my laugh?"  
  
Spike felt her hot breath on his ear and it tingled, the hotness of her from her breath made his body go wild. Slowly Faye ran her hands down his chest and stopped right above the line of his pants. She lingered there and began to travel down further but immediately pulled up and walked away from him.  
  
She went over to her and door and looked over at the Spike whose breathing seemed to be a little uneven, "Are you alright Spikey dear?" Faye asked.  
  
Spike looked up at her and mumbled, "That was cruel..."  
  
"Tough love," Faye said and giggled as she walked out of the room.  
  
Spike watched her and thought to himself, 'She does have a very nice laugh...' 


	18. Slither

Author's Notes: I do not own any Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Faye walked out of her room and entered the living area where Ed was still mumbling noises while Ein watched her. Shaking her head Faye walked out of the Bebop and then to the dock, she walked over toward the town.  
  
Picking up her stride she tried to make her way through the crowd as they pushed against her going to the other way. 'I need more cigarettes anyways...' she thought to herself as she made her way over toward a little liquor store.  
  
As she got closer she noticed it wasn't exactly very clean looking, but you can't judge a book by its cover. As she walked into the store she thought to herself, 'Sometimes it is better to judge...' She noticed that the place looked like a tornado went threw it but she ignored it and went to the counter and leaned on it waiting for the owner.  
  
After maybe 10 minutes she lifted her elbow off the counter and felt something sticky on it, she was afraid to look so she slowly used her other hand wiped some off. 'It's warm...' she thought to herself and raised her hand up to look at it. "Blood..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Slowly walking around the other side she saw the owner lying on the ground. There were slashes across his chest and a few on his face, she walked over toward him and kneeled. Placing to fingers on the man's neck she waited for a pulse and felt a very frail one.  
  
Then lifted the man's bloody head onto her lap, she couldn't just leave him here. She began to ask what had happened, the man replied slowly, "This man..." he paused and breathed heavily, "He came in here asking about some people..." he stopped.  
  
"Who?" Faye asked wanting to know.  
  
"He wanted to know..." he paused again feeling himself loosing air every time he spoke, "about a group of people..." Faye felt his pulse drifting away.  
  
"No, hold on – who?" Faye asked anxiously.  
  
"Bebop..." the man whispered and his body went limp.  
  
Faye's eyes were wide; she felt fear creep up and down her spine. Slowly she got up and backed away from the body slowly and stumbled over a few magazines and pop cans that were lying on the ground. She ran out of the store covered in blood, she needed to get back to the Bebop, back to Spike.  
  
After Faye had left her room, Spike followed moments later and caught out of the corner of his eye Faye leaving. Shrugging his shoulders he went back to his spot on the couch that was still warm.  
  
"Where did Faye-Faye go?" Ed asked not looking up from her computer.  
  
"How should I know?" Spike said as he turned the television on.  
  
"I don't know, you were in there with her..." Ed said as she finally looked up with her goggles on, "with the door shut." Ed finished and began to laugh.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the constant laughter to the side of him. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to find Jet walking in.  
  
"Yo," was all Spike said and turned his attention back to the television.  
  
"Hey," Jet said as he walked over to him and sat down on the couch as well. Looking over to his left he saw Ed sitting there tapping away, "Hello Ed," and then Ein barked, "Ein."  
  
"Hellllllooooo Jet!" Ed yelled as she began to type faster.  
  
"How'd the bounty go?" Spike asked as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Not so good," Jet said as he placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"See you did need my help," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I got it the bounty..." Jet said as he began to watch the television.  
  
"Well then what didn't go right?" Spike asked as he became curious.  
  
"I found some things out when I was looking for that fool, I guess he use to work for the Syndicate." Jet said as he looked at Spike, Spike didn't look back.  
  
"Yeah so?" Spike asked.  
  
"Someone's back in town," Jet said as he began to get up from the couch. Spike's eye narrowed and he looked up at Jet.  
  
"Who?" Spike asked as he also began to get up from the couch, 'Vicious...' Spike's mind whispered.  
  
"Not, Vicious but someone who is almost just as bad as him, maybe worse..." Jet said as he left the room and went to his bonsai trees.  
  
Spike wanted to follow him but suddenly he heard more footsteps and his whipped out his gun and pointed it toward the entrance and found a bloody Faye standing there looking tired and shocked.  
  
"Faye..." Spike whispered and Faye went running toward him. 


	19. Beat Your Heart Out

Author's Notes: Do not own CB.  
  
When Faye saw Spike pointing the gun at her, she didn't know what to think. Had something happened while she was gone, had she done something terrible?  
  
'Only one way to find out...' Faye thought to herself as she began to run towards him and saw that he a waited for her with his arms open.  
  
When she hit his chest, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "What happened?" Spike whispered as he felt his heart beating rapidly.  
  
Faye laid her head on his chest, "I left the ship, and I went to go get some smokes..." Faye said and looked up at him, "after 10 minutes passed I noticed that the store looked like a tornado had went through it but it wasn't a nice looking store anyways so I didn't think much of it at first." Faye paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
"I was leaning on the counter and I stood up straight, I felt something on my elbow and I touched it with my other hand and brought it up to my face and it was blood." Faye slowly began to regain her composure, "So then I went around to the other side of the counter and found the clerk almost dead, I went to him and he was still alive but barely. I asked him who had done this to him and he said a man came in there and asked him about some people, and I asked him who and he said...Bebop...and died." Faye said the word Bebop slowly and then rushed the rest of the sentence.  
  
Spike stood there a moment with his arms wrapped around her, suddenly he let go of her and began walking out of the Bebop.  
  
"Spike!" Faye yelled out, "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to go and try to find out who this creep is, Ed do me a favor and look for the remaining members of the Syndicate, and see if any of them are on this planet." Spike said as he began walking out.  
  
"Yes sir!" Ed yelped and did a salute and began clicking away.  
  
"Wait, Spike I'll come with you," Faye said as she began to walk toward him.  
  
"No! Faye, you stay here and get yourself cleaned up..." Spike said turning around and facing her, "you look like a mess..." he said and then grinned at her leaving the ship.  
  
Faye stood there for a moment with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping, "I can not believe him..." Faye said angrily and walked over into the bathroom to wash up.  
  
Ed tapped wildly on the tomato, while Ein let his spot at her side and jumped onto the empty yellow couch.  
  
Jet walked out into the living area and sat on the couch next to Ein, "What are you looking for Ed?" Jet asked as he brought his face closer to the screen.  
  
"Bad guys!" Ed said never diverting her attention away from the computer.  
  
"Hm..." Jet said as he saw the word Syndicate flash in front of the screen, "I see..." he said.  
  
Faye opened the bathroom door and walked into her room not paying any mind to Jet and Ed.  
  
Shutting her door Faye walked over to her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. Dropping the towel she changed into her out fit, picking up her towel she grabbed her clothes as well and went to the washer and dryer.  
  
Jet watched as Faye silently walked around, getting up he decided he'd ask her what happened. Following her into the washing room he asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Faye jumped a little at the loudness of his voice and turned around, "Yeah, I'm alright you know. Same ol' same ol'," Faye said trying to sound as happy as she could, but failed miserably.  
  
"Yeah right, so what happened while you were out?" Jet asked curiously.  
  
"Some guy at a liquor store had gotten killed, he had slash marks upon his chest," Faye said sounding a little frightened mentioning the incident once again.  
  
"Yeah, while I was out on that bounty I guess this guy worked for someone in the Syndicate who is supposedly worse then Vicious..." Jet said slowly.  
  
Faye began to shake, not because she was afraid but because she was pissed off, "Why can't people just fucking let go of the past?" Faye yelled as she walked out of the room and into her room again slamming the door shut.  
  
Her mind was clouded with so many thoughts; she thought that maybe her life was going to actually be almost normal. What a joke... She actually thought that her and Spike were actually going to have something, god she's so stupid. She was thinking too deep into things...  
  
Spike walked down the crowded street, his eyes darting left to right, right to left. He began to walk a little faster, trying to pass the crowds. Sooner or later the crowd began to disappear, and he could actually see in front of himself.  
  
As he walked further away from the crowd he knew why it had disappeared this side of town seemed like a dump, hookers on every corner walking around in their skimpy, brightly colored outfits.  
  
His mind automatically thought of Faye, but regretted it. He didn't really think of her like that, it was just the way she dressed. He wasn't saying he didn't like it or anything, I mean he really liked it but sometimes he didn't want her walking around alone.  
  
I guess you could say he was afraid for her. He shouldn't be though, Faye was a tough girl and she knew how to handle herself, sometimes... His mind drifted to the times where she had gotten caught, Vincent for example.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely bumped into someone and continued to walk without an apology or anything. The person stood there for a moment and watched as the mop head walked on, and then grinned evilly.  
  
"In time..." the person whispered into the night and walked on with a sword clinking at every step.  
  
Spike's eyes went wide as he turned his head around and barely caught the sight of blondish hair, 'Julia...' his mind screamed. He began to run after that person but by the time he had reached where he had seen them they were nowhere in sight.  
  
He caught his breath and decided that this cat and mouse game would get him nowhere, so he headed back to the Bebop.  
  
'Maybe Ed found something...' Spike thought to himself.  
  
'Why'd you think that was Julia?' the voice piped up.  
  
'I don't know...' Spike said trying to ignore the voice and walk through the crowd of hookers on the corner.  
  
'The blonde hair give it away?' the voice asked curiously.  
  
'I don't feel like talking about it right now,' Spike said coolly as he began to reach the crowd of people.  
  
'But you aren't talking about it, you are merely thinking about it,' the voice replied.  
  
'Either or I don't feel like discussing or thinking about that right now, I'd like to just get back to the ship and see if...' Spike said but stopped as he eyes went wide as he saw the flicker of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye.  
  
'It was the blonde hair,' the voice said.  
  
Spike turned his head and saw that no one near his had blonde hair, 'What the fuck was that? A trick?' Spike asked as he became angry and walked toward the dock.  
  
'Not a trick, I cannot perform such trickery. You were probably delusional, you just wished that it was her,' the voice said sensing Spike getting upset on the subject but still pushing full force.  
  
'Psh yeah right, Julia is the last thing on my mind right now,' Spike said as he neared the ship.  
  
'Really now? Then why did you freak out when you saw blonde hair, you didn't even see the face of the person. All you saw was simply blonde hair, and believe me she was not the only person with blonde hair in this world...' the voice said taunting him now.  
  
Spike had by now reached the ship and walked in, he ignored the voice the rest of the way in. As he stepped in he noticed that the voice left him alone. Shaking his head he walked over toward Ed and asked, "Did you find anything yet Ed?"  
  
Ed looked up, "No, nothing yet..." and made a sad face then turned her attention back to the tomato.  
  
"Alright, keep looking Ed," Spike said trying to motivate the little girl but noticed that she wasn't even paying attention to him anymore.  
  
"Hey there," Jet said as he walked over toward Spike.  
  
"Yo," was all that Spike said, that's his greeting as always.  
  
"How'd the hunt go?" Jet asked sitting down.  
  
"Bad," was all Spike said as he sat down next to Jet and looked over at Faye's door.  
  
"Yeah she's in there, been in there since you left," Jet said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.  
  
Spike only nodded and got up from his sitting position and walked over to her door and knocked lightly, waiting for a response but he never got one. Slowly he opened her door a little and noticed that she was sitting on her bed reading what seemed like a diary or a book.  
  
"Hey..." Spike said.  
  
Faye looked up, not even noticing that he had knocked, "Oh hey there," Faye said placing the book into her desk drawer.  
  
"What were you reading?" Spike asked curiously as he shut her door and then leaned against it.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some old stuff..." Faye said slowly and looked down.  
  
"I see..." Spike said and nodded.  
  
There was a small silence between them, both eager to talk to one another but neither brave enough to speak first, but finally Spike spoke up.  
  
"Yeah that walking around was a waste of time," he said while running a hand through his hair and smiling.  
  
Faye only smiled and got up walking toward him, he pushed himself off the back of the door and met her half way. Both of them were arm length away from one another, Faye tilted her head and smiled at him and he shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Where is your yellow suit?" Spike asked curiously looking over her new clothes, I'm sure they aren't new but he wasn't used to her wearing such non-skimpy clothing.  
  
"Washer," Faye replied blushing a little, she couldn't believe he'd notice such a thing. But hell she couldn't blame him; if she were him she would've noticed as well.  
  
Spike grinned and took the extra step wrapping his arms around Faye's body and brought his lips down onto hers, Faye accepted it gladly as she grabbed onto his blue coat. 


	20. Coral Fang

Author's Notes: I do not own CB characters – Sylvia Manson is my character however, I made her up.  
  
A figure stood in an alley not so far away from the Bebop, camouflaged by the shadows. A small smile played upon its lips as it brought a cigarette up to its lips. Red, red was the color of the lips. The cigarette fell and the person walked away from it, lipstick marks were left on the burning cancer stick as the person made it's away from the dock.  
  
Ed was stilled seated in front of her tomato as she clicked away at things and tapped away at the keyboard.  
  
"YES!" Ed screamed making Ein jump awake from his slumber.  
  
"You find something Ed?" Jet said from the kitchen.  
  
"YES!" Ed said as she continued to tap on the keyboard.  
  
"Spike! Ed found something," Jet said as he made his way from the kitchen still wearing his apron.  
  
In less than a minute Spike appeared from Faye's room looking sleepy, (AN: I don't know exactly what they were doing, use your imagination or something.) and then Faye followed moments later. All 3 huddled around Ed as she continued to type.  
  
"Here we go!" Ed said as she pressed one last button with her index finger.  
  
A picture flashed in front of the screen, 'Blonde hair...' Spike thought to himself as the picture showed a middle aged women with blonde hair.  
  
"Julia..." Spike barely whispered but Faye heard it, and tried to ignore it the best she could.  
  
"No silly! This isn't Julia!" Ed said, she must've heard as well.  
  
"You're right..." Spike said feeling the hope fleet from him.  
  
This girl had a rounder face, her hair was indeed blonde a little past her shoulders and her eyes were brown, a deep brown maybe almost black.  
  
"What's her name Ed?" Faye asked finally speaking up, Spike looked at her forgetting that she was next to him.  
  
"Sylvia Manson," Ed said slowly as she continued to look up more information on her.  
  
"What the hell does she want with us?" Faye asked getting angry.  
  
"Ed does not know yet," she said as she stopped typing for a moment, "Ed's hungry." Ed said and looked up at Jet.  
  
"I'm fixing dinner right now Ed, take a break if you must you've been at this all day." Jet said.  
  
"Wooooooooo!" Ed jumped up and put her arms out like an airplane and flew out the Bebop with Ein trailing behind her.  
  
"At least we know what she looks like now," Faye said slowly and walked away from Spike who was now the only one staring at the picture.  
  
Spike stared at the picture for a few more moments and headed back toward Faye's room, he needed to collect his blue jacket. He was going to find this person if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
When he reached the door he noticed his jacket was on the floor in front of the door. He grinned and sighed as he picked up his jacket and tried to open the door but noticed that it wasn't budging.  
  
'What's up with her?' he thought to himself.  
  
'Hm I can only wonder...' Spike was getting quite fed up with this voice; he didn't even know where it was coming from.  
  
'Well let me in on it because I don't know what I did this time,' Spike thought to himself as he walked away from Faye's door and out onto the Bebop deck.  
  
Suddenly then he remembered mumbling Julia's name when they had first saw the picture, yes it was foolish of him to jump to such things like that but...  
  
'She can't actually be mad about that, can she?' Spike asked himself.  
  
'Obviously she can, and she will.' The voice said as it laughed a little.  
  
'Real funny... Hey, where are you coming from anyways? You never answered the question I asked awhile back.' Spike asked the voice as he paced back and forth.  
  
'You haven't figured it out on your own yet?' The voice asked.  
  
'No so why don't you tell-...' he was cut off when Jet yelled that dinner was ready and he began toward the entrance of the Bebop and then felt eyes on him.  
  
He tried not to make it obvious that he was looking for that someone, so he slowly turned his head and looked toward the dock and scanned over the few people that were standing there chatting with other people or fishing and what not.  
  
His eyes landed on a blonde girl who was a safe distance away, he saw her head change directions and begin to walk away.  
  
Spike began to run toward the girl, he jumped off the Bebop and then ran up the deck. He had never ran so fast in his life, he wanted to catch this girl and see what the fuck she wanted with him. By the time he reached where she was at, she was far-gone. He continued to walk though, in the same direction as the girl had gone.  
  
And by chance he caught her out of the corner of his eye, she was running down an alley way how quaint. He started off after her, he watched as she would turn her head back and look at him as if she was teasing him and that made him go even faster.  
  
Sylvia ran as fast as her legs could take her she would not be caught by such a louse. She felt like her legs were going to lift off the ground at any minute she was running so fast, but obviously not fast enough because Spike was indeed gaining on her.  
  
She decided this was not the best way to get away; suddenly she stopped and faced him. She slowly caught her breath and stared at him. Spike stopped a few feet away from her, his breath was ragged and uneven but he stared back at her as well.  
  
Suddenly Sylvia unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him, then she started toward him screaming as she raised her sword over her head and began slashing at him.  
  
Good thing Spike was quick on his feet; he ducked as the sword swiped across his head shaving a few pieces of strand hair. Spike growled as he tripped her under her feet and she fell on her back but she quickly got back up and pointed the sword at him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Spike asked her as he got into his stance.  
  
"Who says it's you I'm after Mr. Spiegel?" Sylvia said taunting him.  
  
Spike's eyes went wide and he breathed out, "Faye..." and for that split second Sylvia jumped at him and cut him across the chest and ran past him.  
  
Spike laid there for a minute, 'What could they want with Faye?' he thought to himself.  
  
'Get back to the Bebop...' the voice said urgently.  
  
Spike got up, but then fell back down he could barely walk with this gash across his chest but he had. Slowly he got back up again and began to walk back toward the Bebop, and then he started to walk faster, and then soon he began to jog but that didn't last very long.  
  
He was almost there; he could see it from where he was standing. He began to walk faster again, his breath began to get uneven as well but he continued on.  
  
He reached the dock and fell to his knees; he was now covered in blood. It went down his jacket and dripped onto his pants. He panted, he felt hot and dizzy he looked toward the Bebop and saw Faye running toward him.  
  
Faye was running as fast, she had saw Spike from her window and she went running. She watched as Spike's hand reached out as if he was trying to grab onto her.  
  
Finally she was beside him, she helped him up onto his legs but he was far too heavy for her so she yelled for Jet. No response, she got up to go get Jet but Spike's hand latched onto her wrist, 'He doesn't want me to leave him...' Faye thought to herself and yelled for Jet again.  
  
This time he peeked his head out of a window and she heard him say, "Jesus fucking Christ..." Faye looked down at Spike and pulled his head onto her lap and cupped his cheek with her hand.  
  
"Who did this to you Spike?" Faye asked.  
  
"Hah, Sylvia... She is just like Vicious but if she was worse then him she would've killed me instead of just running past me when I fell..." Spike said as he tried to catch his breathing.  
  
Jet was there by now, he slowly helped Spike up with ease while Faye ran in front of them so she could go get the bandages and wraps for Spike's wound.  
  
She ran inside and grabbed the First Aid kit and waited as Jet laid Spike down onto the yellow couch, Faye sat on the table as she started to undo Spike's jacket, and then she began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Jet! Could you get me a warm wash cloth please?" Faye yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Jet said and turned the water on and then got the cloth.  
  
Faye looked over the wound, it was pretty deep, "Spike, I think you're going to need stitches..." Faye said slowly.  
  
Spike hated stitches, he really did. It's not that he couldn't take the pain but it took so long and he'd get so bored just sitting there but this should be interesting with the way him and Faye were now...  
  
'What are Faye and I exactly?' Spike questioned himself.  
  
'Good friends, sex partners...' the voice said.  
  
'What the fuck? We haven't exactly done that yet you creep.' Spike said but smiled thinking about the thought.  
  
'Lovers,' the voice stated.  
  
Spike laid there for a moment, not noticing that Faye was now on top of him to stitch him up, 'Yeah...I guess you could call us that, I suppose...'  
  
Suddenly he felt a poke and jumped, he was brought back to reality and looked up at Faye who was looking at him, "Yeah, hello I'm here to stitch you up." Faye said sarcastically and smiled.  
  
Spike only smiled and shut his eyes; he then felt a warm wash cloth fall on top of his forehead.  
  
'That feels nice,' he thought to himself and then felt another poke, 'that doesn't...' he thought again and felt a twinge of pain. Sooner or later he got use to the poking of the needle and then the sliding of the thread going through his skin.  
  
Faye took the luke warm wash cloth and began to wipe off the wound; she looked up at Spike and noticed that his eyes were shut.  
  
'I wonder if the lunk head fell asleep?' Faye thought to herself and brought her face closer to his. Spike opened his eyes and looked into Faye's emerald green ones.  
  
'Nope, he's awake alright,' Faye answered her own question.  
  
Spike just smiled, "Done already?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're officially all stitched up and ready to roll," Faye said as she began to get off Spike.  
  
Spike felt warmth leave his body, "Where are you going?" Spike asked her curiously.  
  
"To go get my yellow suit and then change," Faye said as she turned her head around and looked at him.  
  
Spike shook his head and watched as she walked into the washing room, he heard some ruffling sounds and then Faye emerged from the room in her old outfit.  
  
"You know, I really missed that attire." Spike said as he looked over Faye. Faye rolled her eyes and went into her room.  
  
"What are you leaving me out here alone?" Spike asked, more like whined.  
  
"No, Ed should be back anytime." And Faye shut her door.  
  
Spike sat there with a blank stare, 'That's cruel...' he thought to himself.  
  
'Life's cruel,' the voice stated, Spike couldn't take much more of this voice he was going insane.  
  
'God, shut up and leave me the hell alone god damnit.' Spike thought to himself and rolled to the side only to be hit with pain.  
  
"Oh shit!" Spike yelled in pain, and he heard Faye's door open.  
  
"Are you okay out there?" Faye asked as she peeked out her door.  
  
"Oh yeah, just peachy," Spike said as he slowly got up.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you are not going to walk around to only get your stitches ripped out and then I have to re-do them all over again." Faye said walking out of her room and then walking toward Spike.  
  
"Whatever," Spike said and waved his hand in the air, Faye shook her head.  
  
"Big baby," and began to head back to her room, Spike turned his head and cocked one eyebrow as he watched Faye wait at the door.  
  
"So are you coming or what?" Faye asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Who ever said I wanted to come in there with you?" Spike said as he stuck his chin into the air.  
  
"Alright suit yourself," Faye said as she began to shut her door.  
  
"No wait, I'm coming," Spike said as he hobbled his way over toward Faye's room. Faye sighed and shut the door, 'What a lunk head, I can't believe I'm letting him stay in here...' Faye thought to herself but smiled. 


	21. Only In Dreams

Author's Notes: Alright, I'm not owning CB characters in this chapter. And guys, I'm going away this week so and I will not have access to a computer until next Saturday! :( Sorry guys3

Faye laid silently next to Spike who was lying on his back with his eyes shut; sleeping. She stared at him, 'He always looks so peaceful like this...' she thought to herself, 'but we all do. Because when we are dreaming we don't have to deal with the horrid things in life...death, unhappiness, loneliness, suffering. We dream what we want I suppose, what usually makes us happy but sometimes our minds are cluttered and bad things escape into our dreams making them sour. The things we are afraid of the most...'

Faye sighed, she drifted her eyes down to Spike's stitches, slowly her hand went over to his chest and she laid her hand on them. Spike shifted a little, made a few unpleasant noises and then suddenly placed his hand on top of hers. Slowly Faye shut her eyes, she as well needed her sleep.

Spike laid there on the bed, opening his eyes he looked over to his right and found that Faye was not next to him. Slowly he got up from her bed and stretched, he walked out of her room and saw that Ed was not in her usual spot by her tomato... which was also gone.

Spike raised his eyebrows and shrugged, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. He could've sworn Jet filled it when he had gotten back from the last bounty...

"Something's not right..." Spike said aloud.

He walked over to Jet's bonsai tree room and found that all of the trees were dead, he began to get worried. First Ed and her computer are gone, now Jet's gone and his precious trees are dead...

Spike's eyes went wide, he darted from Jet's tree room and went to Faye's room once again. He walked in and looked for something, a note saying they had left anything. He looked through Faye's drawers and found none of her clothes in there, he looked over toward her desk and opened it to find a little notebook in there.

He pulled it out and then slowly opened it, Spike frantically flipped through the book and found nothing but blank pages upon blank pages. In frustration Spike took the book and threw it against a wall.

'They left,' Spike thought to himself. Maybe his mind or whatever would comfort him, tell him he was wrong they were out to go get the groceries that they desperately needed. But nothing was said.

Spike laid on Faye's bed and then realized he had never checked his own bedroom, getting up he ran toward his room. He felt an eeriness as he walked up to it, he paused to turn the door knob but when he did his room was pitch black.

Slowly he reached his hand out to turn the lights on, 'Maybe I shouldn't do this...just go back to bed this is all a bad dream,' he thought to himself but instead flicked the switch. When he the room lit up and the most horrifying image was on his bed, Jet, Ed, Ein and Faye...all of them...dead.

Spike's eyes went wide and he shut the light off, thinking maybe they'll disappear. He flipped it back on and they were still there, there was no blood, but he knew they were dead. The smell of death lingered in the air, slowly he walked over toward Jet and noticed that there were bruises on his neck and he went to Ed and saw the same thing with her and Ein looked like he had gotten stepped on.

He hesitated to go over to Faye, but as he neared her he noticed that her neck did not have any marks on them. He got closer and closer to her, there were no signs of a beating or any bruises. Spike felt the hairs on his back go up, and suddenly Faye sat up, "WAKE UP SPIKE!"

Spike sat straight up and breathed heavily, sweat was pouring from his forehead.

'Was that all a dream?' Spike asked himself and then slowly looked over to his right, Faye laid there sleeping soundly.

'Yes, it was. Just a dream, just a silly dream...' Spike said once more to himself, he looked down at his stitches.

'What the hell is with these dreams?' Spike asked himself as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

'Maybe that's what you're afraid of,' the voice said.

Spike sighed and mumbled something, 'What was that?' the voice asked.

'I said, so I'm afraid of Faye scaring me?' Spike said seriously.

'No you bafoon, you're obviously afraid of loosing Faye,' the voice said sounding irritated.

Spike looked over at Faye once again who was still sound asleep, he was surprised she hasn't woken up yet, 'Yeah... I guess you're right...' Spike thought to himself as he continued to stare at Faye.

'Believe me, I know I'm right,' the voice said sounding conceited.

'Yeah, you don't sound full of yourself right now,' Spike said sarcastically.

'I'm apart of you buddy, so technically you're speaking of yourself,' the voice said back.

Spike merely rolled his eyes, 'These things are a bitch...' He complained about his stitches and laid back down onto the bed. Faye moved closer to him and placed her had on top of his stitches once more. Spike laid there more a moment and slowly placed his hand back on top of hers.

Faye sighed in her sleep and a small smile was plastered on her face. Spike smiled as well, shutting his eyes he thought, 'I don't want to lose her...' and he fell into a deep slumber that didn't contain of nightmares.


	22. This Mess We're In

Author's Notes: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

The next morning was anything but normal, well for Jet that was. He sat in their living area watching the television while Ed sat in her usual spot typing away, and Ein sleeping next to her.  
  
Faye's bedroom door opened and Spike walked out of it, more like hobbled and went to the bathroom. Jet sat there baffled for a moment or two and then noticed Faye exiting her room as well and headed for the bathroom, Ed took no notice to any of the events that were going on.  
  
Faye stopped and then noticed the door was shut, slowly she turned back around and headed for her room once again.  
  
Jet couldn't believe what was happening, 'Usually there was bickering and fighting about the bathroom but Faye just gave up and left, just like that. And Spike coming out of Faye's room! What the hell is going on in here?' Jet thought to himself.  
  
His mind was swirling in thoughts, thoughts about what the hell went on last night that he missed out on. He was getting too old for this; he tried shrugging it off and concentrate on the television in front of him.  
  
But then the bathroom door re-opened and Spike hobbled out and went back to Faye's room; he heard some soft mumbling and then Faye exiting her room and going into the bathroom. Jet sat there scratching his head, feeling this would be probably the best time to talk to Spike without Faye by his side so he got up and headed for Faye's room.  
  
Jet reached the door and slowly opened it, "Spike? You in there?" Jet whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here." Spike said as he reached over to the desk to get his cigarettes.  
  
"Oh okay, well do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on then?" Jet said raising his voice a little.  
  
"Shhh no need to raise your voice there buddy," Spike said as he pulled out his Zippo and lit his cigarette.  
  
"Well goddamn I have no idea what the hell is going on in this ship anymore! And it's my goddamn ship and I can raise my voice if I want to!" Jet said but even though he said he could raise his voice, he kept it under a whisper.  
  
"Nothing is going on." Spike said nonchalantly as he took a drag from his cigarette.  
  
"Bullshit nothing is going on. What the hell are you doing in Faye's room?" Jet asked getting irritated with Spike's sarcastic answers.  
  
"Faye invited me in here last night because well, to tell you the truth I don't really know why." Spike said truthfully and exhaled a long line of smoke.  
  
Jet stood there in the doorway for a moment baffled once again, he couldn't believe this 'thing' was going on in his ship.  
  
Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a stern cough behind him, turning around it was none other than Faye. Slowly he moved from the doorway and let her in, but as she walked in she didn't take her eyes off of Jet.  
  
"So what's the chit-chatting about?" Faye asked as she crossed her arms and looked at Jet curiously.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe that I'd like to know for once what the hell is going on in my ship!" Jet yelled and stomped away from the room and headed for his bonsai trees. It was something to keep his mind off of whatever was going on in his ship.  
  
Faye watched as Jet stomped off and sighed, "Well you need not to yell, big baby..." Faye mumbled the last 2 words.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Jet said as he reached his room.  
  
"Sonar ears..." Spike said as he made a beeping noise like a radar.  
  
Faye giggled and then slowly walked over toward her bed, "I do feel rather bad for Jet, him having no clue what is going on. I mean I'm sure he does, but he is just frustrated." Faye said as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Spike said slowly as he reached for the ashtray and put out his cigarette and then rubbed Faye's back slowly, sort of comforting her.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the Bebop's door, Ed was the only one who was now out in the living area so she ran toward the door and opened it only to find a little brown box on the outside.  
  
"Oooooh! Present!" Ed yelled and then ran toward Jet's bonsai tree room.  
  
"Jet! There was a present at the door!" Ed said as she reached the room, making Jet jump and cut off a branch of a tree.  
  
"Jesus Ed, can't you be a little more quieter!" Jet yelled but then looked at Ed who stood there with the package smiling, "Thanks" Jet said and patted Ed on the head who ran away with hands out like an airplane.  
  
"What the hell? Why do we have a package?" Jet asked himself out loud and looked at the box, which said F.V. on it.  
  
"F.V.?" Jet asked out loud once again and then it clicked, "Faye Valentine..."  
  
Jet contemplated whether or not he should give the package to Faye, I mean why should he, and he had no idea what was going on in his ship so why should he be a mail man?  
  
But then he thought to himself, 'What the hell, I have no use for this package...' and slowly got up and headed toward her room.  
  
As he neared it he noticed that the box was quite heavy and there was some sort of buzzing noise coming from it, he stopped suddenly.  
  
"What the hell is this thing? Spike, get your ass out here!" Jet yelled.  
  
Spike emerged from Faye's room and went to Jet, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"This came for Faye, any idea what is it?" Jet asked Spike, maybe he'd know something.  
  
Spike slowly took the package from Jet and shook it a bit, he heard a buzzing sound and then suddenly something clicked. Spike's eyes went wide and he darted out the Bebop and when he reached the dock he tossed the package over the railing into the ocean.  
  
Jet ran out after him, who was being followed by Faye now, "What the fuck are you doing Spike!" Jet yelled.  
  
"Saving our goddamn lives!" Spike said and then got down onto the Bebop's deck; Jet and Faye did the same. Ed wandered out at that time and noticed everyone down; she wondered what was going on but mimicked what everyone else did.  
  
The package hit the water and then there was an explosion. It shook the Bebop sending Ed rolling over to the edge of the Bebop almost falling over but Jet caught her hand and pulled her over to his side.  
  
The Bebop settled and Jet began to stand up, helping Ed, "Someone's after Faye..." Jet said out loud a little worried.  
  
Faye's eyes filled with wonder and fear, "What why? What did I do now?" Faye asked sarcastically but obviously afraid.

Spike looked over at Faye and then remembered what Sylvia had said about how she wasn't exactly after him, "Sylvia..." Spike mumbled and ran into the Bebop to get ready.  
  
Today wasn't going to be a good day. 


	23. Nothing Is Wrong

Author's Notes: I do not own CB - nope nope nope.

Spike ran into his room, and began to get dressed but Faye was hot on his heels.  
  
"You're not going out." She said as she leaned against his doorframe.  
  
"Oh really? And are you going to stop me?" Spike said as started buttoning his yellow shirt.  
  
"Yes, I am. You are freshly stitched up and like I said I do not need you coming back all ripped up because you felt the need to have a gun fight or something." Faye said as she walked up to him.  
  
Spike looked down at her, "So what exactly are YOU going to do? Are YOU going to go and look for this girl?" Spike said looking her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Faye said as she poked Spike's nose and walked out to get changed.  
  
Spike stood there dumbfounded for a moment and then sat down on his beds edge. He sighed, 'I can't actually let her go. What if this girl gets her while she's out alone.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Why not? She's a strong woman, she can surely take care of herself.' The voice said.  
  
'Oh, I know she is believe me...' Spike said running a hand through his hair.  
  
'You're just worried,' the voice stated.  
  
Spike didn't answer, he only sat there staring at the ground and then his thoughts were interrupted when Faye poked her head into his room.  
  
"Alright I'm leaving, I have the communicator incase anything happens." Faye said as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Be careful..." Spike barely whispered.  
  
"What? I didn't hear what you said?" Faye said putting a hand to her ear.  
  
"I said be careful, this girl is not an easy catch," Spike said as he raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Oh don't be a lunkhead, I know." Faye said and waved as she walked away.  
  
Spike sat there for a moment and then when he heard the Bebop door open and close, he continued to get dressed and he pulled his blue coat over him and headed for the Bebop's exiting door only to find Faye standing there.  
  
"And what exactly do you think you're doing?" Faye said tapping her foot.  
  
Spike stood there for a moment and then responded, "Oh nothing, haha going out to get some fresh air you know."  
  
"Yeah, I bet. Don't you dare follow me either, I can take care of myself." Faye said as she reopened the Bebop's door and began to walk out but she turned her head and looked at Spike once more before running off.  
  
Spike sighed and rubbed his temples, he felt a headache coming on. He really hated headaches, there were so annoying.  
  
Shaking his head he went to search for where Jet had walked off to, first he checked his beloved bonsai tree room but he wasn't there. Then he checked the kitchen to see if he was there, nope it was empty.  
  
'This is weird, this feels like déjà vu...' he thought to himself.  
  
And then it clicked in his head this was like his dream. Slowly he headed out to the hangar of the ship, hoping to find some sort of life in there.  
  
As he entered the hangar he looked around, and then slowly spoke, "Jet?"  
  
First there was no response. He tried once more, this time a little louder.  
  
"Yeah?" Jet answered from the other side of the hangar.  
  
'Whew...' Spike thought to himself.  
  
"Faye went out to go look for that girl." Spike said as he started walking toward him.  
  
"You let her go alone?" Jet asked quite surprised.  
  
"Well she's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle this." Spike said as he picked up a wrench and tossed it in the air, catching it every time.  
  
"Oh believe me, I know she's a big girl and all but since this person is actually after her I thought you would've at least tried to follow her." Jet said as he looked up at Spike.  
  
"Yeah, I did try. But she was there waiting for me at the Bebop's exiting door." Spike said as he continued to play with the wrench.  
  
Jet let out a chuckle, and then heard his communicator beep.  
  
"Hello?" Jet said.  
  
"Hey Jet its Faye tell Spike to meet me at that liquor shop alright?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah yeah, Spike..." But just as he was about to tell Spike the loud clatter of a wrench hit the ground.  
  
"He's on his way." Jet said as he shut off the communicator.  
  
Spike went running, he didn't know why he was running really. Faye sounded fine on the communicator but he was still running, as fast as he could. And his damn stitches were starting to bother him, but he ignored it.  
  
He met the busy streets and he tried to maneuver his way through and he did a pretty good job. He saw the liquor store from where he was.  
  
Finally reaching it he noticed Faye leaning on the brick wall with a cigarette hanging in her mouth. So he slowed down his speed and casually walked up next to her and leaned on the wall as well.  
  
"So you did need me?" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself." Faye said as she let out a puff of smoke and lightly smack him on the arm.  
  
Spike smiled and scanned over the crowd, "So have you seen any sight of her yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. I haven't really seen her to begin with, just that picture that Ed showed us and it wasn't even that great of detail," Faye said as she tapped the ashes off her cigarette, "So that's why I asked you to come here because you are the only one who has actually seen her." Faye finished.  
  
Spike shook his head and digged in his pockets for a cigarette, finally finding one he put it in his mouth and whipped out his Zippo and lit it.  
  
He continued to scan over the crowds of people, his eyes darting from left to right. His eyes caught the sight of blonde hair, and he whispered to Faye, "Over there."  
  
"Over where?" Faye asked as she scanned over the people.  
  
"To your right a little, she's standing on some steps to a apartment." Spike said trying to direct her toward her.  
  
"Oh, well let's go." Faye said as she started to walk toward her.  
  
"Wait," Spike said and grabbed her wrist pulling her back, "lets wait and see if she goes inside this place or not."  
  
Faye sighed and waited, "So what happens if she does go into this place?" Faye asked.  
  
"Then that's when we follow her," Spike said as he took a drag off his cigarette.  
  
Both of them watched as the door slowly opened and she slid inside, Spike flicked his cigarette to the ground and said, "Now, we go."


	24. Hunter By A Freak

Author's Note: :( I don't own Cowboy Bebop - I do however **ownz you**!!1111!!!

Sylvia slipped in the door then locked it and then headed for the staircase. She knew that she had company; she could feel their eyes from a mile away. She ran up the staircase and kept going until there was no more stairs to tread on.  
  
Spike and Faye ran up to the apartment, Spike tried to turn the door handle but it was locked.  
  
"Watch out," Spike said as he backed up a bit and tried to ram the door, but didn't succeed.  
  
"Pft, watch out," Faye said as she pulled out her gun and aimed it for the door handle. Shooting it off the door opened noisily.  
  
Spike snickered and pulled out his weapon as well, slowly he walked in with Faye behind him. Spike went to the stairs and looked up and saw some movement, a black trench coat. Spike darted up the stairs.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Faye asked as she began to follow.  
  
"She's running up the stairs," Spike said as he continued to run, he felt his stitches stretch but he ignored it and kept running.  
  
Faye was right behind him; she noticed that with every step Spike took his face would go contorted or as if he was uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you stitches bothering you?" Faye asked between breaths.  
  
"No" was the only reply.  
  
Sylvia looked down the staircase to see 2 figures running up the stairs toward her. She tapped her sword lightly and then started running once again, 'To the roof.' She thought to herself.  
  
Spike's mind was running wild. 'What the hell am I going to do when we get to her? I can barely run without these damn stitches causing so much pain.' He thought to himself.  
  
They were finally catching up to her, "Is she going to the roof?" Faye asked Spike curiously.  
  
"I believe so," Spike said as he tried pacing himself with every step. This was taking quite a toll on him at the moment.  
  
Spike stopped and leaned on the railing, trying to catch his breath. Faye stopped as well and was about to ask if he was all right but before she could Spike said, "Keep going. I'll catch up with you in a minute."  
  
Faye hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Go!" Spike yelled.  
  
Faye backed away slowly and then turned around and began running once more up the steps again. Spike watched as Faye ran up the stairs, and then he slowly brought himself down to his knees.  
  
He ran his hand over his stitches and noticed that it was bleeding badly. He looked up again to see Faye finally reaching the last flight of stairs before reaching the roof, he slowly began to get up again but fell back down to his knees.  
  
"Good luck cowgirl..." Spike whispered as he felt himself get dizzy.  
  
Faye stopped at the last flight of stairs and stared up at the door. Finally she began to go up the stairs, each step was anticipated and when she reached the door she stood there, she then put her hand to the doorknob and slowly turned it.  
  
She then flung the door open and stood to the side incase anyone shot at the door. She peeked around the corner and looked to see if there was anyone around, slowly she came from out of the building and stood on the roof.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Faye asked herself as her eyes darted all over the place.  
  
"Well I'm right here," Sylvia said as she shut the door.  
  
Faye looked at the girl she didn't look that old. Maybe 18-19 years old at the oldest, "So what the hell do you want with us?" Faye asked as she continued to stare at the girl.  
  
"Oh my dear, sweet revenge." Sylvia said as she tapped her sword again.  
  
"Revenge for what?" Faye asked curiously.  
  
"For destroying what could've been the best thing for the Syndicate," Sylvia said as she began to walk toward Faye.  
  
"Oh so you are one of the freaks who are still hanging onto that aren't you?" Faye said sarcastically.  
  
"I will always hang onto it. You see, your friend Spike killed thee most genius man in the world." Sylvia said with a wicked smile.  
  
Faye's mind was racing; Spike has killed so many people from the Syndicate that she didn't know which one she was exactly talking about. And then it clicked, of course, "Vicious..." Faye said with venom dripping from the word.  
  
"Ah ha, yes. You know of him don't you?" Sylvia said as she neared Faye who still hadn't backed away.  
  
"How could you not? And what sort of relation did you have with Vicious anyways? Were you just one of his minions who did most of his work? A lover maybe?" Faye said as she eyed Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia laughed, "I'm none of those. I am but his very own flesh and blood." Sylvia said with a snicker.  
  
Faye's eyes went wide but she quickly covered it, "You're his sister?" Faye asked in shock.  
  
"In the flesh," Sylvia said in a whisper because she was now directly in front of Faye.  
  
"Well then this shouldn't be hard," Faye said as she raised her gun quickly and fired a few shots and then ran to further herself away from Sylvia.  
  
Sylvia whipped out her sword and easily reflected the shots that had been fired at her.  
  
"So who exactly are you after? Sending a package for me?" Faye asked curiously as they both walked in circles, staring each other down.  
  
"I'm after anyone who gets in my way of finally ridding the world of that menace." Sylvia said as she raised her sword above her head and ran after Faye.  
  
'Spike...' Faye thought to herself, 'like hell she was going to let this crazy bitch rid her of the one thing in her life that was beginning to actually make sense. She lost him once, but she was not going to lose him twice.'  
  
Faye fired a few more shots and then dodged the sword that was swinging at her. She ducked as it glided across the top of her head and then jump back away from her.  
  
Sylvia dodged the bullets, letting a few fly by her and then reflected the rest. She then ran towards Faye once more, raising her sword to attack Faye.  
  
Faye pulled her gun out and fired 2 more shots toward her before rolling away. One bullet grazed Sylvia's cheek while the other one barely missed her arm.  
  
Now Sylvia was now angered even more possibly, and Faye was now out of bullets, "Damnit..." Faye whispered.  
  
"Out of bullets my dear?" Sylvia said as she wiped the dripping blood from her wound with the sleeve of her jacket.  
  
Faye only snickered and stood there waiting for Sylvia to attack, "Doesn't mean that I'm not finished with you." Faye said smiling.  
  
Sylvia half smiled, "You're a brave women, you will have a honorable death I suppose." Sylvia said as she charged at Faye with her sword.  
  
Faye awaited for Sylvia but then a gunshot went off. Faye looked toward Sylvia and watched as she began to fall. She looked over toward the door to find Spike leaning on the door with his gun aiming at her.  
  
Spike stood there for a moment, he watched as Sylvia began to fall. Suddenly his mind replayed the scene of Julia, her falling, her hair draping behind her and her eyes full of shock and fear. Spike's eyes went wide but he shook the thought from his head.  
  
He hadn't shot her in the heart; he could not get his hand steady. He merely shot her in the back of the leg. But then he noticed how Sylvia got back up, and still headed toward Faye whom was not paying attention.  
  
"FAYE!" Spike yelled as he watched Sylvia some how managed to still run toward Faye.  
  
Faye watched as Sylvia ran toward her, but then noticed how she put her sword back in its sheath and then stood on the ledge of the building.  
  
"We will meet again," Sylvia said as she smiled wickedly and then jumped off the side.  
  
Faye turned around and watched as she disappeared, "Yes we will." Faye whispered.


	25. Time And Time Again

Author's Notes: Weewoo, I don't own Cowboy Bebop :(

Faye turned around and looked at Spike who was still leaning onto the door for support.

"So I guess the stitches were bothering you after all?" Faye said as she made her way to him.

"Heh, yeah I guess you could say so." Spike said and looked up at her.

Slowly Faye tried to help Spike up to his feet, and actually was able to support for a few seconds. Spike sighed and tried to balance himself, "Call Jet and ask him if he could come pick us up because I really doubt I will be able to walk." Spike said slowly.

Faye nodded and pulled out her communicator and called for Jet.

"Hey Jet could you come pick us up?" Faye asked.

"Which one of you two got hurt this time?" Jet asked as he began to get up and head for his ship.

"Who do you think?" Faye said sarcastically.

"That lunkhead, I'll be there in a few." Jet said and turned off his communicator as he jumped into his ship. Jet shook his head in disappointment as he shut his hatch.

"You think they could just for once be careful, but no. They have to go be all stupid and try to save the day right then and there," Jet complained the whole way to the roof of the apartment, unfortunately Faye hadn't told him which apartment. So he scanned the tops of them until spotting a bright yellow figure and another lanky looking figure as well.

Jet slowly swooped down onto the roof and climbed out of the his seat.

"Yo." was all that Spike said.

"Yeah, yo to you too." Jet said as he walked over to them.

"Well I can't fit both of you in there, so one of you lazy bums have to walk." Jet said as he looked over both of the figures.

"Here take him," Faye said as she slowly brought Spike up to his feet once again. Jet walked over to Spike and let him lean on him.

"That's very nice of you Faye," Spike said sarcastically and winked at her.

"Yeah yeah," was all that she said as she began to head down the stairs.

Jet placed Spike next to him in cockpit and then took off, "So what happened?" Jet asked as he lifted off.

"My stitches probably reopened, Faye was the one who actually fought Sylvia." Spike said as he gazed out the window toward the ground searching for Faye's yellow outfit.

Jet looked over at his friend and watched as his eyes were directed toward the ground, 'Probably looking for her.' He thought to himself and then smiled shaking his head.

Faye slowly made her way down the steps and was counting each and every one of them. When she finally reached the last step she was on number 257. Slowly she walked out of the apartment into the busy sidewalks.

She didn't really understand why these streets were so busy, it's not like any of them seemed like they were going anywhere. Just walking up and down the sidewalks all day like a bunch of brain dead people.

She made her way through the crowd, occasionally bumping into some people and mumbling an apology here and there. Finally making it through the hustle and bustle of the crowds she spotted the Bebop and Jet's ship sitting neatly out on the hangar.

She began to pick up her pace, it turned into a slow jog, picking up to be a run and then finally it felt like she was sprinting for the Bebop. She didn't have a clue why she was running to it, it's not like it was going to leave or anything she just felt the need to be there.

Running down the dock you could hear the clicking of her heels as it hit the wood. She ran up to the Bebop's door and then stopped staring at it as her chest went up and down. Slowly she opened it and walked in, walking toward the living area of the Bebop she noticed Ed sitting in her original spot but Ein was surprisingly not next to her at the moment.

Faye then saw some bushy green hair sticking out the end of the couch's side. She walked around and saw Spike laying there with his eyes shut and his arm over his forehead.

She brought her head down toward his and hovered over his face for awhile. She could feel his hot breath on her face as he breathed through his nose.

"What are you doing Faye?" Spike asked with his eyes still closed.

Faye quickly moved away from his face and put her hands on her hips, "Just seeing if you were alive." Faye said as she tapped her heel.

Spike cracked one eye open and looked up at her, "You look like crap." He said and then shut his eye again.

Faye's eyes went wide, "Excuse me? I look like crap? You look like crap, why don't you stitch yourself back up Gorgio?" Faye said angrily as she began to walk away to the bathroom.

"No, that's why I have you." Spike said calmly.

Faye eyed him from the bathroom and then slammed the door shut.

"That's why I have you," Faye said mockingly.

"Stupid bastard has another thing coming if he thinks I am going to stitch his ass up again," Faye said as she turned the water on and began to fill the tub up.

'You know you will,' she thought to herself.

"I know." Faye said in defeat as she stripped herself of her clothing and ran a hand through the water to see if it was too hot or too cold.

Surprisingly it was neither, almost perfect. Slowly she stepped into the tub and sat there for a moment and then went under water. When she came back up she wiped her eyes.

Grabbing the wash cloth she wiped her eyes of all the remaining makeup. Sighing she laid her head on the rim of the tub.

She wished she could just stay in here all day long, but sooner or later the water would get cold. And Spike would be bitching about his stitches. She rolled her eyes and then began washing her hair and such.

Spike laid on the couch for what seemed like years. He waited for Faye to come back so she could re-stitch him up. And then the bathroom door opened up and a half naked Faye walked out and then headed into her room to change.

Spike turned his head and caught the door shutting. Sighing he turned back around and watched as Ed typed away on her computer. Ein walked in from the kitchen and trotted his way toward Ed and then sat down next to her. Ed patted him on the head with one of her hands as the other one continued to type away.

Spike heard the sound of Faye's door reopening, he turned his head around and saw Faye walking towards him with the 'stitching equipment'.

He looked over her, her hair was wet and hanging freely around her face. Usually it was up in a towel or something. And when she looked up to meet his eyes he noticed she did not have any makeup on as well. Usually that's why she goes into her room after showering or whatever, to put makeup on.

But it didn't really bother him, he liked her better this way anyways.


	26. Take Me Somewhere Nice

Author's Note: I do not own CB!!!!1!1!

Faye ran the needle and thread once more through his chest and then bit it.  
  
"Okay, done." Faye said as she looked at Spike.  
  
Spike had been staring at her the entire time, he never once broke the stare. Maybe to blink but he didn't have his eyes shut as usual.  
  
Faye raised an eyebrow since Spike still hadn't said anything, "Hello?" Faye said as she waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
Spike blinked a couple of times and shook his head, "Sorry about that sort of dazed off into lala land." Spike said scratching his head.  
  
"I could tell," Faye said as she got off of him.  
  
Spike began to get up but Faye put one hand onto his chest, "No, I am going to wrap bandage around it this time." Faye said as she walked into her room to retrieve the bandages.  
  
Spike sighed and shut his eyes. He stared at her the entire time, and he didn't try to not make it obvious either. Hell he got lost in his thoughts of her and completely forgot his eyes were still locked on her.  
  
'I think I'm loosing myself...' He thought to himself.  
  
'I don't think so,' the voice said.  
  
'Where have you been?' He asked.  
  
'Right here the entire time,' it said.  
  
'I actually thought I got rid of you...' He thought to himself sarcastically.  
  
'You will never get rid of me pal.' The voice said.  
  
Faye walked out from her room and went over to Spike, "Sit up will ya?" Faye asked.  
  
Spike opened one eye and said, "What the magic word?"  
  
"Get your lazy ass up!" Faye said getting irritated with his antics.  
  
Spike shut his eye once again, "Tsk tsk," Spike said waving a finger, "that's not the magic word."  
  
Faye rolled her eyes and said, "Could you PLEASE sit up for me?"  
  
Spike opened his eyes and sat up slowly so he didn't hurt himself.  
  
"See now was that so hard?" Spike teased.  
  
"Yes, painfully hard." Faye said as she began to wrap the bandage around him.  
  
Spike snickered and stayed still until Faye was finished.  
  
"Alright here we go," Faye said as she stood up straight and smiled at the fine job she had done.  
  
"Thanks," Spike said and then yawned.  
  
"You tired?" Faye asked as she began to clean up her mess and put it all back into her room.  
  
"A little," Spike said then sighed.  
  
"You should rest," Faye said and then paused, "you look like shit." She finished and smirked as she walked into her room.  
  
Spike sat there shocked for a moment, and then smiled coolly.  
  
"You bitch." He said loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"I heard that lunkhead," Faye yelled from her room.  
  
"I know you did." Spike said and continued to smile when he saw Faye stick her head out her door.  
  
"Oh real funny." Faye yelled sarcastically and then shut her door.  
  
Spike got up from his position on the couch and walked over toward Faye's door and opened it without knocking. He stuck his head in the room and scanned over it for Faye who was lying on her bed with her eyes shut.  
  
He opened the door wider so he could get in and then shut it. He then walked over towards Faye and climbed in on the other side of the bed. Spike slowly moved closer and closer to Faye, and when he was right next to her he took the back of his hand and lightly ran it down her cheek.  
  
Faye opened one of her eyes and looked to the right of her. A small smiled played on her lips as she turned over so she could face him.  
  
"So what do you want now lunkhead?" Faye asked teasingly.  
  
"Nothing," Spike said as he continued to stare into Faye's eyes.  
  
Faye shook her head and moved closer to Spike and shut her eyes, "Goodnight Spike." Faye said and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
Spike put one arm around her small body, "Goodnight Faye." Spike said and then shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	27. New American Classic

Author's Notes: I do not own CB. I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 8 days! I don't know what the hell I was doing!?!?!  
  
Faye groggily opened her eyes and noticed that Spike was still sound asleep and it wasn't even morning yet. Slowly she lifted her head a little and checked the clock behind Spike.  
  
'3:04 in the morning...' Faye thought to herself and laid her head back down onto the pillow.  
  
She looked over Spike's face and noticed how peaceful he slept, but yet he had that something about him, like he still had his sarcastic side out while he was sleeping. It was odd.  
  
Faye ran a hand down Spike's cheek and noticed that he didn't even flinch under her touch she smiled inwardly to herself. She had also noticed that Spike was so different around her when they were alone. Just the little things he'd do, Faye looked down at her side and saw his arm was still wrapped around her protectively.  
  
This time Faye's smile shown through as she continued to look at Spike. Deciding it was time to stop staring she slowly shut her eyes once again and drifted to sleep.  
  
Even though she was asleep Faye's mind kept running. Her dreams were jumbled together; her mind would flash from one scenario and then to another. One would be of Spike just laying next to her, holding her like he was now and then another would be of Sylvia saying that she'd see her again, another would be of Ed and Ein sitting at the computer, and then Jet would be sitting in his bonsai tree room contently.  
  
And then finally her last shot of her dreams was herself, when she was younger. Just staring at her. This dream seemed to last a little long then the others, slowly older Faye outstretched her hand and cupped younger Faye's cheek.  
  
"I will always be here cheering for you." The younger Faye said as she placed a hand above Faye's heart.  
  
Older Faye's eyes began to get watery and she broke down. She fell to her knees and began to weep; younger Faye got down next to her and slowly wrapped her arms around herself only older.  
  
"Like I said, I will always be cheering you on." The younger Faye said and then stood up and gave a small smile and the dream slowly disappeared.  
  
Faye woke up in an instant, cold sweat dripping down her cheeks. She looked over to her side and noticed that Spike had already gotten up, so that must mean it was morning.  
  
Faye sat up and took a deep breath, and then slowly placed her hand on top of her heart.  
  
"You okay?" Spike asked as he entered the room holding a mug of coffee.  
  
Faye looked up surprised and then took another deep breath, "Yeah I'm fine just a weird dream," she said.  
  
Spike only nodded, "There's coffee in the kitchen if you want some." He said and then began to exit.  
  
"Thanks," was all Faye said as she slowly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Spike seated himself on the yellow couch and began to flip through the channels as Ed tapped on her tomato. Ein followed Faye into the kitchen and then sat patiently by his bowl, which did not have any food in it.  
  
Faye opened a cupboard and grabbed a mug and began to fill it with coffee. She was about to leave when she heard a small bark; she turned around and noticed Ein holding his empty bowl in his mouth.  
  
"Ugh, no one fed you?" Faye said irritated as she walked back into the kitchen setting her cup down and opened the fridge to get a can for him.  
  
She brought the can out and noticed Ein's ears perk up just a little more then they already were, and he began to walk toward her. Faye opened up the can and got a fork and stabbed a piece of the meat and was about to put it in her mouth and then smiled wickedly as she noticed Ein's ears drop.  
  
"I won't do that to you again if you don't chew up my boots," Faye asked the hound.  
  
Ein's ears perked up once more and Faye took that as a yes, "Alright then." Faye said as she took the bowl out of Ein's mouth and forked the food into the bowl.  
  
"Remember our deal," Faye said as she grabbed her mug and walked out of the kitchen leaving Ein to gobble up his food.  
  
Faye yawned as she walked into the living area of the Bebop and sat down next to Spike and sipped her coffee.  
  
"So where is Jet?" Faye asked and took another sip.  
  
"I don't know, I looked for him this morning and he wasn't anywhere in sight." Spike said as he set his mug down onto the table.  
  
"He went out to look for something!!!!" Ed said as she fell onto her back and wiggled her toes into the air.  
  
Spike and Faye both looked at Ed oddly and then at each other, "Thanks Ed." Faye said and drank her coffee.  
  
Spike stretched and got up heading for the kitchen, you could hear Spike put his mug into the sink and then he exited. He headed for his room and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, don't use all the hot water lunk head!" Faye screamed as she finished off her coffee.  
  
"I'll try not to," Spike said and winked at Faye.  
  
Faye merely shook her head and sighed, she needed to wake up earlier and get into the shower before his ass did. 


	28. Under Control

Author's Notes: Damn, I am really bad at updating lately. I do not know what's up with me. Anyways, I do not own CB at all. ï

Faye contently sat on the couch and awaited for Spike to emerge from the bathroom. She listened as the shower turned off and decided she should get her stuff together for her very unpleasant shower that was ahead of her.

She got up and headed into her room and collected her garments of clothing and then exited her room. She walked to the bathroom and leaned against the wall waiting for Spike to exit.

After a good 5 minutes of waiting and practically picking off all of her nail polish Faye sighed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Spike what in heavens name are you doing in there?" Faye yelled through the door.

"Just give me a second..." Spike said as you could hear rummaging.

Faye shook her head and leaned back into her place on the wall, "God you're taking longer than I do..." Faye said as she picked at a hangnail.

'Damn I should file this before I completely rip it off...' Faye thought to herself but didn't notice Spike had now opened the bathroom door and was looking at her curiously.

"You okay?" Spike asked concerned.

Faye looked up surprised, since she didn't even hear the door open or anything, "Yeah I'm fine..." Faye said as she pushed herself away from the wall and walked past Spike into the bathroom.

"You better not have used all of the hot water or I will be officially pissed off." Faye said as she pushed Spike out and then tossed the remains of his clothes at him then shutting the door.

"Stupid lunk head..." Faye muttered to herself as she began to take off her sleepwear. She tossed them onto the ground and then walked to the shower and made sure the water was just right.

'Wow he actually left me a little bit...how thoughtful.' Faye thought to herself sarcastically and smiled.

She stepped in and started right away with cleaning herself since she knew that the hot water wouldn't last very long.

She poured some shampoo into her hand and began massaging her head, and then rinsed it out. She then proceeded to put maybe the size of a quarter amount of conditioner into her palm and then rubbed it thoroughly in her hair. Rinsing that out she took the soap and washed her face of the remaining make up.

'Just in time...' she thought to herself as she felt the water slightly get colder and then gradually got colder.

Sighing she finished washing and then shut the water off before it could possibly get any colder. She stuck her hand out and reached for a towel, wrapping herself in it she got out of the shower and went over to the mirror.

Wiping the mirror of the fog, she reached for another towel and dried off her hair somewhat. She wiped off her body and then reached for her clothes and began dressing herself.

When she was finished she picked up her clothes on the ground and opened the bathroom door. She left the bathroom and headed for her room, on her way she noticed Spike was not at his original spot on the couch.

Shrugging it off she continued to her room, opening the door she threw her clothes onto her bed and then turned back around to the bathroom so she could dry her hair.

Looking to her side again she still saw that Spike had not returned to his spot, getting curious she went toward his room instead.

As she neared it she saw that the door was shut, and it was rarely shut anymore. Slowly she knocked and waited for a response. When none came she opened the door and peaked her head in and noticed Spike was laying on his bed with his eyes shut.

'What the hell is he doing? Meditating?' Faye thought to herself as she continued to stare.

"What do you want?" Spike asked never opening his eyes.

"Um, nothing just bored." Faye said trying to sound like she could give 2 shits what he was really up to.

"Yeah right." Spike said as a smile formed on his lips.

"Pft, please don't be too conceited now." Faye said as she bit on her bottom lip nervously.

'Why am I nervous? It's not like we never get into these little sarcastic fights.' Faye thought to herself.

Spike opened one eye and looked at Faye as she continued to stare at him. "You can come in if you want to." Spike said and then closed his eye once more.

"No I don't want to barge in on your little nap or whatever the hell you're doing." Faye said as she began to close his door.

"No, really it's alright. I'm not doing anything special, you weren't really interrupting me." Spike said as he opened his eyes and sat up straight.

Faye shrugged and walked into his room. She went over and grabbed a chair and sat down on the side of him.

"So when do you think we'll hear of Sylvia again?" Faye asked Spike.

"How should I know?" Spike said as he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

Faye rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're so stubborn and lunk headed." She said aloud.

"Yeah, and you're stubborn and a bitch too." Spike said as he pulled out his Zippo and lit his cigarette.

"I am not a bitch, not all the time." Faye said a little hurt actually.

Spike smiled at her and brought a hand up to her cheek, "No not all the time that is." He said as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

Faye merely sat there and let him do what he wanted. He could probably do what he pleased with her; he had that much control over her. Well not all the time, just...at times you know.

A small smile played over her lips as Spike grabbed Faye's arm and pulled her into him as he smoked his cigarette and one arm lazily around her.

Yeah in this moment she was happy.

But out on the dock, from a far blonde hair blew in the wind.

"We shall meet again soon Miss Valentine, very soon." Sylvia said as she chuckled to herself a bit and stalked off back into the alleyway.


	29. Act Of My Own

Author's Notes: Wow I suck at updating now. I'm really sorry; this chapter is not the best at all. But I just needed to update and I promise the next chapter Sylvia will be more active and there will be a lot more. I do not own CB!

Jet ran one of his hands over his precious bonsai trees; searching for any parts that were sticking out. Finding one he grabbed his clippers and chopped off the small nuisance. Sitting back he admired his work and smiled. Raising his clippers he headed toward his other one that was sitting neatly next to the recently finished one. He was about to clip a twig off when suddenly, "JET!!!!!" Ed screamed and caught him completely off guard causing him to chop off the entire branch.

Jet shut his eyes and began counting to ten before he even dared to answer the young child.

"8,9,10...Yes?" Jet said as calm as he could.

"What are you up to?" Ed said poking her head into his room.

Jet's eyebrows bunched together as he felt anger build up in him once again, "Ed...please leave," was all he could get out before he began yelling.

"Okay!" was all Ed said as she turned around and whistled as she headed back to the living area of the Bebop.

Jet decided to count to 20 instead of 10 this time, for extra precautions. Finally reaching 20 Jet sighed and put down the clippers. He had lost all concentration, and if he continued he was sure he'd mess the poor plant up even more then it was now.

Walking out into the Bebop living area where Ed now sat in front of her computer once again typing away.

"Hey, where's Spike and Faye?" Jet asked curiously since he had not seen them today.

"In Spike's room." Ed answered shortly and continued to type furiously.

Jet raised an eyebrow and then looked over toward Spike's door, which was shut.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jet asked himself aloud.

"I don't know." Ed answered.

"I wasn't asking you." Jet said looking back at Ed.

"Then why were you talking out loud if you weren't asking Ed? She is the only one in here besides Ein and he's asleep." Ed said and looked back at Jet.

"Because I was talking aloud to myself, that's why." Jet said as he began to rub his temples.

"That's stupid." Ed said and began to type with her toes.

Jet didn't even bother to respond, he was too busy counting again.

'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...'

"Yo." Spike said as he exited his room.

Jet looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Hi" was all Jet said and then shut his eyes.

'11,12,13,14,15..."

"Whatcha up to?" Spike asked as he went over to the couch and sat down next to Jet.

"Counting."

Spike eyed him curiously, "Oh...okay then. I'll just let you count then." Spike said and got up from his seat and walked toward the kitchen.

'16,17,18,19,20...' Jet finished and then sighed leaning back against the couch and shut his eyes.

Faye exited Spike's room and saw that Ed was typing away and that Jet was resting or something closely related to that.

Shrugging she exited the Bebop and went out onto the dock to sit. Walking down the stairs she began wondering where Sylvia was, and if she was watching her at this very moment.

Faye turned around and scanned the distance for anything out of the ordinary I guess you could say. Seeing nothing she sat down and took her shoes and socks off and allowed her feet to dangle in the water.

Tilting her head back she stared up into the sky and watched as the clouds floated by. Her mind began to drift again; she wondered what the hell Sylvia wanted with her. Was she just another bill collector? No, why would she have killed that man in the liquor store then.

Feeling eyes on her, Faye turned her head to the side and noticed Spike standing on the Bebop watching her.

"What do you want?" Faye yelled to him.

"Nothing just standing here admiring the nice weather and all of that stuff." Spike said nonchalantly and waved his hand in the air.

"Yeah right," Faye said as she turned her attention back to the clouds.

'He's such a lunk head.' Faye thought to herself.

'What are you doing out here anyways?' Spike asked himself.

'You came out here to make sure she would be alright,' the voice said.

'Yeah,' was all Spike said in return.

'Wow no witty comebacks?' the voice asked.

Spike shook his head no and continued to stare down at Faye.

'Wow, there's a first.' the voice said.

'There's a first for everything I suppose,' Spike said as he tore his eyes away from Faye and walked back into the Bebop.

But before he did, Spike walked back over toward the edge and looked toward the city. He knew she was around here somewhere, somewhere real close. He could feel it in his bones, in his blood, in his fingertips.

She was out to kill. But why Faye, was there a specific reason? Or was this Sylvia chick just some complete psycho slut? Well whatever she was he was definitely not going to let her hurt Faye, not over his dead body.


	30. Last Breath First

Author's Notes: I do not own CB! ACTION!

Faye turned around and watched as Spike disappeared into the Bebop. She sighed to herself and gathered her shoes and socks and proceeded to the Bebop as well. As she walked up the steps Faye felt the eyes of another person locked on her.

Slowing down her pace, Faye turned her head toward the end of the dock and noticed a person standing there. Faye's eyes went wide and whispered, "Sylvia..." and then dropped her shoes and socks.

Sylvia's eyes continued to stare at Faye, both of them not daring to move. Faye's mind was racing, 'What should I do? Should I run for the door, and get Spike? Wait I can't, he's hurt...and I won't let him get hurt even more.'

Faye then bent over and picked up her shoes. Slipping on her shoes, she disregarded the socks and threw them further away. Faye then began to walk toward the Bebop entrance never taking her eyes off of Sylvia.

Once she had gotten close enough to the entrance she darted in and went to grab her gun. Running to her room, she tried to make it quick and quiet. Succeeding she entered her room, grabbing her gun which was neatly placed on her dresser; checking to make sure it was loaded. She nodded and then darted back out onto the Bebop.

When she got out there she looked and saw that Sylvia was still standing there, waiting for her. Faye began to walk down the stairs and then headed toward Sylvia; each step was anticipated.

Now Faye was at least 100ft away from Sylvia. She noticed that Sylvia was wearing a small smile on her lips, as if she knew something Faye didn't.

"What do you want Sylvia?" Faye questioned.

"Only revenge." Sylvia yelled in response.

"You need to get over the past, seriously!" Faye yelled getting aggravated.

"How can you get over the past when someone so dear to you was taken away?" Sylvia asked, "I am only here to make sure Spike feels the same pain." Sylvia finished off.

"So what the hell do you want with me?" Faye asked.

"You, my dear are probably the most important thing to Spike Spiegle at this time." Sylvia said and smiled wickedly.

Faye stood there for a moment, taken back from the words that had escaped Sylvia's mouth. "You're lying." Faye said a little unsure.

"No I'm not, believe me." Sylvia said as she began to take steps toward Faye.

Faye's body on the other hand would not move. She was like a lump on a log; her legs seemed to refuse to move.

Sylvia was now no more then 4 ft away from her. Faye's eyes were still locked with hers as well, "So what do you plan to do?" Faye asked.

"Kill you." Sylvia said as she whipped out her sword and charged at Faye.

Faye finally managed to get her legs to uproot from where she was standing and dodge Sylvia's attack.

Pulling out her gun Faye fired 1 shot for Sylvia's legs; and missed by an inch.

"Damnit," Faye cursed as she turned around and faced Sylvia who was now staring at Faye.

"Is that all you got?" Sylvia asked face sarcastically.

"No, believe me bitch I've just started." Faye answered and then smiled.

Sylvia smiled as well and then took off running toward Faye; raising her sword over her she jumped into the air and swung at Faye.

Faye spun in the other direction but unfortunately Sylvia cut Faye's as she spun away.

"Ah!" Faye screamed as she grasped her wound and felt the blood drip between her fingers. Faye scrunched her eyebrows together in pain. Slowly releasing the wound Faye looked up at Sylvia who was now in stance to attack once more.

Faye smiled and waited for Sylvia to attack once more. And she did, almost the same way as before but this time Faye was ready. She moved out of the way quickly and raised her gun. Firing 2 shots of Sylvia, one missing and the other grazing the side of her thigh.

Sylvia grasped thigh with her free hand while the other one held onto the sword, "Not bad." Sylvia stated and then regained her composure.

Faye raised her gun again as if she was going to fire, but instead she went running towards Sylvia and dropped down to the ground and swung her leg around to trip her. And she did, Sylvia fell onto her back.

Faye raised her gun and fired another shot toward Sylvia, but by then Sylvia rolled out of the way and got up quickly.

Sylvia charged toward Faye only this time she dropped her sword and pulled out a gun, and fired 2 shots towards her. Faye barely missed one as it grazed her arm while the other one drove threw her right arm.

Faye fell and hit her head hard on the dock, then blacked out.


	31. Off By Heart

Author's Notes: I do not own CB, and this is my monthly update. I don't know when I should end this story, it may be soon or not. Let me know, it'd be a helpful hint.

Spike walked over to one of the Bebop's windows and looked outside; he could've sworn he heard gunshots not too far from the Bebop. When he looked out of it his eyes went wide, there laid Faye on the dock; unconscious. Sylvia was nowhere in sight.

Spike grabbed his gun just in case and darted out of the Bebop and ran down the stairs toward Faye.

Once he reached her, he bent over her and lifted her onto his lap. Spike slowly shook her, trying to awake her from her unconscious state. When that failed Spike grew worried, lowering his ear to her mouth he waited to feel a small breath upon his cheek. And when that came, Spike took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

Gathering Faye into his arms, Spike headed back for the Bebop. But before he could even get to the steps a voice came from behind him, "Where do you think you are going with her?" Sylvia asked and then chuckled.

Spike stopped in his steps and turned his head to the side, "I'm taking her away from you, you crazy bitch. If it's me you're after then come after me, not her. She has absolutely nothing to do with any of this." Spike said and then began to walk once again.

"Oh but you see, she has everything to do with this. She is the reason I am here; I am here to kill her. To make you suffer, suffer for everything you caused me. Such pain and anguish I had ever since you killed my brother. I swore to myself that one day I would get my revenge and today shall be that day." Sylvia said and pulled out gun and aimed it at Faye's head.

Luckily for Faye, Spike saw Sylvia pull out her gun so he took off running into the Bebop and then slammed the door shut.

"JET!" Spike's voice boomed throughout the ship and echoed.

"What?" Jet asked as he emerged from his bonsai tree room.

"Take care of Faye, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Spike said as he handed Faye's limp body over to Jet.

"Make sure she is alright for me, please." Spike said as he turned around and walked back out onto the Bebop deck.

"I will" Jet said as he took off with Faye into her room to clean her up and make sure she is alright.

Spike's eyes went over to where he had last seen Sylvia and he was surprised to see her still there, with her gun aimed.

"So before we fight, I'd like to ask you some real simple questions." Spike said to Sylvia and stared at her.

"Go for it." Sylvia said never lowering her weapon or changing the tone of her monotone voice.

"Why Faye?" Spike asked quickly.

"Because she is the only thing in your life right now that means something important to you." Sylvia said and then smiled, "So therefore I am going to take that away from you, like you had done to me."

"You really need to let go" Spike said nonchalantly and watched every movement of Sylvia even though there wasn't really much of it.

Sylvia shifted her weight a little but never dropped the gun from its position.

Spike saw this as his chance and he whipped out his gun and fired a good 2 shots at her; pretty sure one of them would indeed hit her.

And how right he was, one bullet completely missed while the other struck Sylvia in the left leg. However Sylvia barely let out a squeal.

"I'm surprised." Spike said as he continued to stare at Sylvia.

"I bet you are." Sylvia said as she put her gun back into her jacket. Sylvia tapped the top of her sword as it dangled from her side.

"I noticed you use a sword just like your brother did." Spike said as he watched Sylvia.

"Yes I do. He is the one who taught me the things I know now," Sylvia said as she eyed Spike. "But today is not the right day." Sylvia simply said as she turned around and began walking but stopped and turned her head slightly so she could see Spike out of the corner of her eye.

"You are the one who had Julia's love, am I not correct?" Sylvia asked and continued to look at Spike.

"I suppose so." Spike said, surprised that she'd bring this up.

"Good, just another reason to kill her." Sylvia said with wickedly and then began walking.

Spike had been taken aback, and before he could react, or shoot her or anything she was gone like a flash of lightening.

"She is talking about me again isn't she?" Faye asked from the doorway of the Bebop.

Spike turned around and gave her a small yes nod.

"Oh" Faye said slowly and her head dropped.

Spike walked over to Faye and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"No need to worry, I won't let anything happen to you Faye." Spike said into Faye's hair.

Faye looked up at Spike and asked, "So Julia did really love you? Even Vicious' sister noticed."

Spike stared back at Faye but didn't know what to say. He was speechless; yeah Julia and him had loved one another. But Julia hadn't crossed his mind sinceâ€since his dream.

Spike brought his face down to Faye's and said, "Yes me and Julia did love one another. But she is gone for now and forever." And then Spike brought his lips down onto Faye's.

Faye kissed back and slowly wrapped her arms around Spike.

When the kiss ended both of them stared into each other's eyes.

'I think I love her.' Spike said to himself.

'You have for awhile.' The voice said in return.

'How the hell would you know?' Spike asked the voice.

'You still haven't figured out what am I have you?' The voice asked.

'â€No I haven't, I didn't know I was suppose to research on that.' Spike said sarcastically.

'I knew you have loved her for awhile now, and that is because Spike, I am your heart.' The voice stated.

Spike didn't know what to say in return, he was speaking to hisâ€heart?

'Did you die? Well no, obviously not because I'm still pumping down here.' The voice said.

'No, well I mean yeah I am here. Soâ€that's weird.' Was all Spike could say.

'Why is it weird? If you can talk to your conscious or whatever, you can sure as hell talk to your heart if you really wanted to. And you obviously wanted to.' The voice said.

'So how long have I've felt these feelings for Faye?' Spike asked himself.

'A while ago really maybe right before you supposedly died. They were nothing like they are now though, they were still developing I guess you could say but you had to be the dumb nut and try to get yourself killed.' The voice said.

Spike had no time to say anything back because he had been spacing out for too long now and he had forgotten he was still staring at Faye, who was now calling his name out.

"Spikeâ€Spikeâ€Spike!!!" Faye yelled and shook him a little.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking" Spike said.

"Oh really now? About what?" Faye asked curiously and pulled out of his grasp putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"You." Spike said as he smiled a little and walked past her and headed for his room.

Faye's eyes went wide with shock; her heart began to beat faster. She didn't think he thought about her on a regular basis. But there she goes thinking again, she needed to stop doing that.

Faye turned around and watched as Spike entered his room, but didn't shut the door; probably a hint for her to follow him.

Faye felt like a little giddy schoolgirl who had just found out their crush liked them back as well. She smiled and began to walk toward his room; slowly she took her shoes off and walked into his room.

She looked and saw Spike standing by his window, looking out at the stars. It had gotten dark out since the things that had happened earlier in the day.

Faye walked up behind Spike and wrapped her arms around his waist. Spike turned his head slightly and smiled at her and then turned back around and gazed at the stars.

"Would you like to see my star?" Faye asked Spike, it sounded corny but oh well.

Spike let out a chuckle and then nodded.

Faye walked around and stood next to Spike, her eyes scanning over all the stars in the sky looking for 'her star'.

"Found it!" Faye said as she pointed out the window.

Spike looked up at it, "It's not very big." Spike said.

"Yeah but look how bright it is." Faye said as she gazed at it.

Spike looked down at Faye and smiled, "Yeah it's really pretty too."

Faye turned her head and saw that Spike was looking at her and smiled back.

He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. She had almost lost everything once before, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. No, he wasn't going to disappoint her or let her down, he wasn't.

They were going to make it through this mess.


	32. The End Has No End

Author's Notes: Whew, monthly update guys. Good lord, I think I may have to end this story soon. I'm really running out of gas here, but who knows. I get those spur of the moment type of things sometimes. Enjoy though.

PS- Sorry about the ending, I need to re-think of an ending for this chapter :X

"How I hate the rain." Spike said out loud to himself while he stared out of his bed room window as the sound of rain pitter-pattered onto the ground.

Turning his head he looked at the sight before him and smiled. There laid Faye wrapped up from head to toe in sheets and blankets; like she was making her own cocoon.

Sighing Spike turned attention back the rain outside, 'Where was he at...oh yes, how much he hated the rain.'

It brought back so many memories, too many memories he wanted to forget about. It rained the night she died, it rained the day she came back to him in the cemetery, it always seemed to rain when something bad or something good is about to happen. And it was always his luck that it usually was bad.

Spike turned his head once more and looked Faye who had now moved into a another position which seemed to be practically taking up the entire bed. Spike laughed to himself at the sight, it was quite humorous.

Shaking his head from the thoughts before, he waltz over toward the bed and sat down on the little room left open. Then he slowly laid his upper torso on top of Faye's body, as if he was another blanket trying to get wrapped up in her body.

His hand lazily ran up and down Faye's arm, hoping it'd wake her up. But it didn't, he seemed to only comfort her and put her into a deeper sleep.

Spike rolled his eyes and decided that it was still in the early hour, he should just go back to bed as well and enjoy the few hours he had left. Slowly Spike moved Faye's body over to her side so he could at least get fully on to the bed.

When he did he turned and faced Faye even though she wasn't actually facing him, but to him it was a pleasant sight to look at before falling asleep. In which he eventually did fall back asleep.

Even though Faye had been asleep the entire time, it was not a pleasant one. Faye had a dream, a weird dream.

Faye walked into her room to find the younger version of her sitting on her bed, holding something. Something bright because you could see the light breaking through the cracks of her hands.

Then she walked up to the younger Faye and asked her what she held in her hand. The younger Faye looked up at her and smiled, slowly opened her hands revealing a star; her star.

It was ever so small, just as she thought it was but it was so bright because once the younger Faye's hands were not around it anymore her entire room was lit. Then younger Faye let the star float on its own.

Faye slowly brought her hands around the star, and the room grew dim because of it. Slowly she brought the star closer to her then wrapping her hands around it causing the room to return to it's normal settings.

Faye looked up to see younger Faye but now no one was placed in front of her. Looking around the room a bit she noticed a figure standing in her doorway. She could tell by its shadow that it was indeed Spike.

Smiling to herself, she couldn't wait to show Spike it. Walking up to him with her hands still wrapped around the star she looked up at his face expecting to see some sort of grin on it. But all she saw was his lips moving in a fast motion.

Finally they slowed down and Faye heard, "This my final goodbye Faye Valentine." And he was gone, like he vanished there was no more shadow, she didn't even hear a door open or close. He just miraculously disappeared.

Feeling something inside of her burst, shutting her eyes and dropping her head she then remembered she was still holding her star. But when she looked at her hands she noticed there was no glow between the cracks of her hands.

That feeling was growing in the bottom of her stomach as she slowly reopened her hands only to find them empty.

Empty, that was how she was feeling right about then. Suddenly there was warmness on her body, she felt it all over her. Then a tingly feeling on her arm, as if it had fallen asleep but not so painful almost in a calming way I suppose.

She felt herself getting tired, very drowsy like she was about to fall to the floor. So she walked over to her bed and laid herself down to sleep.


	33. 44 Caliber Love Letter

Author's Notes: Whew, monthly update. Thank you to the devoted readers who still check up on this story. I know I'm not as nearly good as keeping up with the updating but I have school now and all of that junk. Oh well, I think this is a fairly good chapter - cliff hanger of course ;)

RR!!!

Morning breached through the window, and cascaded over the bodies that laid entangled together on the bed. You could see green fluffly hair and then not far was violet hair sprawled over the pillow.

Spike twitched slightly in his sleep, but it was enough to awaken the ever-so drousy Faye as she slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Spike who had his arms encircled around one of hers.

Smiling to herself Faye used her other hand and ran his fingers through Spike's hair, imagining it would be tangly but surprisingly it wasn't.

"You always surprise me, don't you Spike?" Faye asked the sleeping Spike as she cupped his face in her hand.

"Yeah I guess I do in some ways." Spike said as he opened one eye and looked up at Faye, who was surprised that he was awake.

Spike slowly untangled his arms from Faye's and sat up yawning and stretching. Then he scratched his head and then looked back down at Faye who stared back up at him intently.

"What?" Spike asked curiously.

'He's so dumb,' Faye thought to herself then shook her head then answered, "Nothing."

Spike smirked and then let himself fall ontop of Faye, slowly wrapping his arms around her waiste and laying his head right below her breasts. Faye let her hands wander to his hair once again playing with it, Spike looked up and saw that Faye was looking back down at him smiling; he smiled back.

"Do you mind if I shower first?" Spike asked, but it came out muffled because he was talking into Faye's shirt.

"What'd you say?" Faye asked leaning up a little to hear it better.

"Do you care if I shower first?" Spike said lifting his head up a bit.

"Yeah, sure just don't..." Faye said but Spike finished, "use all the hot water, I know I know." Spike smirked and then got off Faye.

He grabbed his clothes and was about to leave but stopped in the doorway, turning around he walked back over to the still lying in bed Faye and kissed her on the lips and then walked out of the room.

Faye smiled to herself and rolled over onto her side. Suddenly remembering her dream from the night before she felt a wave of coldness rush over her. Faye grabbed her sheets and blankets tightly wrapping them around herself.

Just thinking about the dream made her sick, and it's not like the dream was gruesome or anything bad like that. But something about it made her weary as if something bad was going to happen, something worse then what was already happening with Sylvia being a total oddball bitch.

Faye wondered about what would happen if she asked Jet to just take off. So they could just leave this planet and all of the shit that is going on here; like Sylvia. But no, she knew deep down inside that Sylvia would only find them once again and they might as well settle this all now even if it did up better or worse.

Sighing Faye pushed herself up and got out of bed. Stretching she went to her dresser and pulled out what seemed to look like a pair of daisy duke jean shorts and a white tank top. Walking out of her room she noticed that the water was not running anymore in the bathroom but the door was still shut.

Faye knocked on the door and yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just getting dressed." Spike said as he pulled his shirt over his head and shook his head like a dog trying to dry his hair off.

Throwing a towel ontop of his hair he pulled out his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Opening the door he saw Faye standing there with her hands on her hips, "What?" Spike asked with his toothbrush hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Faye shook her head and asked, "Could we please speed up the process?"

"Oh sorry I didn't know I wasn't going fast enough for Queen Valentine!" Spike said as he threw his hands up in defense and went to go and spit out the toothpaste and then washed his mouth out with water.

Turning at Faye he smiled showing his now clean teeth, "Beautiful," Faye commented and then walked past Spike then pushed him out, "now if you don't mind I'd like to get ready for the day." Faye added and then smiled at him as she shut the door.

Spike merely shrugged and walked into the kitchen to see Jet sitting at the table with a cup of coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Anything good?" Spike asked as he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug for himself and began to fill it with coffee.

"No not really." Jet said as he continued to read the paper intently.

"Then what are you reading that looks so interesting?" Spike asked as he sipped from his cup.

Jet flipped the paper around so Spike could see it, "The comics," was Jet's only reply.

Spike's lips formed a little O as he nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee.

Walking out of the kitchen he waltzed over toward Ed and Ein who were doing their usual routine - Ed typing away nonsense and Ein not so far away sleeping.

"What exactly do you do on there Ed?" Spike asked as he leaned down closer to the screen.

"Oh you know, the usual. Play some games with creepy old men online and then usually I just go through other people systems." Ed said as she continued to type away.

"Creepy old men..." Spike shuddered at the though of little ol' Ed playing games with old men. But then remembered that Ed had played chess with that one old man...and his parrot. Spike shuddered again and then took a seat on the couch.

Turning on the TV he began flipping through the channels, "Nothing's ever on..." Spike said outloud to whom ever was listening.

"Aw, poor baby." Faye said as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe with her arms crossed.

Spike looked out the corner of his eye and just smirked, "Smartass."

Faye smiled and shook her head as she retreated to her bedroom to put away her pajamas. While she was in there she pulled the towel off her head and shook her hair freely, almost in the same manner as Spike did.

Walking out of her room she drug the towel on the floor behind her and headed back into the bathroom so she could do her hair and makeup. After she hung the towel back up she bent down and opened the cabinet underneath the sink, pulling out her blowdryer.

Spike had become incredibly bored already as he listened to the hum of the blowdryer, 'She spends so much time getting ready, too much time.' He thought to himself.

Spike had finished his 2nd cup of coffee and considered having one more for just the hell of it. Shrugging off the thought he flipped through the channels once more, hoping and praying there'd be something on. But alas, nothing was.

Sighing Spike got up and went back into the kitchen to find Jet gone. Putting the cup into the sink he went to table and picked up the paper to read whatever Jet was, "the comics."

Faye had just finished putting on her mascara as she closed it she pulled out chapstick and started putting some on when all of the sudden gunshots went off and windows broke.

Faye fell to the floor and waited for the gun fire to seize. When it did, she stood up and dashed out into the living room to make sure Ed and Ein were alright. She looked around and saw Ed holding onto Ein for dear life behind the big yellow couch.

"Are you two alright?" Faye asked.

"Yes," Ed said and Ein barked.

Sighing Faye ran to Jet's bonsai tree room. When she entered she saw that Jet was not in there, backing out she bumped into Jet.

"Oh there you are, are you okay?" Faye asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I can't seem to find Spike though." Jet said.

Faye ran past him and went to look into Spike's room, but to only find it empty. She then ran out back into the living room.

"Spike went out." Ed said.

"When?" Faye asked anxiously.

"Right after the gunshots went off, he was in the room with us and he covered us then ran out like a pack of bulls." Ed said.

Faye ran out of the Bebop to find Spike down by the dock near Sylvia who was holding a gun up to him.


	34. I Feel The Gravity Of It All

Author's Notes: Ahhhhh almost reaching the end of the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read and REVIEW :

Faye stood there on the Bebop deck in shock. She didn't know what to do, for the first time in her life Faye had no idea what to think or do.

Should she run inside and grab her gun? No...by the time she'd be back who knows what could happen.

Should she run toward them? No that'd be like asking for death.

"Jet!" Faye yelled into the Bebop, "get your gun and get out here."

You could hear Jet running to get his gun he then appeared by the door. "What's going on? Is it Sylvia?"

Faye only nodded, "Jet give me your gun."

Jet didn't ask her any questions why, he handed his gun to her but lingered when she had her hand grasped around it.

"There's only 2 bullets in it." Jet said staring at her seriously.

"That's enough. Watch my back for me, go get my gun it's on my dresser." Faye said and Jet let go of the gun and ran back inside of the Bebop.

Faye watched him, then turned back around to see Spike and Sylvia still in the same position. Like hell if she was going to let her kill him, or her especially when things were actually going her way for once.

"Time for lady luck to once more pull through." Faye said as she began to walk toward them.

Spike stood there staring silently at Sylvia. Sylvia staring back with the gun raised at him.

"Ah, here comes our little valentine." Sylvia said snickering.

"Don't you dare shoot her, because before you can ever pull the trigger again I will already have you down." Spike said sternly and continued to give Sylvia a death stare.

Sylvia only smiled but showed no signs of diverting her gun away from Spike. By then Faye was now near them.

"So you're back again Sylvia, I'm not nearly surprised." Faye said sarcastically and smiled.

"I'm guessing you missed me?" Sylvia said and chuckled a little to herself, no one else finding it amusing. Clearing her throat Sylvia looked back over to Spike and then back to Faye.

Faye's mind was running, she only had 2 bullets. Before she could think about it anymore she pulled the gun out and aimed it at Sylvia's arm which was holding the gun.

Faye fired one bullet at her arm, and then felt Spike push her out of the way. Faye skidded across the ground and then quickly looked up to find Spike laying where she had been standing. Faye shifted her eyes to Sylvia who was now grasping onto her bloody arm.

'Yes.' Faye thought to herself. She looked back over to Spike to now see that he was bleeding, obviously Sylvia saw Faye pull out the gun and tried to fire at her but Spike pushed her out of the way and took the bullet for her.

Faye felt rage build up in her. Her heart was pumping faster and faster, she felt her hand shaking as she held the gun. She raised it once more to fire the last bullet right through Sylvia's heart but before she could Sylvia turned around, pulling out her sword and knocked the gun out of Faye's hand.

Sylvia then swung the sword and sliced open Faye's arm. Faye grasped her now bleeding cut, the warmness of the blood was sickening along with the stickiness.

Faye awaited for another blow but then heard more gunshots go off, and looked over toward the dock where Jet now was kneeling by Spike who was still lying there. Looking over to Sylvia she noticed that she was as well lying on the ground.

Getting up Faye walked over toward Spike and kneeled down next to him as well. Beginning to flip him over Jet stopped her, telling her it might be better if they left him like this until the ambulance got here. Jet left her with Spike and went inside to call for help.

Faye used her non-bloody hand and ran it through Spike's hair, "You can't die on me now Spike. Not now, not when things are finally going good." Faye whispered and felt tears gathering in her eyes.

Spike's body did not move, but Faye noticed that he was still breathing. Ever so slowly Spike's eyes began to open.

Faye felt hope return to her as her tears flowed down her cheeks and began to make puddles beneath her.

"Spike..." Faye whispered.

"Julia..." Spike mummbled.

Faye was taken back, but ignored the name, "No Spike, it's me...Faye..." Faye whispered back, but was hurt terribly just by one word.

Spike smiled, "I know."

Faye's eyes went wide, she could've smacked him right then and there if he hadn't been shot. "You little..."

Spike slowly began to pull himself up into a sitting position, "No, Spike you shouldn't move." Faye said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm fine really." Spike said struggling to sit up. When he did Faye noticed that Spike had been shot right below his heart, she prayed that it hadn't hit it.

"...Spike..." Faye whispered and felt more tears emerging.

"Faye, don't cry. Everything will be alright, you just watch." Spike said and gave her a genuine smile.

'No...it's...not...' his heart said, sounding tired and exhausted.

'I know, but I...' Spike began to think to himself and felt his heart tighten, he didn't want it to end this way.

'...I know...how you are...feeling, no need for...an explanation.' his heart said to him.

Spike's smile faded and he looked away from Faye.

"You're lieing to me..." Faye said slowly.

"You're hurt Faye," Spike said as he looked over at her wound.

"Stop. Don't try changing the subject." Faye said as she continued to stare right at Spike but Spike continued to avoid Faye's eyes.

"Spike, look at me." Faye said sternly, almost in a longingly way.

Spike looked out of the corner of his eye at Faye. Faye saw the hope fleeting from him, she saw sadness for the first time in Spike's eyes. Feeling sick to her stomach Faye shut her eyes, trying to not think of the worst.

'No, he will make it. He will.' Faye thought to herself.

Faye was trying to make herself believe, believe that Spike was going to make it and that all will be right again. Faye then heard a groan from behind her, opening her eyes she turned around and saw Sylvia beginning to get up.

Faye grabbed Jet's gun and got up, aiming the gun at her heart. Faye waited for Sylvia to turn around. So she could see the one that was going to kill her, the one who destroyed her life, the one who shot the one she cared about the most, and the one who was going to end this for once and for all.

Sylvia staggered a little and then turned around, shock was written all over her face but then it quickly changed. Sylvia looked over at Spike who was now hunched over, she then smiled.

"Go on, shoot me. I've accomplished what I wanted, I am either hurting one or the other. I originally planned on killing you Miss Valentine but Spike is even better." Sylvia said with a wicked smile.

Faye said nothing, but kept the gun still locked on Sylvia's chest.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me!" Sylvia said and began to chuckle, "Are you afraid that you'll miss and then who knows what will happen? I could easily kill you then. At least you two would die together right? Go to heaven and meet again, oh wait...I bet you Julia will be waiting up there as well." Sylvia smiled.

"Spike would meet her again, and completely forget about you. You know, the only reason he had gotten attached to you was because he had no one else to care for him. He knew you'd always be there for him no matter what." Sylvia said and began to walk closer and closer to Faye.

Sylvia was now right in front of Faye, with the gun pressed against her chest. Sylvia leaned over and whispered into Faye's ear, "What a pity."

Before Sylvia could pull back Faye whispered back, "Die...and rot in hell with you son of a bitch brother you whore." And Faye pushed Sylvia back and shot the last bullet which went directly through Sylvia's heart, you could hear Sylvia's last breath as she struggled for air and then fell over onto the ground; dead.


	35. Songbirds Like Crunching Numbers

Author's Notes: I do not own CB and I have not updated in over 2 months I guess. God damnit I am teh suck - but I've been pretty busy with school and all. And I am deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart.

Faye stood there in shock, she didn't know what came over herself. She stood there and stared at the body that now laid infront of her - lifeless. Shaking off the feeling she let the gun clattered to the ground and went back to Spike who was now laying on the ground with his eyes shut.

"Spike...Spike..." Faye whispered and gently shook him.

Spike opened one eye and looked up at her, 'I wish this wasn't the way it was going to end...' he thought to himself.

He didn't want to die staring up at Faye, her eyes full of sadness, almost looking the same way they did when he had returned to the ship. So empty, but yet full of emotion.

Spike gathered up the last of his strength and brought a hand up to Faye's face. Faye took the hand and wrapped her hands around it and nuzzled into it, kissing the inside of his palm.

"Please Spike..." Faye whimpered sensing tears were once again going to sprout from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Faye...I-I-...I love you.." Spike finally said and then smiled at her once more before his eyes began to close.

Faye felt her heart breaking right infront of her, "No Spike, no!" Faye screamed at the top of her lungs just as the ambulance arrived. They brought out the stretcher and placed him in it then put him into the ambulance. They also picked up the now dead Sylvia then drove off. Faye stood there helpless with tears streaming down her face.

Jet was now outside and walked up behind Faye and placed a hand ontop of her shoulder trying to comfort her. Faye broke down into a hysterical cry and Jet pulled her into a slow embrace.

"He will be just fine Faye...just fine..." Jet whispered trying to push away her fears away, as well as his own.

Faye looked up at Jet and asked, "Do you really think so Jet? Do you really think Spike will make it through this time?"

"Hell yeah, the kid can fall out of a building and still survive, he can get shot up and still be able to make it...I know him, he will pull through..." Jet said and gave her a small smile.

Faye felt her hopes lift a little but the thought of Spike dying was still fresh in her mind, "We should go to the hospital." Faye said.

"Yes, let me go tell Ed..." Jet said and began to turn around.

"Ed is right here Jet and she is coming with you and Faye-Faye." Ed said but not in her usual happy tone, then you heard Ein bark as well, "Ein is coming too."

"Alright," Jet nodded and they left.

AT THE HOSPITAL

When they reached the hospital Faye felt shivers go down her spine, she hated hospitals. Ever since she was a little girl she always hated the smell, the feel, the sight of hospitals.

Walking in Faye ran up to the desk and asked where they could find Spike's room.

"209 my dear, I believe the doctor is still in the room with him so you may have to wait a few moments or so." The lady at the desk said.

"Thank you," Faye mumbled and then ran to the elevator with Jet, Ed and Ein shoved in Ed's shirt so they do not notice.

"What's the room number?" Jet asked as he entered the elevator.

"209," Faye said and pressed the 2nd floor button. She waited impatiently for the sound of the bell, she didn't even wait for the doors to fully open on the elevator. Squeezing her way through the little crack she looked down both halls and saw where the 200's started and began running through the hall.

'205...206...207...208...' Faye counted in her mind, '209...' Faye felt her stomach knot up and her heart began beating faster. And indeed the doctor was still in the room, she could not see Spike because the doctor was in the way of her view.

Jet and Ed came up behind Faye and waited for the doctor to leave the room. When he did so he looked over at the trio and walked over to them.

"Hello, are you the family of this young man in the room?" The doctor asked.

"Well...no, not exactly family." Jet said rubbing the back of his head.

"Is he doing okay?" Faye asked feeling like she was going to burst.

"He is in critical condition as of right now, good thing he got here when he did or else he would've been done for." The doctor said and saw how shooken up Faye was, "May I ask you something..." the doctor asked the young lady infront of him.

"Yes, sure anything..." Faye said, wondering what he was going to ask.

"Are you Faye by any chance?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

Faye shook her head, "Why?"

"Because Spike," the doctor looked down at his pad, "that is his name correct? Well anyways Spike was repeating your name over and over again while I was in the room." The doctor said, "Are you his wife?"

Faye's eyes went wide, "I take that as a no then..." The doctor said and gave a small smile.

"Will Spike-person be alright?" Ed asked.

"In good time, maybe. I guess we will just have to see how he does throughout the next couple of days and then we shall be able to tell." The doctor said and patted Ed on the head and began to walk away.

"Thank you doctor for all of your help," Jet said as he walked away.

"No problem at all." The doctor said as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

Now that the doctor was gone Faye looked in the room and saw Spike had about 5 IVs in him and he looked as pale as a ghost. Faye's eyes filled with horror as she walked up to the door, and hesitated on opening the door.

"Go on Faye, the doctor said he was saying your name. Maybe if you're in there he will feel more comfortable." Jet said as he persuaded Faye to go in.

Faye nodded and turned the nob of the door and walked in. As soon as she did the sight of Spike made her stomach churn. She felt tears go down her cheek as she walked over to Spike's bed, bringing a chair along with her so she could sit next to him.

Faye grabbed Spike's hand and clapsed both her hands around it and whispered, "Spike...wake up..."

Faye felt Spike's hand tighten around her's. But his eyes did not open, but at least it was a sign that he was still indeed alive.

"Faye..." Spike said, his voice was a little raspy.

"Spike..." Faye said feeling a little bit of hope and brought her head near their hands laying next to them, "Please be alright..."


	36. When The Sun Sleeps

AU: Yeah it's time for that whole yearly update thing. I think I will actually try to keep this story updated. I don't really know how much longer I am going to keep it going though. -'

Days had passed ever so slowly for Faye, she felt her hope fleeting away. Spike had not fully awaken yet, he still mumbled quite often but never actually making any sense. Faye sat in the hospital room beside Spike and just stared at him hoping maybe he could feel her presence there with him.

"Faye," Jet said from the doorway. Faye jumped a little and then turned around.

"Yes?" she asked in a tiring voice.

"I think you should go to the Bebop for awhile, just to like shower and maybe get some rest. I'll stay here with Spike and if anything happens I'll call you right away." Jet said.

Faye could tell he was concerned, Jet was like her father. He was like a father to all of them, he was there to cook and clean. He quite possibly the most caring out of all of them that lived on the Bebop.

"I don't know, I want to just stay here to make sure nothing happens..." Faye said and turned back around placing a hand ontop of Spike's.

"I know you do Faye but you look like hell and you just need to take care of yourself in this type of situation." Jet said and walked into the room, placing a comforting hand ontop of her shoulder, "You really need to just rest," Jet added and squeezed her shoulder a little.

Faye sighed in defeat and stood up from the chair. Her back was in so much pain for being hunched over so long. She leaned over Spike and kissed him on the forehead, she heard him groan and that made her want to sit right back down and wait to see if he would wake up. But now Jet was literally pushing her out of the room.

"Get some rest." was the last thing Jet said as he shut the door. Faye watched from the window as Jet took a seat next to Spike and sat hunched over just as she had. Jet did care for Spike, as friend/son type of manner. Faye began to walk away and took one more glance over her shoulder before getting into the elevator.

It was a long, lonely walk back to the ship, everything was moving in slow motion to Faye. She saw the Bebop in the distance and felt somewhat of a comfort come over her. To go back to her "home" and just rest and get cleaned up sounded very pleasing to Faye now that she thought about it.

As she walked through the Bebop's doors she could hear Ed typing on her computer and the low snores of Ein sleeping next to her.

"Faye-Faye!" Ed screamed as she jumped at Faye and wrapped her arms around her. Ein was now awake and barked.

"Hey Ed, Ein..." Faye said as she tapped Ed on the head. Ed looked up at her with her big eyes and asked, "How's he doing?"

'He' meaning Spike, Faye sighed and looked down at Ed and said, "There's really no progress..."

Faye noticed Ed's eyes become sad and distraught, "I know he'll get better! He has too!" Ed said as she ran back to her computer.

Faye whispered to herself, "I hope so..." as she walked into her room and gather her clothing and went to take a shower. The shower was nice but rushed, she wanted to be back at Spike's side. As she stepped out she almost slipped on the wash that had gotten out of the shower. Taking a deep breath she changed into a white tank top and a pair of gray shorts.

Collecting her other clothing she exited the bathroom and went to the laundry room where she began to wash her clothes. She poured the sollution and practically spilt it all over herself, rubbing temples she poured it into the washer and turned it on.

She began to walk toward her room and passed Spike's. She stopped infront of it for a moment and just stared at the shut door. Running a hand through her wet hair she walked away from his room and entered her own and sat on her own bed.

Feeling sleep overtake her she laid down and shut her eyes. But sleep did not come so easily as she expected. Her mind kept running, thinking about if Spike was going to make it or if he was going to... Faye shook her head and made herself clear her head of all her thoughts. But still the sleep didn't come.

"Maybe I'm over tired..." Faye said outloud to herself as she laid in darkness of her room. Sighing in frustration she flipped over onto her other side thinking maybe she'd be more comfortable. And as she shut her eyes again she passed out.

It wasn't even one of those pleasant sleeps, she kept waking up and it was just a restless sleep. She even woke up and went to put her clothes into the dryer.

As she began to fall back into her sleep she heard a quiet ringing. Opening her eyes she laid there for a moment thinking of what it was, then it clicked that it was Jet calling her. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the laundry room where she had left her communicator and sure enough it was Jet.

"Yes?" Faye asked frantically.

"He woke up and the doctors are currently looking at him to make sure he has not lost any sort of memory about anything," Jet told her.

"I'll be right there." Faye said as she hung up and pulled out her clothes which were still somewhat damp but she didn't care. She threw her other clothes onto the floor and got dressed. She ran out the Bebop's doors as fast as her legs could take her.


	37. On A Day Like This

AU: Woo, quickest update in awhile. I do not own CB and I do believe, sadly, this story is coming to it's end. : I know it's sad. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Maybe if I get some I'll have the motivation to update this quick again.

As Faye stood infront of the hospital's doors an eerie feeling swept over her body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Shaking her head she headed through the doors and went up to the desk to ask for the room number again.

She headed down the hallway and as she reached the room she began to get more and more anxious. Looking through the window she saw the doctor leaning over Spike blocking her view of him.

"Faye," at the sound of Jet's voice she jumped, "are you okay?" Jet asked concerned.

"No you just scared me that's all..." Faye said as she turned to him, "Have they told you anything yet" Faye asked curiously.

"No, not yet," Jet said as he looked through the window, "They've been in there for awhile now, I hope nothing has gone wrong." Jet said as he continued to look.

Faye turned her head and looked through the window as well and watched as the doctor stood up straight and walked away from the now very aware Spike whose eyes were darting from side to side.

Right as the doctor exited Faye asked, "Is he okay"

The doctor smiled and replied, "Yes he is doing fine actually, he is just a little jittery. I'm guessing he's not so fond of hospitals. But who is really" The doctor said and chuckled to himself then noticing that no one else was laughing he coughed and said, "You may go in to see him if you like, but don't persist on asking him any questions that might strain him of any sort."

"Thank you very much." Faye said to the doctor and walked into the room.

"I do not mean to be nosey but, what is exactly going on between them two?" The doctor whisped to Jet.

"You've got me..." Jet said and huffed, "I don't even know what goes on in my own ship.." he added as he watched Faye walk over to Spike.

As Faye approached Spike she noticed that his eyes were now shut again. Slowly she took her seat and waited for Spike to say something or open his eyes. Show some sort of sign that he knew she was there.

"Hey Faye," Spike said and opened up one eye.

Faye smirked and said, "Hey lunkhead."

All Spike could do was smirk back at her, "So how do I look? Like shit I'm guessing." Spike said as he watched Faye look over his body.

"Yeah, you look like you're in pretty bad shape. But the doctors said you'd be better in no time, so you could come back to the Bebop." Faye said as she got up and walked over to the window.

Spike looked away from where Faye was standing and sighed. Faye looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow, "What would you rather stay here" She asked.

Spike nodded his head no but continued to look away from Faye.

Something wasn't right Faye thought to herself and walked back over to Spike"Spike..." he still didn't face her, "Spike look at me..." no response, "Spike!" Faye said a little louder.

Spike looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "What?"

Faye put her hands on her hips, "What's the matter? You didn't seem very pleased when I said about going back to the Bebop." She said.

Spike merely shrugged, he, himself did not know what was wrong but something was just out of place. "Come here Faye..." Spike said barely above a whisper, he was surprised when Faye walked toward him so now she was right next to the bed with her hand on the rails.

Spike just looked up in her emerald orbs and felt something in him flutter. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

"What?" Faye asked as she stared back at Spike, "Is there something on my face?" Faye asked as she touched her cheeks.

Spike smirked, "No, nothing at all."

Faye shook her head and went back to her seat on the opposite side. Crossing her legs she contently stared at Spike, laying there helpless on the bed with all of these wires and tubes hooked up to him.

"You look pityful." Faye said and smirked.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Anyone who has tubes sticking out their nose and wrists look pretty pathetic."

Faye giggled, and how much Spike missed that laugh of hers. He hadn't noticed how long it had been since he had last heard it but it had been too long. Spike smiled to himself.

Faye watched his facial expressions change, "What are you smiling about?" Faye asked him.

"It's nothing," Spike said and shut his eyes once more.

But Faye wasn't going to stand for that answer, she persisted. "No, tell me."

Spike opened one eye, "Your laugh" he started off with, "I missed it. That's all..." he said and shut his eye.

Faye felt her cheeks get hot, she knew she was blushing and she was thankful that Spike had picked the right time to shut his eyes.

Faye brought her chair closer to Spike's bed and propped her elbows up ontop of the bed and placed her chin ontop of her hands. Spike heard the chair move and weight being put ontop of his bed.

"So...what is this like your 3rd near death experience?" Faye asked as she continued to stare at him.

Spike merely shrugged and kept his eyes closed.

Faye rolled her eyes and got up and started for the door. Spike's eyes shot open and propped himself up on an elbow, "Where are you going?" Spike asked.

Faye's hand was on the door handle when she turned her head to the side and smiled, "Going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No...I'm fine." Spike said as he settled himself back into his bed.

"I'll be back in no time," Faye said as she walked out of the room.

Spike sighed, he didn't know what had came over him in that moment. He knew him and Faye had something but he didn't think he relied on her as much as he thought.

Rolling over onto his side he looked out the window; staring at the blue sky. He could somewhat see the glistening of the sun from where he was. So many thoughts were running through his mind now. He wondered if any other people like Sylvia were out there, looking for him. Trying to endanger the people he cared about the most as revenge.

Suddenly he felt a wave of tiredness sweep over him as he shut his eyes he said one last thing, "I know what I have to do..." and with that he was asleep.


	38. I'm Content With Losing

AN: I do not own CB. And this story is almost complete I'm still not entirely sure if this is going to be a happy ending or a sad ending. R+R and I'll update as fast as I can for the ending. :

Two weeks had passed and Faye had been there for each and everyday. Usually she'd stay the night there and then go to the ship to shower and clean up a bit and then be back for the rest of the day. Half of the time Spike was asleep but when he was awake they would barely talk. A little conversation here and there, all Spike seemed to do was look out the hospital window.

"Why do you always look out there?" Faye asked curiously.

"I don't know, just wanting to get out of here I suppose." Spike said not even looking at her.

'I wonder how he feels about me now...' It had been bothering Faye ever since he had woken up. She wanted to know what was going on inside of his head. Especially while he was looking out that window, he always looked so dazed.

"What are you thinking about?" Faye asked hoping she wasn't annoying him. Spike turned his head and looked straight into Faye's eyes.

"You." he said and turned his head back toward the window. Faye's eyes went wide for a split second.

"What about me are you thinking about?" Faye wanted to know more, after what he had just said she had to know more.

Spike merely shrugged and continued to day dream. Faye was getting frustrated, so she got up and walked around the bed and stood infront of his view of the window.

"Hello?" Faye said leaning over getting close to Spike's face and waving a hand infront of him. Spike grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him so now their noses were practically touching. Faye's cheeks turned a light pink, he hasn't touched her since before this whole accident.

"You're blushing Faye." Spike stated as he stared into her eyes and began to bring his face closer to hers.

"I know..." Faye mumbled as she brought hers closer as well and their lips touched ever so lightly. Faye felt her body go limp as Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her next to him on the bed.

As the kiss ended Faye layed her head on Spike's chest. She felt something come over her, her mood had completely changed. It was inbetween completely happy and undoubtly sad. Something was going on in his mind and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Faye shut her eyes and tried to block out the thoughts of what he could be possibly thinking about.

Spike looked down at Faye who looked asleep as of now. He ran his hand through her hair and felt her breathing steady. She seemed asleep.

"I'm going to leave again Faye..." Spike whispered into the air and shivered, "But this time I have a reason to come back. And it's you, I won't let myself die out there. I have to make sure you're safe from the Syndicate and you are definitely not safe while I'm here. I'm probably thee most wanted man by the still remaining members." Spike chuckled to himself.

Spike felt Faye shift under him and then felt wetness on his shirt. Looking down he saw that Faye was crying, she had been awake after all and heard all of it.

"You can't leave Spike..." Faye barely whispered and clutched onto his shirt. Spike shut his eyes and held Faye tighter.

"I have to Faye you don't understand what great lengths the Syndicate will go to, to destroy someone's life." Spike said as he opened his eyes and looked out the window.

"I don't care, I can take care of myself." Faye said and looked up at him to notice he was looking out the window again.

Spike turned his head and locked eyes with Faye, "I have to do this Faye, it will be for the best." Spike said in an almost unemotional way. Faye's eyes began to build up with small puddles of tears. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her again.

She slowly got off of Spike even though he tried to hold onto her longer. She turned her back to him and took a deep breathe.

"If you really want to leave Spike then go now, because if you stayed any longer and I don't think I'd let you leave." Faye said and then let out a small whimper.

"Faye..." Spike said slowly but was interrupted by Faye.

"No, don't Faye me. Just get up and go, leave again. See if I care, see if I'm here waiting around for you again, see if I'll be here to take care of you if you get shot up again, see if I'll be there to help you get through a nights worth of nightmares. See if I'll be here to love you..." Faye felt her anger rising but she refused to cry.

She then heard the sound of a door opening and closing. Quickly she turned around and saw that Spike had indeed left. Faye felt her hope fleeting away and felt her heart breaking at the same time. A tear slid down her cheek it was then followed by many more.

"What have I done..." Faye whispered and ran out of the room and ran to the elevator where she saw Spike stepping into.

"SPIKE!" Faye yelled but Spike pretended not to hear her.

"I love you..." Spike said just loud enough for Faye to hear him as the elevator doors shut.


	39. Broken Hearts Club

AN: I do not own CB and nor will I ever. I'm also sorry for the long, long, long, long, long wait for the update. I had some writer's block and plus it's summertime now and I don't exactly sit inside and fool around on the computer.

She looked out of the Bebop at the scenery in front of her. Space. She placed a steady hand on the window as she brought her face closer to the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't put your hands on the windows." Jet said as he walked past her and went into the kitchen. Faye rolled her eyes and kept her hand where it was and continued to look throughout the stars, as it she was looking for something or someone.

He had left again for a 2nd time. She knew things would be different; he would come back this time. But no matter how many times she told herself that it never eased the pain. It continued to rule her life and the way she reacted to things. She was very fragile; it had only been a few months since his disappearance. So her wounds were still fresh and she never stopped picking at the scabs when they tried to heal.

She sighed and turned around so she was now leaning against the window, "Hey Jet?" Faye called out.

"Hm?" Jet asked as he looked through the fridge.

"How…never mind," Faye said and shut her eyes and shaking her head.

"I'm sure he's fine Faye, you know him. He may not be one of the most care fullest of people but he always finds a way to make it out." Jet said as he picked up a can of dog food, and made a disgusting face.

"I know…" Faye said barely above a whisper. Jet was now in the kitchen doorway waving a can of dog food in the air.

"This right here, is all we have right now. So I need you to go and do a little shopping," Jet said to Faye.

Faye didn't fight back; there was nothing else to do on this ship. She couldn't annoy the lanky, goofy green haired man. And Ed was tapping away on her computer as usual with Ein by her side.

Faye went over to ship and was about to get in when Jet grabbed her arm, "Be careful," was all he said as he began to walk back.

"Oh come on, I'm always careful!" Faye yelled as she jumped into her ship and opened up the hangar.

Jet merely rolled his eyes and watched as Faye shot out of the hangar and headed towards Earth.

ON EARTH

Faye hopped out of her ship and made sure it was securely shut. She than began to walk towards what seemed to be a market or some type.

"They should have food…" Faye said aloud as she walked over to it.

Surely enough it was filled with fruits, meats, vegetables, and wheat. It had just about everything that they needed. Faye rummaged through the food and finally grabbed some apples, carrots, beef, noodles, and some other necessities.

After paying for the food Faye brought it to her ship and placed it there, she decided she wanted to do some walking. Jet and the rest of them could wait a little while.

Faye walked up and down the busy streets; she prayed that she would remember where her ship was at after she was done walking. Her mind drifted, this reminded her when she had first found him after he had left the first time. Her mind was racing that she didn't even notice she passed an alleyway where a lanky, green haired figure was standing, smoking a cigarette. He noticed her though and smiled. He dropped his cigarette and began to follow her.


	40. This Changes Everything

AN: I do not own CB. And as for the reviews I got; I'm sorry it took me so long and I'm also sorry the chapter was not long enough. I'll try to make this one A LOT longer just for you guys. No it's not the last chapter, the story might run till Ch.45 or maybe a little more. You'll just have to keep checking. ;)

Jet was seated at the kitchen table, smoking a cigarette. He knew Spike was on Earth, he had kept in contact with him and Spike had asked him to send Faye down to Earth. Just his luck they did actually need groceries so it worked out for everyone.

Jet smiled to himself as he took another puff of his cigarette and let the smoke fill his lungs, exhale. Ed walked in just then and asked, "When are we eating Jet? I'm sooooooooooo hungry!" she exclaimed and rubbed her stomach.

Jet chuckled and patted the seat next to him. Ed nearly jumped over the table and sat next to Jet, "Faye will be back anytime with the food, so just relax," Jet replied.

Ed sighed and leaned her head against Jet's arm; "She's seeing Spike-Spike right now isn't she?" Ed asked curiously.

Jet merely shook his head a yes and took another puff of his cigarette. Ed threw her arms up in the air and made a loud sigh, "This could take forever! And Ed wanted to see Spike-Spike too," Ed said sadly.

With his free hand Jet ruffled Ed's hair and said, "You'll see him soon enough, they just need time alone," and put out his cigarette.

Ed rolled her eyes and looked at the can of dog food sitting on the table, "Can I feed Ein then?" she asked. After she asked that question you could hear a little footsteps into the kitchen. It was Ein and he was just as hungry as Ed.

"Go for it," was all Jet said and Ed was up and feeding the little dog, tasting a little bit of it herself and gagging.

Jet chuckled and thought to himself, 'I hope those 2 are alright.'

ON EARTH

Faye was at a corner, bent over trying to catch her breath. She had been running around this entire town and there was not even a single trace of him. Getting frustrated Faye balled her hands into fists and felt tears building up in her eyes.

Turning around she began to walk the same way she came, giving up in her search. How could she have been so stupid? To actually expect to find Spike in all places here.

Shaking her head she saw out of the corner of her eye something green. Turning her head she looked for it again and it was just a man holding up a watermelon.

'Good job Faye, now your hallucinating,' she thought to herself and continued walking. She felt a little dizzy, and the sun beating down on her wasn't really helping. She felt herself lose her balance and fall backward, almost in slow motion she was waiting to feel the comfort of the concrete sidewalk. But it never came.

She felt arms wrap around her and pick her up. She couldn't get a look at his face since she could barely see straight. Finally she just shut her eyes.

Spike took a deep breath and started walking back to his apartment. While he was walking he couldn't help but look down at Faye, she looked the same. Her violet hair was stuck to her face since she was sweating so much from running.

Spike smiled to himself, it was nice to just be near Faye right now. It had been a good few months since he had seen her, well hold her. He has seen Faye quite a few times, he had sort of been watching over the Bebop since his disappearance. Him and Jet kept in contact ever since he had left.

When he reached the apartment doors he buzzed into the front desk and asked them to open the door, it opened and he walked in. He then climbed 3 stories of stairs until he finally reached his room.

He slowly put Faye down onto the floor while he unlocked the door and opened it. Faye's eyes opened and closed as if she was drunk but they shut again. Spike collected her into his arms and went into his bedroom where he laid her down.

He untied her red jacket and pulled it off her; it was too hot for her to be wearing this thing anyhow. He then went to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth, he turned the water on and got it somewhat wet and returned to Faye's side.

He took the cloth and placed it on top of Faye's forehead. Faye's eyes tightened at the feeling of coldness on her forehead. Spike got up and went to the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of them.

Looking through the cabinets all he found was noodles, noodles, and some more noodles. That's pretty much all he ate, and I guess that's all they were going to eat too. He grabbed to cupped noodles and began to make them.

Faye opened her eyes and let them adjust to the surroundings.

'Where am I…?' Faye thought to herself and felt herself get anxious. She didn't bring her gun with her, so she was pretty much going to have to fight her way out on her own.

Slowly she brought herself up into a sitting position then she saw it, a picture of Jet and herself. It was neatly placed on the desk next to the bed. She picked up the picture and it was indeed a picture of the two of them. It looked recent.

'Oh my god, what if I have a stalker? What if it's someone from the Syndicate?' Faye thought to herself, she was frantic now. She heard some noises from the other room.

"I have to get out of here," Faye said to herself.

She looked around the room and saw that there was a window. She slowly got up and walked over to it, she then noticed that her jacket taken off. 'That sick freak,' Faye thought as she continued to walk toward the window.

Opening she was about to climb out when she noticed they were not on the 1st floor. More like the 3rd or 4th floor.

"God damnit," she out loud, and a little to loud because the noises in the other room now stopped and she now heard footsteps coming this way.

Faye opened up the window and then went behind the door of the room and waited for her stalker to come in. And when he went over to the window she would push him out of it, it was ingenious.

Spike walked to the doorway of his room and noticed that Faye was not on the bed anymore and that the window was wide open. He walked toward the window to look out of it when he heard the door behind him creak.

Spike turned around and saw Faye standing there with her hand over her mouth. As if she had seen a ghost.

"Yo," Spike said and raised a hand and gave her a half smile.

Faye's mouth dropped, 'What are you doing? Go over there and give him a piece of your mind!' Faye's mind thought.

Faye ran over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss him. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

Faye broke away from the kiss and brought their foreheads together with her hand, "I've missed you Spike," Faye whispered.

Spike smiled and kissed her softly on her lips and whispered back, "I've missed you too," and began to kiss her again and she didn't fight back.

Spike slowly brought her over to his bed and laid her down and got on top of her and continued to kiss her. Sometimes kissing her all over her face, sometimes nibbling on her ear, and then he began to kiss up and down her neck.

Faye bit her bottom lip and ran one of her hands through his hair. Oh how she missed his mop of hair, it was his trademark.

Spike looked up at Faye and noticed that she was looking up at the ceiling fan. He smiled and rolled off of her, now lying next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her closer to him. Faye nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

She couldn't be mad at him; he said he would be back. And he was, at this moment in time he was with her.


	41. Train Wreck

AN: I do not own Cowboy Bebop and never will. BOOHOO. Also there is a song from Boys Night Out's new cd (Train wreck). When there are marks like -this- that means it's someone speaking whose in the room with Spike but in the song from BNO's new cd there is actual talking so it is ACTUALLY in the song. So I did not make up any of the parts that have -this- on either ends of the sentences. Sorry if that's confusing, download the song and listen to it while you're reading this chapter – it'll make a hell of a lot more sense. (Boys Night Out – Dying)

Spike looked down at Faye; her eyes were shut by now. After their encounter they had both laid down and just held each other like it was the end of the world. He smiled down at her before closing his eyes and began to let his mind drift off into the depths of his mind. And sooner or later he began to dream…

**DREAM**

Opening his eyes he slowly got up and walked into the bathroom where he splashed some water onto his face. Grabbing the nearest towel he wiped his face and looked up and saw someone in the mirror behind him.

Turning around he saw no one. Shaking his head he headed toward the living room, and suddenly a song began to fill the room.

_Picture yourself in a nightmarish scene of such  
grotesque complexity that you'd kill to be dreaming._

Spike felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks, his head began to ache, his throat became raw even though he had never said a word, his eyes began to water, and legs became stiff. He felt someone breathing down his neck, their breath made his hairs stand up on his back.

_Your body's been dying, while your mind has been trying  
to make you picture a life where you'd kill for your lover and a song in your head._

His breathing became irregular, he felt like his lungs were going to collapse on him at anytime. Shutting his eyes he began to feel light headed, suddenly he fell and felt the comfort of his wood floor. He refused to open his eyes; he still sensed the presence of the same person in the room.

_The deaths of countless others simply set up the lyrics for your symphony.  
That's where you'll find me._

Spike felt something wet dripping from his nose; slowly he brought his fingers up to it and opened his eyes. Blood. He felt his ears dripping, and his mouth began to foam. The person who was in the room had began to speak…

_-Something awful has happened here,  
this is so much worse than I ever could have imagined  
I knew it all along that this man should not have been released  
God, what's happened here, he's completely torn his entire apartment apart-_

Spike listened to them speak, and looked around his apartment to see that it was indeed a mess. 'What is happening?' Spike asked himself in his head; this wasn't what his apartment had looked like before. This has to be a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. The person began to speak again and when they did, Spike began to mouth words…

_-The smell is overpowering, a pungent odor,  
like rotten food or I don't know, possibly something worse  
But there's something else that's almost overpowering  
I think its a woman's perfume-_

Spike smelled the air and it did smell like perfume, a woman's perfume he knew. It smelled of violets, and it was thick. So thick that if he was to take another big breath it might knock him out. He heard the person take a deep breath, and Spike continued to mouth the same words…

_-Oh no…no… I found the patient he's lying on the floor in the center of the living room  
Completely naked, emaciated, deathly pale, it appears he hasn't eaten anything at all for weeks  
The infection has spread up his arms, it must have reached his brain  
There's bulging bright red veins all the way up from his wrist to his neck-_

Spike had just now begun to notice that this person's voice was not manly; it was feminine. Trying to turn his head to look upwards he noticed the woman had long curly blonde hair. His eyes went wide. 'No…' he thought to himself but his lips began to move again when the woman began to speak…

_-There's empty bottles everywhere, of alcohol and medication  
My God this smell is sickening  
There's blood coming out of his mouth, nose, ears  
He's not dead yet, but he's close-_

Slowly the woman kneeled down next to Spike and put her hand to his forehead. Spike twitched under her touch and she pulled back. Spike tried to look at her face but it was dark out, so it was difficult.

_-I failed, this is my fault  
and somehow, he's smiling at me, I think he's whispering something,  
No, not just whispering, I think he's singing...-_

Spike looked at her and tried to speak, but anything he wanted to say didn't come out. He began to whisper words that he had been mouthing since she had walked into the room.

_-Now, place your ear to my lips.  
Trace these notes with your fingertips.  
They dance alone on my last breath.  
This is the end. This is death.-_

Spike felt the words slip out of his mouth, and as the last word was said he shut his eyes and felt his body loose control. His arms, legs, hands, and feet began to shake. He felt the hands of the female wrap around his body and flip him over. Slowly she brought her face close to his.

_The lines I wear around my wrist are there to prove that I exist  
20x  
(Someone call an ambulance, because something's not right)  
(The smell of her perfume struggles to cover everything)_

Opening his eyes he saw bright green ones staring down into his mismatched brown ones. He felt a smile spread across his face as his body bent forward as if it was having a massive convulsion. He heard the woman shriek and grab onto his body, bringing them together. With all of his strength Spike lifted one of his arms and put it on top of the woman's body.

_We were inseparable_

_x6_

"Faye…" Spike whispered with his last breath and went limp.

**END OF DREAM**

Spike's eyes shot open and he jumped. Feeling something heavy on top of him, he looked down and noticed that it was Faye, sleeping soundly on his chest. She made a grunt noise and shifted a little.

Spike took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face but when he pulled the hand away he noticed there was blood on it. His eyes went wide; slowly picking Faye off his chest he set her comfortably on the bed. And ran for the bathroom.

Splashing water on his face he wiped the blood off and then washed his hands as well. After drying off his face then hands he looked in the mirror and saw a figure standing behind him. Whirling around he saw it was Faye, yawning.

"You okay?" Faye asked caringly.

"Yeah…" Spike said then remembered the dream; "Yeah, I'm fine…" he said again and looked up to see Faye giving him a weird face. Spike scratched the back of his head and smiled trying to reassure her.

"Lug head…" Faye said as she rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen.

Spike felt his heart beating extra fast. 'Why did that dream freak me out so bad…?' he asked himself. He went through the dream and waited to see what part made him freak out the most, the Julia resemblance part was the first thing, and then when he began to die and Faye held onto him. That's when he felt something in him tug and pull.

Dying in her arms.


	42. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

AN: I do not own Cowboy Bebop and I never will; isn't that depressing?

Faye watched Spike from afar while he starred into the bathroom window. 'What is he thinking about?' she asked herself in her head. Shaking her head she tried getting rid of those thoughts, she placed a smile on her face and walked over to Spike.

"Hey," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Spike sort of jumped, pulled from his thoughts. Turning his head he looked at Faye and said, "Yo" with a smug smile.

Faye didn't buy it, "What's the matter with you? You've been starring at yourself in the mirror for a good 10 minutes." She said.

"What a man can't stare at himself in the mirror? Women do it all the time but once a man does it something has to be wrong." Spike teased.

"Hey now, I just thought something was wrong." She said and folded her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"Well," Spike got close to Faye's ear and whispered, "There you go thinking again." He kissed her on the cheek and began walking away.

Faye blushed a little and then his words finally came together, "HEY YOU LUG HEAD!" Faye yelled. Spike merely chuckled to himself as he began to pull out a box of cereal.

Faye threw her hands up in frustration and walked over to a cabinet and got 2 bowls out. As she began to pour her cereal she noticed Spike had drifted off again. Rolling her eyes she set down the cereal box and nudged Spike, "So tell me, what's the matter?" she asked.

Spike shook his head and grabbed the box of cereal and continued to go on as if he had not heard what Faye had said.

"Do not ignore me buddy." Faye said and grabbed the cereal box back, "Tell me what's wrong." She demanded.

"It's nothing, I'm just having those weird dreams again." Spike said and tried reaching for the cereal box.

"The ones with Julia and I?" Faye asked and handed the box to him.

"Yes, almost exactly like the ones I had before. At first it'd be Julia and then she'd just transform into you." Spike said as he poured the cereal and got up to get the milk.

Faye sat there for a moment, "So what happened in the dream?" she asked.

Spike walked back over to his bowl, with milk in hand and poured; ignoring Faye's question once again.

Faye grabbed Spike's face with her hand and turned it toward her, "Don't ignore me." She said again.

Spike swatted awayher handand set down the milk, "I had a dream that I died, Julia was there at first she was talking about how I shouldn't have been released from the hospital, and there was this song in the background it was eerie. I started bleeding from my nose and ears, my mouth began to foam, and I started having these convulsions." Spike stopped and looked at Faye who was staring intently at him, taking a deep breath he continued. "Then I started dying, and Julia came down toward me and that's when I noticed the color of her eyes, they were green. Green likes yours," Spike said and ran the back of his hand against Faye's cheek; she nuzzled it. "You wrapped your arms around me and I started to black out, I think you might've been crying. Then I said you're name, and died."

Faye's eyes were wide, "I swear to god you have some of the weirdest dreams." She said and shook her head. The dream did rattle her up; she felt like a train had hit her.

"Yeah…" Spike said and began eating his cereal, trying to take his mind off the dream he studied the cereal box.

Faye sat there and then looked over toward Spike, "It's only a dream right?" Faye said, well more like asked for reassurance.

Spike felt her eyes on him but he did not look up; he merely shrugged, he didn't really know what to think. All of his dreams consisted of someone dying and all of them felt so real. Faye got up from her chair and went behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him.

A smile formed on Spike's lips as he placed a hand on top of Faye's, 'It was only a dream,' Faye thought to herself over and over again.

Faye was shaken from her thoughts when she felt Spike tense up, "What's the matter?" Faye asked scared.

"Shhh," Spike said and listened, he had heard footsteps out in the hallway. It was too early for anyone in the apartment to be walking around; slowly he got up from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Spike!" Faye whispered with fierceness.

Spike put a finger up to his mouth and continued to walk toward the door. Looking through the peephole he saw nothing, it was black.

'Someone's out there,' Spike thought to himself as he turned from the door and started for his room to get his gun, luckily he knew where the creaks in the floor were at so he made not a sound.

Faye was getting irritated so she started for the door to have a look for herself but Spike had caught her just in time and whispered, "Don't move Faye."

"Why the hell not? What the fuck is going on out there?" she whispered.

"Someone's out there," Spike said as he began to load his gun.

"So what? Other people do live her Spike." Faye and folded her arms.

"It's too early, I'm always up around this time and no one is ever awake. Come toward my room and be quiet." Spike ordered as he cocked his gun back.

Faye swiftly walked over to Spike's room and was now right in front of him, "Hold on let me get my gun." Faye said as she began to go fetch for it.

Spike grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him, "No, you stay here. I don't need you getting hurt." Spike said.

"I'm not as helpless as you seem to think I am Spike, I can take care of myself too you know." Faye said getting angry and raising her voice.

Spike placed a hand over her mouth and listened for the footsteps. He heard them getting closer and closer to the door, pushing Faye onto his bed he headed for the door once again.

He prayed his dream wouldn't come true.


	43. Emotion

AN: I do not own Cowboy Bebop and everytime I have to state this it makes my life a little more less live-able. HOW DEPRESSING. vv No this is not the last chapter but I do believe the next one might be... :X

As he reached the door he felt his heart speeding up, he has never had this type of sensation. His mind was cluttered with thoughts; 'Who could this be? Why are they here? Did they follow Faye? What if they hurt Faye? What if she dies in the middle of this?' Spike shook his head, he needed to clear his mind and prepare himself for whatever may be behind the door.

His hand was now around the doorknob, as he turned it he whipped open the door and pointed his gun to the right side and then to the left side. No one.

'What is going on?' he thought to himself.

Stepping out into the hallway of the apartment he looked both ways and saw the empty halls. He could've sworn someone had been out here, and just when he thought things were beginning to look clear someone fell from the ceiling and pointed a gun at Spike.

"I am a member of the Red Dragon and I am here to avenge the death of Vicious and now his sister Sylvia, do you have any last words before you're thrown into the depths of hell where you belong?" the man cloaked in black asked.

"Yeah, tell me what it's like when you get there," and with that Spike whirled around and kicked the man in the side and pulled the gun out of the man's hand.

Grabbing the man's arms he pulled them together and brought unbelievable force down on him, "Now tell me, are there anymore of you mother fuckers lurking around here?" Spike didn't exactly ask, he demanded.

The man said nothing so Spike began to pull on the man's arms, the man screeched and said, "Okay okay no there is no one else here, I came on my own when I had found out what happened to Sylvia."

"What a waste," Spike said as he let go of the man's arms and he fell to the ground. The man went into his coat to pull out his other fire arm but before he could even aim at Spike, Spike kicked the gun out of his hand.

The man stood up and began to back away from Spike. He really thought he could take on the infamous Spike Spiegel. He really didn't know what he was up against. He had heard stories about him, that he had faked death many times. The man reached into his jacket to pull out another weapon of choice.

'Man, this guy is really packing,' Spike thought to himself and smiled a bit, 'more the merrier.'

As the man began to bring out his weapon Spike brought his up and aimed it at the man's head and a shot rang through the halls.

Spike walked up to the dead man laying on the ground, 'What a waste, waste of space, waste of time...' Spike thought to himself.

Spike began to turn around and heard all the doors in the hallway shut. Had the entire floor seen this? He hadn't even heard the doors open, but I mean who would when you're not exactly paying attention to everything around you.

Faye had now exited Spike's apartment and stared at Spike who was holding the gun at his side. Running up to him she wrapped her arms around from behind.

"Are you alright?" She asked caringly.

Spike smiled, he wasn't use to this. He wasn't used to someone caring about him so greatly. He wasn't used to caring about someone else so greatly. But he could definitely get use to the feeling inside, it was warm. It felt like home if he had ever had an actual home, maybe Faye was his home.

Spiked turned around and enclosed his arms around Faye. Since when did Spike Spiegel have emotion, emotions like these that is. He thought he had gotten rid of them after Julia's death. He swore he would never let them gain control again because all they did was get in the way.

Spike looked down at Faye and saw she had her eyes shut.

'She looks so peaceful,' he thought to himself and then added, 'until she speaks...' He chuckled to himself.

"I'm fine," Spike said into Faye's hair.

Faye looked up at Spike and smiled, her eyes were glossy as if she was about to start crying.

"Don't cry you lunkhead," Spike said and touched the side of her cheek with the back of his hand.

Faye leaned into his hand and lightly tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey that's my nickname for you," Faye said and giggled a little.

He felt like he now depended on Faye, that she was the reason why he was living now. Spike Spiegel never depended on anyone. He had once and look where that got him, in a whole lot of shit. Spike had to kill that man incase he decided to try to take ahold of Faye, to take ahold of his happiness, his getaway, his _home_.


	44. Streamline

AN: After 43 chapters I'm sure you know that I do not own Cowboy Bebop and I never will.

It had been a couple of days since Faye had left the Bebop. She wondered if Jet and Ed were worried about her. She wondered if they went out on their own and got themselves groceries. She laughed to herself.

Turning her attention back to thematter at hand, Spike was currently sleeping on the couch in the living room, snoring loudly. She thought it'd be a good time to call Jet and see what's up and how things are going. Grabbing Spike's communicator she went into his bedroom and tried connecting to Bebop's signal.

"Bebop," said a burly voice.

"Hey Jet," Faye said almost excited.

"Faye? I'm guessing you found him?" Jet asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Faye asked curiously.

"Because I knew he'd be there, that's why I asked you to go out and get groceries. Too bad we actually needed them so Ed and I had to go out and get some ourselves because we knew you wouldn't be back anytime soon," Jet said and laughed a little.

"WHAT! You knew he was here?" Faye yelled, then heard Spike stop in mid-snore. She waited to see if Spike started up again, and he did. He slept like a rock.

"Hey, don't be mad, actually you CAN'T be mad. I did this for you," Jet said in defense.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Faye said in defeat.

"I know I'm right thank you but when are you two coming back to the Bebop?" Jet asked curiously.

Faye actually didn't know if Spike wanted to come back to the Bebop, I mean he had no reason not to want to come back but it'd be because he wouldn't want to endanger Jet, Ed, Ein, or her. She sighed to herself.

"I don't know if Spike will want to come back…" Faye said a little discouraged.

"What, why not?" Jet asked.

"Because he doesn't want any of us involved in this shit that's going on now. Earlier today someone attacked us at his apartment, so people are still out there looking for him. And I know Spike, he won't want any of us to get in the way, or get hurt." Faye said and peeked out the doorway of Spike's room and looked at Spike sprawled out on the couch.

"Faye, we've been with him through this entire ordeal. I think he should at least trust us to not get in the way." Jet said.

Faye wanted to tell Jet that Spike wouldn't return "home" because of her. He wouldn't want her to get hurt or get involved in this mess even more than she already was. But like Jet said they had been with him through this entire ordeal. He couldn't possibly just push them away and try to take this on by himself, could he? Of course he could, he was Spike Spiegel. He could take on the entire world if he had to, and alone at that. Faye took one last glance at Spike snoring on the couch then turned her attention back to Jet.

"Yeah but this is lug head, stubborn, green moppy mess head, Spike Spiegel we're talking about here," Faye sighed, "I don't know, I'll get in contact with you later this week and let you know what's going on alright?" Faye said.

"Alright, hopefully see you two soon. It gets a bit lonely with Ed when all she does is talk on her computer and her dog." Jet said.

Faye couldn't help but laugh, she felt bad for leaving Jet with Ed and Ein, "See ya," Faye said and clicked the communicator off.

"Lug head, stubborn, green moppy mess head, Spike Spiegel huh?" a voice from behind Faye said.

Faye rolled her eyes already knowing it was Spike and that he hadn't really be asleep the entire time either, he probably woke up when she yelled at Jet on the communicator.

"Oh shush, you know you're stubborn and a lug head," Faye said as she walked past him and into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I knew that but I didn't know my hair was messy," Spike teased as he followed Faye into the bathroom.

Faye smirked, "Did you hear me talk about anything else?" she asked.

"Just that you don't think I'll come back to the Bebop," Spike said leaning against the doorframe.

"You won't though, will you?" Faye said turning around facing Spike.

Spike didn't answer; he just pushed himself off the doorframe and walked back into the living room. Faye felt something inside of her tug.

"You won't come back for the same reasons?" Faye asked Spike following him.

"For the most part," Spike said as he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

Faye walked over towards Spike and stood in the way of the TV, "Well what are they then?" Faye asked curiously.

Spike tried moving his head to see the TV but every time he moved so did Faye's hips, "Answer me." Faye demanded.

Spike shut the TV off and stood up so that Faye and him were facing one another, bodies almost colliding into one another. One more step from the either of them and they would be in each other arms. Spike brought the back of his hand up to Faye's face and then let it fall.

"Spike, please, don't ignore me." Faye pleaded.

"I don't want to endanger anyone on the ship. I don't want to endanger_you _anymore than I already have." Spike said while starring straight at Faye.

"I know you don't want that to happen but we've all been through this with you, we won't get hurt we all know how to take care of ourselves. We're not 12, well Ed might be around that age but I mean Jet's like her father he wouldn't let anyone touch her." Faye said and continued to stare at him as well.

"I don't know if I can promise I'd always be there for you," Spike said and broke the stare between the two of them. He looked out the window and continued, "I don't know if I would always be there to protect you from things, I don't know if I could be there for you when you wake up from a nightmare, I don't know if I could be there to hold your hand while we're walking down the street, I don't know if I could hold you at night and not feel like I have to be on guard all the time for the fear that if I let it down that someone may come and take you away." Spike said and looked back up at Faye.

"I can't promise you that I won't leave again," Spike said and began to walk away, heading for the door.

"So you're going to let your fears take control of your life? You're not going to allow yourself to be happy? You're not going to allow yourself to actually care for someone because you're afraid they'll be gone the next day? I'm in danger every time I walk out of the front door Spike; I have so many people after my ass because I owe them so much damn money. I'm not worried about what danger you have to bring to the table because I know that I can take care of myself, I can take care of my part of the bargain, but only if you're able to take care of your part." Faye practically yelled as she felt herself loosing control.

Spike turned around and looked at Faye, "The last time I let my guard down Faye I lost someone very important to me, why would I make the same mistake twice?" Spike didn't ask Faye, he told her.

"So you leaving me, it's like loosing me all over again." Faye said as she began to walk toward Spike.

Spike had the door open and ready to leave her again but something inside of him was telling him to stay, something inside of him was making him stay. Faye walked up behind Spike and wrapped her arms around him, "I don't want to make the same mistake twice and let you leave again," Faye said as tears ran down her cheeks like little streams.

Spike hung his head low and shut the door. Turning around he placed a hand on Faye's chin and brought her face up, he saw so much emotion in her eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around Faye's body and Faye let her head relax on his chest.

"I've got a lot of learning to do," Spike said into Faye's hair.

Faye smiled, "I'll be here every step of the way," she whispered.


	45. Tell Me Something Good

AN: I do not own CB and I really hate to say it but… this is the last chapter of Wishful Thinking. I'm so thankful for everyone who took the time to read my story and review. I remember when I thought this story wouldn't go far at all and that I'd just forget about it sooner or later. But I didn't, I kept to it. It might've taken me a few months to update but I got it done and it's been going strong for a good year and 6 months. I'm so proud. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe you'll see a sequel but I'm not promising anything.

Ed is sitting at her computer taping away; as you listen you begin to think she is going in a pattern, some sort of song pattern. Ein is snoring softly next to her, his chest rising and falling to the beat of Ed's taping.

In the bonsai tree room you see Jet seated on his bench with a pair of clippers in his hand. He is examining a tree making sure the branches aren't criss-crossing anywhere and that they are all flowing together.

"Ah ha, you little bugger," you hear Jet mutter as he takes the clippers and clips a small branch off the tree, "you thought I'd never find you, but I did."

He sets his masterpiece down and turns towards the many more bonsai trees behind him, "I'll get to all of you, be patient with me." Jet says and smiles.

Picking up a new tree he begins to examine the tree when a sudden knock on his door interrupts him causing him to cut off half of the tree's limb. Wide-eyed, he turns toward the door to see Ed standing there innocently.

"Yes Ed?" Jet asks trying to keep his cool.

"I was just wondering when we were going to eat dinner," Ed asked as she smiled broadly at Jet.

Jet had already picked up the clipped tree limb and tried placing it back where it belonged; unfortunately it fell back to the ground. Sighing he looked toward Ed, "It'll be ready shortly," he said.

Ed squealed and ran from the door back to her place by her computer.

Jet sighed and turned his attention back to his now ruined tree. Setting it down he decided it was a good idea to just walk away for a while and come back to this mess later. As he was exiting his room he noticed it was quiet, too quiet.

He headed towards Spike's room and knocked on the door, he hear some rustling and then it stop. Opening it he saw Spike laying on his side, facing away from the door.

"Spike," Jet said.

No response.

"Spike," Jet said a little louder, "I know you're up."

Spike rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, "How'd you know?" he asked.

"You snore," Jet said.

Spike grunted and sat up, "Funny Jet," he said.

"I'm going to start cooking, why don't you get up and I don't know… Do something useful? Like go and find Faye, she's wandering." Jet didn't really ask, he demanded.

"Why do I have to?" Spike asked.

"There's a lot of good reasons, one because who else is going to cook? I wouldn't trust you with making your own bowl of cereal. And second because well," Jet gave him a smirk, "just because I said so, so go!" Jet bellowed and walked away from Spike's doorframe.

Spike smirked and got up from his bed and made his way out into the living area where he saw Ed taping away on her computer.

"Hi Spike-Spike!" she yelled, not even turning away from her computer.

Spike always thought it was creepy how she knew who was around her, like she knew the way that person walked and knew by the footsteps, "Hey Ed." Spike said and continued to walk around the Bebop.

First he checked Faye's room but did not find her there, he then went to look in the hanger but did not find her there either, and her ship was still there meaning she couldn't have gotten far. Slowly he made his way out the door to see if she was on the deck.

It was already dark out so the stars were now out. He looked around the deck and saw a figure at the end of the ship staring off into the distance. Making his way towards the figure he noticed it was indeed Faye.

"Hey," Spike said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Faye jumped a little and turned around to face Spike, "Oh hey," she said and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing just, thinking." She said and turned her attention back to the sky.

"Oh that's something new," Spike teased and poked her.

"Hey!" Faye yelled and smacked him on his arm.

"No seriously, what are you thinking about?" He asked, showing a different side to him.

"Just about everything that has happened in the past few months," Faye turned around and looked up at him, "Finding you, then all of that stuff with Sylvia, you disappearing again, and then how things are now." She said and looked down feeling a little embarrassed.

Spike smirked, "Yeah I guess you could say things are pretty good the way they are," he said and wrapped his arms around the back of his head and walked towards the edge of the deck.

Faye looked up wide-eyed, "Pretty good?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty good." Spike said not facing her. Faye poked him hard in his side and he laughed, "Alright, alright pretty fantastic, but you didn't hear that from me." He added.

"That's right," Faye said as she looked back up at the sky.

Spike looked from Faye to the sky, from the sky to Faye, and on. "What's up there?" Spike asked.

"Something very special to me," Faye said as she scanned the sky for her star, "Ah there it is!" Faye said with excitement.

"There what is?" Spike asked curiously.

"This," Faye pointed to not the biggest star in the sky but to the smaller one that seemed to be the brightest.

"That bright star?" Spike asked as he tried to pinpoint where Faye's finger was pointing, "It's not even that big." He added.

"I know but it's my star," Faye said as she leaned into Spike.

Spike smiled and his arm around Faye, "Well, it's our star now." He said and kissed Faye on the lips.

"Yes, that sounds pretty good." Faye said and smiled up at him.

"Only pretty good?" Spike teased.

"Pretty fantastic," Faye said and kissed him again on the lips.


End file.
